Mi adorada hermanita (Stevidot, AU)
by TeamROS
Summary: Steven y Peridot son dos hermanos de sangre que tiene una relación especial... Muy especial y compenetrada. Juntos deberán aprender a amarse y conservar su amor en el extraño entorno familiar en el que les tocó vivir. (Historia original de: 20yy. Resubida con autorización expresa del autor).
1. Mi hermanita Peridot

**Mi adorada hermanita**

_Esta historia Stevidot (Periven) fue creada hace tiempo por un amigo, antiguo usuario de FF que tenía el perfil __**20yy**__ (zarco999). Será resubida a este perfil __con su total autorización__._

_Es un universo alterno en el cual las gemas son seres humanos. Peridot y Steven son hermanos de sangre, hjos de Greg Universe y Rose Quartz. Se trata de una historia de amor incestuoso llena de lemon. Quienes no se sientan cómodos con este tipo de historias, harían bien en abandonar la lectura inmediatamente._

_Esperamos que la historia sea de su interés. Aunque la historia ya está escrita de principio a fin, las críticas y reviews serán bien recibidas._

_rlc2001._

* * *

**1.- Mi hermanita Peridot**

Peridot, mi hermanita querida, es la niña más bonita, dulce y tierna que ustedes puedan imaginar.

Pero también es la niña más precoz que he conocido. Desde ayer lo veo muy claramente.

Y resulta que eso me está produciendo muchísimos problemas. Porque a Peri se le ha metido en la cabeza que yo tengo que ser su novio. Y yo, la pura verdad, es que no creo que vaya a poder rechazarla.

Verán, mi hermanita es una preadolescente. Pero... ¡Rayos! La verdad es que está hermosa. Tiene unos ojitos verdes grandes, luminosos y maravillosos. Sus labios medianos tan suaves y cálidos. Su cabello rubio, muy suave y brillante. Su piel es tan blanca y delicada. Y de cuerpo...

¿Han escuchado la expresión "carnada carcelaria"?

Bueno, pues eso es exactamente lo que es mi hermanita.

Siempre tuvo unas piernas, caderas y trasero impresionantes; porque esas cosas se ven desde que una mujer es niña. Pero sus senos...

¡Dios mío! No cabe duda que los heredó de mamá. Ayer, por accidente, pude comprobar que ya llenan perfectamente mi mano.

¡No, no soy un pervertido! Les juro que jamás había visto a mi hermanita de esa manera. Ella siempre fue demasiado cariñosa y empalagosa conmigo. Pero les juro por lo que me pidan que nunca la vi con morbo... Bueno, hasta lo de ayer.

Pero a todos los que me juzguen y acusen, ya quisiera verlos en mi lugar.

Bueno, pues lo que pasó fue que...

¿Eh? ¿Que quién diablos soy yo y de qué rayos estoy hablando?

Lo siento. ¡Olvidé por completo mis modales! Las presentaciones deben ser primero.

Perdónenme de nuevo. Nunca soy tan descortés. Pero tómenlo como una prueba más de lo mucho que me ha afectado todo esto.

* * *

Somos cinco de familia. Mi padre Greg, mi madre Rose, mi hermana mayor Connie, yo, y mi hermanita Peridot. La consentida de la casa.

Y no, no lo digo con envidia, porque mis padres siempre han sido super cariñosos con los tres.

Bueno, mi papá más con Connie. Demasiado, diría yo. Porque el otro día que pasé frente a su cuarto...

Caray, ya estoy distraído otra vez. Mejor me regreso a donde iba.

Bueno, pues mi papá se llama Greg. Es un hombre alto, grueso y trabado. Dicen que en su juventud fue todo un galán y usaba el pelo largo. Pero hoy en día está más gordito y se está quedando calvo de enfrente. Tiene un negocio propio y es a todo dar. Todos lo queremos y respetamos mucho.

Mi mamá se llama Rose, y es una mujer impresionante en todos los sentidos de la palabra. Mide más de dos metros y tiene una cara hermosa; es rolliza pero no gordita. Dicen que fue luchadora en su juventud. Tiene el cabello largo, rizado y precioso. Y tiene un cuerpo increíble de verdad. Me da pena decirlo, pero sus senos y trasero son muy grandes y preciosamente torneados. Les juro que yo no quiero, pero muchas veces no puedo evitar verla. Y en las noches, cuando me voy a dormir y mi "amiguito" se pone duro y exigente...

¡Rayos! Creo que entonces si soy un pervertido, ¿verdad?

Mejor hablo de Connie. Mi hermana mayor. Bueno, media hermana. O más bien...

¡Ya me hice bolas de nuevo! Pero es que lo de Connie es complicado. Trataré de explicarme y juzguen ustedes.

Miren, resulta que antes de conocer a mi papá, mi mamá estuvo casada con otro hombre. Un señor que se llamaba Doug Maheswaran. Y él, antes de conocer a mi mamá, se casó con una señora que se llamaba Priyanka. _Ellos_ son los papás de Connie.

Connie vivió con los dos hasta que su madre se volvió loca, o algo así. No han querido contarme bien, pero parece que ella acusó a su marido de hacer no sé qué cosas con la bebé. Nunca pudo demostrar nada, y su marido sí pudo meterla al manicomio, quitarle a la niña y allí está todavía. Parece que los médicos dicen que su locura no tiene remedio.

El caso es que mamá se casó con este hombre, y poco después de un año quedó viuda. El señor Doug tenía un trabajo muy peligroso y murió en un accidente. Pero mi mamá siempre vio a Connie como una hija, y la niña adoraba a mi mamá. Todavía se quieren muchísimo. Pero Connie sin duda prefiere a mi papá, y creo que él la quiere todavía más que a Peridot. Siempre la abraza y la besa por la espalda. A veces le muerde la oreja, y ella solo se ríe y se deja hacer. Y una vez, cuando estaban solos y los oí por casualidad, mi papá le dijo al oído que cuando cumpliera 19 años, le iba a hacer un "sacacorchos francés". No tengo idea de qué sea eso, pero ella se puso tan feliz, que hasta lo besó en la boca.

Me imagino que ya se lo hizo, porque ya tiene dos meses que cumplió los 19. Lo que me llama la atención es que nunca he visto el bendito sacacorchos. Lo ha de tener bien escondido.

Así que, puestos a analizar, Connie en realidad no es nuestra hermana. O es algo así como una hermana adoptiva. Por eso me da menos pena tener deseos raros con ella. ¡Es tan bonita! Tiene un cuerpo... Y esa piel color chocolate tan suavecita. Y lo mejor de todo: es muy buena y cariñosa con Peridot y conmigo. De niños, nos cuidaba todo el tiempo y jugaba con nosotros. Ya lo hace mucho menos, pero todavía nos ayuda con nuestra tarea y le encanta jugar a hacernos cosquillas. Sobre todo a mí.

Lo malo es que cuando jugamos, se sube sobre mí, y casi siempre con esas blusitas tan escotadas y esos shorts tan pequeños que le encanta usar. Casi siempre acabo con mi cara metida entre sus senos mientras me hace cosquillas por todas partes. Y la verdad me encanta tener sus pechos tan grandotes en mi cara, pero lo malo es que no puedo evitar que mi parte íntima se ponga muy dura. Yo intento ocultarla, pero a veces no puedo evitar rozarla. Es imposible que no se haya dado cuenta de mis erecciones, pero jamás me ha reclamado nada.

Bueno... Lo confieso. Sí soy un pervertido que he tenido fantasías sexuales con mis primas, mi hermana mayor y con mi propia madre. Pero con Peridot, les juro que nunca, nunca me había pasado.

Hasta ayer.

Peridot es la niñita ideal. Preciosa, inteligente, cariñosa, comedida, activa... Llena de energía y alegría de vivir. Su nombre es un poco raro, y tengo entendido que cuando nació, mis padres aún no habían decidido cómo le iban a poner. Pero dicen que en cuanto mi papá vio esos ojitos color verde claro, dijo que eran idénticos a un peridoto. Y de ahí se quedó con el nombre, Peridot.

Mi hermanita Peri siempre fue muy, muy pegada a mí. Exagerado, diría yo. Siempre iba y jugaba conmigo en todos lados. Y nadie podía meterse conmigo, porque enseguida iba ella a defenderme. Y no le importaba en lo más mínimo que yo sea muy bueno para la pelea. Nadie podía osar tocarme. Muchas veces se ponía celosa hasta de mi mamá y de Connie, incluso cuando ya estaba bastante grandecita.

Tengo que ser sincero. Hasta que cumplí los doce, me encantaba jugar y pasar mucho tiempo con mi hermanita. Pero desde que entré al séptimo grado, empecé a sentirla más como una lata. Era demasiado empalagosa para mi gusto. Todavía le toleraba que se subiera encima de mí, que me acariciara y besara. Pero más a menudo la corría de mi lado.

¡Pobre de mí Peri! Ella se iba corriendo y llorando para acusarme, pero la verdad es que nadie le hacía mucho caso. A veces me llamaban la atención, y me decían que un día iba a extrañar los besos y caricias de mi hermana, pero fueron pocas veces.

Lo increíble es que nunca se rindió. Así que me dio mucho gusto cuando noté que su cuerpo empezó a cambiar. Sus pechitos le empezaron a brotar, sus caderas y su trasero se iban redondeando, y yo me di cuenta que su cuerpo pronto le haría competencia al de Connie.

"Qué bien", me dije. "¡Por fin me va a dejar en paz!".

Pero, ¡qué equivocado estaba!

* * *

Así que ayer mismo ocurrió. Como decía, Peridot jamás me dejó en paz; e incluso se volvió más osada. Agarró la costumbre de sentarse en mis piernas, tomar mis brazos y rodearse con ellos la cintura. Su lindo y voluminoso trasero se las arreglaba para quedar justo encima de mi pene, y me ponía en terribles aprietos; porque una cosa es que no la viera con morbo, y otra que mi cuerpo no respondiera ante tanta hermosura. Era imposible evitar que mi amiguito se parara. Pero ella, igual que Connie, nunca daba una sola muestra de molestarse.

Y ayer fue más lejos que nunca. Se puso de mimosa mientras veíamos una serie en la que los protagonistas se besaban. Recargó todo su cuerpo contra el mío, y empezó a jugar con mis manos. Cuando la escena de la tele se puso más intensa, me preguntó de repente:

\- Steven, ¿cómo se siente dar un beso?

Yo no me esperaba la pregunta. Traté de evadirla de la manera más burda.

\- Tú lo sabes, Peri. Nos has dado muchos besos a todos.

\- ¡No, Steven! - su carita denotaba contrariedad-. Me refiero a los besos de verdad. Esos que se dan en la tele.

Si me hubiera preguntado solo una semana antes, yo no hubiera sabido qué decirle. Me gustaba una chica de mi salón, pero nunca me le había declarado. Nunca había tenido novia, pero... tuvimos la visita de unas primas.

Y Lapis, la que más me gustaba desde hacía años, me enseño por fin lo que era un beso y lo rico que se sentía besar a alguien que te gusta.

\- Mmm… Peri... Creo que... Yo no soy la persona más adecuada para decirte.

\- ¿Por qué? -dijo ella, volteando a verme con una sonrisa irónica-. ¿Quieres que crea que nunca has besado a nadie?

Aquello me molestó un poco. Al final de cuentas, ¿qué le importaba a ella?

\- Bueno, si lo he hecho o no lo he hecho... No creo que sea asunto tuyo, Peri.

Mi hermanita hizo una mueca de contrariedad y tristeza. ¡Se veía tan linda! Confieso que me ablandó el corazón.

\- Bueno... la verdad es que sí, Peri. Ya lo hice.

\- Y... ¿fue bonito? ¿Te gustó?

Había algo raro en la cara de Peri. No era solo curiosidad. Se veía un poco enojada; como si estuviera molesta.

\- Es algo muy bonito, Peri.

\- Mmmm...

Mi hermanita se cruzó de brazos por un momento. ¿Acaso estaba... celosa?

Pero se rehízo muy rápido.

\- Bueno. Si ya lo hiciste, ¿puedes decirme que se siente?

Suspiré, porque me di cuenta de que no me iba a dejar en paz si no le decía algo... lo que sea.

\- Se siente muy bonito, Peri. Es...

Me detuve porque me costó trabajo encontrar las palabras. Entonces, me acordé de mi hermosa prima. La calidez y el sabor de sus labios... y por fin pude decirle algo:

\- Es algo tan suave... tan emocionante. El corazón se te sale del pecho. Cuando tú lo hagas, también te va a encantar, hermanita.

Y en ese momento, Peridot me hizo la pregunta que cambiaría las cosas entre nosotros para siempre:

\- ¿Me enseñarías a besar, hermanito?

Yo creí haber escuchado mal, pero ella se había incorporado, se volteó; me echó los brazos al cuello y comenzó a pegarse a mi cuerpo.

En un acto reflejo, intenté apartarla con mis manos y terminé agarrando de lleno uno de sus preciosos senos.

Mi cara se puso de mil colores. Aquel adorable pecho se sentía tan suave y firme en mi mano...

Y mi hermanita no parecía estar incómoda en lo más mínimo.

* * *

Me quedé bloqueado. De momento, me sentí culpable e incómodo por estar tocando uno de los pechos de mi hermana. Pero ella, en vez de enojarse o retroceder, se acercaba más a mí.

¡Dios! Esos hermosos ojos verdes. Esa piel blanca, con unas pocas pecas en los lugares adecuados para realzar su belleza... Ese rostro y esos labios preciosos. Seguro que cualquier otro hombre hubiera estado feliz y excitado por el hecho de que una lindísima muñeca como Peridot lo quisiera besar. Pero yo, la verdad, Estaba muy nervioso…

Excitado y estimulado también. Pero sobre todo muy nervioso.

Y sí que estaba consciente de que aquello no estaba muy bien. Seguramente debí hacer algo para detener la situación. Pero... ¿será que realmente no quería? Porque sí hice algo, pero fue de verdad patético. Solo se me ocurrió decirle:

\- Peri... Yo no te puedo besar. Eso... Se hace con alguien que te gusta.

\- ¿Y yo no te gusto, hermanito?

¡Diablos! Pregunta inteligente para una observación tonta. Y siguió acercando su rostro al mío. Hizo su torso para adelante, y su seno casi desbordó mi mano.

¡Mierda! ¡Sí soy un maldito pervertido! En vez de empujarla y rechazarla, mi mano se cerró por completo sobre su pecho. ¡Estaba manoseando a mi hermanita! Y Para colmo, lo único que hice fue decir otra estupidez.

\- De verdad, Peri... Estas cosas solo se hacen con alguien que te ama.

\- ¿Y tú no me amas?

¿Alguna vez les ha pasado, que sienten una emoción tan poderosa que los bloquea completamente para pensar y actuar?

Bueno, pues eso fue lo que me pasó a mí. Su respuesta fue como toparse con una pared. Un verdadero shock. Y para colmo, su carita de niña tierna y mimada se veía tan preciosa y adorable...

Ay Peri... ¿Por qué tienes que ser tan bonita? ¿Por qué tienes que tener esa boca perfecta, esa piel suavecita y ese olor tan rico?

¿Por qué tu seno se sentía tan embrujadoramente suave y firme en mi mano?

¿Por qué tengo que quererte tanto? ¿Y por qué tienes que gustarme tanto, si eres mi hermanita menor?

Ya no me resistí. Ya no pude resistirme. Los labios de mi hermanita tocaron los míos y se mantuvieron allí por varios segundos.

¡Maldición! Qué bonito sentí. Que rico contacto con la suavidad y la humedad de sus labios. Con su cálido aliento perfumado...

Me deje llevar. ¡Me dejé llevar! Al principio tenía mis ojos abiertos, pero fue algo tan bello y exquisito que también los cerré. Y luego...

¿Saben qué? Me siento como el tipo más despreciable y asqueroso del mundo porque lo disfruté. Y lo peor es que ella también lo hizo, y nunca separó sus labios de los míos. Y entonces yo... hice todo lo que aprendí de Lapis aquella tarde. Comencé a masajear sus labios y... metí mi lengua en su boca.

¡Agggh! Doy asco, ¿verdad?

Peri estaba fascinada, y no se separaba de mí. Repetía todo lo que yo hacía y no aflojaba ni por un momento. De verdad parecía estar disfrutando de ese beso incestuoso. Y yo, la verdad es que perdí todos mis... ¿cómo se dice?

Mis escrúpulos. Eso es.

No sé ni cuánto tiempo la tuve allí, sentada sobre mis piernas y besándose conmigo. Solamente escuchaba sus suspiros y su respiración tan agitada. Estoy seguro de que mi pene estaba bien erecto y presionando contra su conchita, pero ella no dio ninguna muestra de miedo o incomodidad. Y la verdad, tampoco recuerdo bien cómo es que nos separamos al fin.

Lo que sí recuerdo es que mi hermanita tenía una preciosa sonrisa de oreja a oreja, y me abrazó tan fuerte que hizo que me doliera.

\- ¡Sí, hermanito! ¡Sí! Ya tuve mi primer beso, ¡Y me lo diste tú, que te quiero tanto!

Yo no sabía que decir. Empezaba a sentirme avergonzado, pero ella se veía tan contenta. Y no tuve valor para apartarme.

\- Steven, ¡Gracias! ¿Sabes que yo siempre te he amado?

¡Pum! Aquello fue otro shock directo a mi cerebro. ¿Que Peri siempre me había amado? ¿Qué significaba eso?

\- No me importa que seas mi hermano, Steven. Yo te quiero mucho. Mucho. Y quiero ser tu novia, aunque tenga que esconderme de todo el mundo.

Eso me hizo reaccionar por fin. La aparté de mí, y le hablé mirándola a los ojos.

\- Peri, es que yo no puedo ser tu novio. Soy tu hermano, ¿entiendes? Y esto es inmoral.

Pero ella me dirigió una de sus sonrisas más irritantes y sarcásticas.

\- ¿Y quién nos va a juzgar, hermanito? ¿La sociedad? Nadie tiene por qué enterarse. ¿Nuestra familia?

\- Sí, Peri. Papá, Mamá. Y Connie, por supuesto.

Ella se tapó la boca para contener una risita. Y lo que dijo me dejó completamente helado.

-Steven, Steven... Mi querido hermanito. Toda nuestra familia es inmoral. ¡Toda! ¿No me vas a decir que no te has dado cuenta de la manera en que mi papá se cachondea a Connie, verdad? Y no solo eso... ¿No has pasado por la puerta de su cuarto en la madrugada? ¿No has escuchado los ruidos que hacen?

\- ¿Ehh?

Caray. ¿De verdad había sido tan ciego y sordo? Ahora que lo decía...

De todas maneras, dejó de reírse y me volvió a mirar. La expresión de su cara cambió hasta hacerse tierna otra vez, y volvió a abrazarme.

\- Hermanito... La verdad eres tan inocente. Estoy segura de que ni siquiera te imaginas lo feliz que me estás haciendo. Ni debes haberte dado cuenta jamás de que yo te amo, y te he amado desde que era una niñita.

Dios... ¿de dónde había sacado ese discursito? ¿De alguna telenovela?

Pero ella no me dio tregua. Parecía que estaba leyendo mi mente.

\- Me imagino lo que estás pensando, hermanito. Que soy muy niña, que no sé nada del amor. Y a lo mejor tienes razón y no sé nada. Pero no necesito saber, Steven. Eso lo siento. Aquí.

Al decir esto, ella tomó una de mis manos y la puso directamente encima de su seno izquierdo. Yo me sonrojé y la retiré como si el cuerpo de Peri estuviera hecho de brasas ardientes. Ella se río, y me abrazó una vez más.

\- De verdad, hermanito. No entiendo cómo es que tú eres más inocente que yo. Pero sin duda lo eres -soltó otra risita encantadora-. Y eso me encanta de ti. Eso… y todo lo demás.

Sin darme tiempo a nada, Peri se separó de mí. Se acomodó la ropa y me sorprendió tomando mi cabeza y dándome otro beso en los labios.

\- Date cuenta y observa bien, hermanito. Vivimos en una familia de pervertidos. Papá y mamá lo son. Connie lo es, y todos los tíos y primos también. ¿Sabes que han hecho fiestas swinger _entre ellos_?

\- ¿¡Ehhh?! -exclamé, sin entender nada. Peridot vio mi cara, sonrió de nuevo y apretó mi cabeza contra sus senos.

\- Ay, hermanito... De verdad, de verdad eres más inocente de lo que yo creía. Sí he visto que miras con deseo a mamá, a Connie y alguna vez a mí, pero nunca ha pasado de ahí. A ti y a mí nos han respetado bastante. A mí solo han intentado toquetearme un par de primos, pero no hubo nada más. Y a ti... Creo que nada más Connie se pasa de lista contigo. Y no sé... Tal vez Lapis...

Les juro que en ese momento mi cabeza ya daba vueltas. Después de lo que había pasado, creí que era el pervertido más asqueroso del mundo por haber disfrutado de los labios de mi hermanita. Y ahora resultaba que... ¿yo era el más inocente de todos?

Debo haberme visto patético, porque mi hermanita se puso a mi lado y comenzó a acariciarme la cabeza como a un bebé.

\- Ay hermanito, perdóname... Creí que ya sabías todo esto. No sé por qué, o cómo han construido una burbuja para ti, y en cierto modo para mí. Pero ya lo averiguaremos. Por ahora, solo quiero que sepas que yo te amo. Te amo de verdad. Quizá más que nuestra madre y nuestra hermana postiza. Eres la única persona en esta familia de locos en la que puedo confiar.

Yo suspiré. Era demasiada información para mí. Peridot puso su mano sobre mi muslo, y yo me sentí completamente perdido. ¿Acaso había sido tan mal observador? ¿Nuestra familia podía ser así, tan...? No lo sé.

Y en ese momento no quería pensarlo.

Por extraño que parezca, empecé a pensar que todo eso era un sueño. Que no podía ser real. Desde el beso de mi preciosa hermanita, hasta lo que me había estado diciendo, Pero... la verdad es que ahora todo tenía sentido.

¿Cuántos padres se besan y se tocan con sus hijas mayores cuando casi cualquier persona podría verlos? ¿Cuántas mujeres se quedan con una niña completamente ajena? ¿Cuántas muchachas grandes se ponen a jugar con sus hermanos adolescentes y casi se dejan chupar los senos por ellos? ¿Cuántas madres besan a sus hijas en la boca y dejan que sus maridos pasen todo el tiempo que quieran en la habitación de la hija con las puertas cerradas?

¡Cuántas preguntas sin respuesta, Dios mío!

La verdad es que el beso que me había dado con Peridot se veía ahora casi inocente. Incluso más que lo que había pasado con Lapis.

Peridot me abrazó, ¡otra vez! y me habló con una dulzura casi imposible para una niña de su edad.

\- Debo irme, hermanito. Tengo trabajos que hacer. Pero quiero que sepas que estoy muy, muy feliz de que tú me hayas dado mi primer beso. Y que es verdad que me gustaría ser tu novia escondida. Y no te preocupes por nada porque... aunque las putas de Connie o Lapis logren hacerte suyo algún día, yo soy y siempre seré aquella a la que le diste su primer beso.

Y sin darme tiempo para reaccionar, me besó otra vez en los labios. Y otra vez no tuve ni la fuerza ni el deseo para oponerme de ninguna manera.

Creo que ayer fue el día en que de verdad perdí mi inocencia.

O por lo menos, eso creía.


	2. La confusión de los sentimientos

**2.- La confusión de los sentimientos**

Como ya se imaginarán, en la noche de ayer no pude dormir. Y tampoco ahora, aunque me caigo de sueño.

Tengo tantas cosas en que pensar...

Todo lo que mi hermana me dijo sobre la familia me impresionó mucho. De verdad.

Aunque hay algo que no entendí: ¿qué significará eso de _swinger_? Voy a tener que buscar en Internet.

Pero eso no es importante. Puede esperar. Hasta lo de papá, mamá y Connie puedo pensarlo después. Lo que me tiene fascinado, es el beso de mi hermana Peri.

De verdad... ¡Qué rico y qué bonito! Qué suaves labios tiene mi Peri. ¡Y es tan dulce!

Esperen un momento. ¿MI Peri? Será que... ¿Estoy empezando a hacerme a la idea de que somos una especie de novios?

Caray. Hace solo dos días, esa idea me hubiera dado asco. Pero ahora, aunque sí me siento mal, una parte de mi mente empieza a sentirse a gusto. Y es que a mi hermanita de verdad la quiero. La quiero mucho.

Lo que nos pasó... Lo que hicimos, de verdad lo cambio todo. Antes de ayer, mi hermana se había convertido desde hacía tiempo en una niña latosa y empalagosa; que ya no tenía casi nada que ver con las cosas que estaba viviendo. Pero ahora...

Me hizo recordar tantas cosas buenas.

Nunca tuve una aliada mejor que mi hermanita. Siempre se preocupaba tanto por mí... Me consolaba cuando me pasaba algo, me daba de sus dulces; cubrió muchas de mis travesuras.

Ahora que me pongo a recordar, ni siquiera mi madre ha estado tan presente en mi vida como Peridot. Y ahora que recuerdo todo esto y el beso que nos dimos, siento que la quiero todavía más. Ha vuelto a dejar de ser aquella niña latosa. Esta niña mujercita que es mi hermana querida. Una de las mujeres a las que verdaderamente he amado en mi vida.

Pero me siento culpable, porque estoy viendo a mi Peri como una mujercita. Después de todo, lo que haga mi familia es cosa de ellos. Lo que hagan mi papá y Connie es cosa de ellos. Yo siempre había visto a Peri como una hermanita a la que había que amar y respetar. Sobre todo porque en la casa, todos la respetan. Pero ahora...

¡No, no, no!

Ya no puedo verla de la misma manera. Lo digo de nuevo: otra vez dejó de ser la mocosa latosa, para volver a convertirse en mi hermanita querida.

¿Qué voy a hacer?

¿Qué puedo hacer?

Estoy en mi cuarto, intentando descansar un poco. MI mamá llevó a Peridot para hacer un trabajo con unas amigas. Y mi papá y Connie están... Quién sabe dónde.

Pero no importa. La que me importa es Peri. Imagínense: me encantaría que estuviera aquí conmigo. ¡Y que tratara de besarme de nuevo!

Sé que no es correcto, pero eso es lo que yo deseo. Y estoy seguro de que otra vez me sería imposible oponerme.

Pero también tengo miedo. Toda la mañana, ella me ha estado sonriendo y me toca cada vez que puede. Toques discretos, ¿eh? No vayan a pensar en cosas pervertidas. Me toca el brazo o los hombros, o me hace cosquillas en la espalda. Solo una vez me pellizco un cachete y me dio un beso muy cerca de los labios.

¿Qué irá a pasar después, dios mío?

¿Y saben que es lo peor? Que ya me siento ansioso por averiguarlo.

Mi hermanita es una verdadera joya. Mucho más valiosa que cualquier peridoto o diamante que exista en el mundo. Es increíble. ¡Diablos! Me imagino que ya los estoy cansando, pero es que no puedo dejar de pensar en ese beso.

Fue tan diferente a los que me dio Lapis...

Pero, ahora que lo pienso... ¿no será que Lapis tuvo parte de la culpa de todo esto? Despertó en mí instintos que ni siquiera sospeché que tenía.

* * *

Verán, lo de Lapis fue un acto de voluntad. Pero ella empezó.

Lapis pertenece a la familia de mis primos más cercanos. Es hija de mis tíos Jasper y Topacio, junto con mis primas Aquamarine, Agatha y mi primo Zircón. Siempre nos hemos llevado muy bien, pero Peridot no los quiere mucho; porque dice que son los más pervertidos de todos. A mí no me consta... o no me constaba hasta lo de Lapis.

Lapis... ¿qué nombre tan raro, verdad? Se llama en realidad Lapislázuli. Échenle la culpa de esos nombres a mis padres, sus hermanos, y su obsesión fanática con las gemas. Ni siquiera yo me salvé. Mi segundo nombre es Cuarzo, y a Connie la querían rebautizar como Connie Tourmaline.

Bueno, pues resulta que Lapis es una muchacha que tiene un par de años más que yo. Es una preciosidad, casi tan bonita como mi Peri, aunque su cuerpo es muy diferente. Es bastante delgada, pero muy acuerpadita. Su cara es hermosa, tiene los ojos azules y tuvo la idea de teñirse el pelo del mismo color que sus ojos. Podrán pensar que se ve rara así; pero la verdad es que le queda muy bien.

Confieso que siempre estuve enamoriscado de ella. Pero ella no me prestaba mucha atención, hasta que cumplí los 13 años. A esa edad, como por arte de magia, di "el estirón". Aumenté casi 40 centímetros de estatura y creí de todo a todo. Y entonces Lapis, y a decir verdad el resto de mis primas, comenzaron a prestarme atención. Mucha atención.

Pero Lapis fue la más osada. La que tomó más rápido la oportunidad. No nos habíamos visto en varios meses, y nos las arreglamos para quedarnos solos en el jardín de la casa de nosotros. Al principio, solamente platicábamos tonterías y nos reíamos. No teníamos mucho que compartir, ya que vamos en diferentes grados y en distintas escuelas.

Ella acababa de dejar a su novio, y me contó que se sentía liberada, más que triste. Que quería estar un tiempo solamente probando, sin comprometerse en una relación seria de ningún tipo.

Para ser sincero, yo me sentí un poco contento. El novio de Lapis nunca me cayó bien, y supongo que algún rincón perverso de mi mente imaginó que, ahora que Lapis estaba libre, quizá pudiera prestarme atención a mí. ¡En fin!

Fantasías de adolescente calenturiento, ¿o no? Después de todo, ella es mi prima.

Llegó un momento en nos quedamos sin nada más que decir. Entonces, Lapis me miró fijamente con esos preciosos ojos azules, y me dijo sin ningún tipo de pena.

\- Te has puesto muy guapo, primito. ¡Y cómo has crecido! Seguramente debes tener muchas admiradoras.

Su mirada tan especial hacia que yo me pusiera nervioso. Me costó trabajo encontrar palabras para contestarle.

\- La verdad, no. Ya sabes, como no soy deportista, ni me comporto como un idiota...

\- Lo sé. Mis tíos los han criado a ustedes tres super sanos. Pero, ¡oye! Seguramente hará alguna chica interesada, no me vas a decir que no... O tú eres el que no está interesado.

A mí se me subieron todos los colores a la cara. Me daba pena confesar que era bastante tonto con las mujeres.

\- ¡No!, claro que sí lo estoy. Hay una chica que se llama Garnet, pero...

\- Espera. ¡Espera un minuto! -dijo Lapis-. ¿Te refieres a Garnet? ¿La hermanita menor de Rubí?

\- Ahh... Si estamos hablando de la misma Rubí, entonces sí.

\- ¡Uy, Steven! ¡Esa chavita es un desmadre! Aparenta que no rompe un plato, pero se lleva la vajilla completa. No sabes en la que te estás metiendo.

Yo la miraba, incrédulo. ¿De verdad Garnet era así? Nosotros la veíamos tan modosita y bien portada.

\- ¿En serio? La verdad, no parece que hablemos de la misma persona, Lapis.

\- ¡Claro que es ella! ¿Cuántas Garnet crees que puede haber por ahí? No, Steven. Ni caso te va a hacer. A esa chamaca le gustan los hombres bien corriditos. Y tú apenas estarás dando tus primeros besos, ¿no?

\- Ehh...

Lapis me miró sorprendida. Se llevó una mano a la boca. Y yo me puse bien colorado.

\- Ay, Steven. ¿De verdad, no has besado a ninguna chica?

\- N-noo...

\- Mmm. Como que no lo puedo creer, Steven. Eres muy guapo. Seguramente eres demasiado tímido.

\- Creo que... la cosa va por ahí.

\- ¡Pero no tienes por qué ser tan tímido, Steven! Estoy segura de que a muchas les pareces atractivo. A mí, por ejemplo.

Yo me quedé de una pieza cuando dijo eso. Y sobre todo, porque acarició una de mis mejillas cuando lo hizo, pero no se detuvo ahí. Acercó su bellísima cara a la mía, y pasó la punta de sus dedos por mis labios.

\- Mira nada más, este labiecito tan gordito y sabroso. ¿Cómo puede una chica dejar pasar la oportunidad de besarlo?

Ay dios... de verdad, sentí una sensación muy rara. Como si se me estuvieran cayendo los calzones. Supongo que un corderito sentiría lo mismo frente a una cobra venenosa que se balancea justo frente a él.

\- Tus labios me gustan mucho, Steven. ¿Me dejas probar?

Se me escapó un suspiro. Un jadeo, más bien. Y mi experta primita supo inmediatamente lo que eso significaba. Su sonrisa incitadora no le pedía nada a las de las actrices de las series que me gustaba ver. Y yo me quedé ahí, hecho todo un idiota mientras ella acercaba sus labios a los míos...

¿Les gustan las caricaturas de los Looney Tunes? ¿Alguna vez vieron el episodio en el que una espía hermosísima besa en la boca al pato Daffy?

Bueno, pues lo que le pasó al pato Daffy fue exactamente lo que yo sentí. Una explosión de todos mis sentidos. Por un momento, no supe dónde estaba. Y solo me recuperé hasta que Lapis se separó de mí.

Mi hermosa prima soltó una risita cuando vio mi cara.

\- Me encantas, Steven. Tus labios son tan suavecitos. Y tú eres tan inocente... ¿Te molesta que tu prima te esté pervirtiendo?

\- N-no. Para nada -suspiré-. ¡Ay Lapis!... Qué bonito fue.

Lapis sonrió. ¡Qué hermosa sonrisa tiene mi prima! Casi tanto como la de mi Peri.

\- ¿De verdad te gustó? Entonces, ¿no te molestaría que lo vuelva a hacer?

No podía creerlo. ¡La más bonita de mis primas quería besarse conmigo! Sé que soy torpe y tímido, pero no soy un estúpido. Recuerdo que ahora fui yo quien acarició su lindo rostro, y ella tomó mis manos con las suyas.

Aquella tarde, mi hermosa prima me dio un curso extraintensivo de toda clase de besos. Sin duda alguna que dejé para siempre mi niñez atrás.

* * *

Ahora lo saben todo. ¿Verdad que me porté como un idiota con Peri?

Será que la quiero tanto, que me da tanta ternura...

Los besos de Lapis fueron deliciosos. Pero ahora, solo puedo pensar en el beso de mi querida hermanita.

Si tuviera que elegir quién quisiera que estuviera conmigo en este momento, en mi habitación solitaria, mi cabeza y mi corazón se dividirían.

Mi cabeza me pediría a Lapis. Belleza y placer casi sin riesgos. Lo mejor del mundo, ¿no?

Pero mi corazón... Mi corazón me pediría a mi querida hermanita. Al pequeño lucero que ha iluminado mi vida desde hace doce años. Y que solo ayer descubrí cuánto la quiero y la deseo.


	3. Una tarde a solas

**3.- Una tarde a solas**

¿Les dije alguna vez que mi hermana Peridot es inteligente? ¿Sí?

Pues les mentí. No es verdad. No es inteligente.

La realidad, es que mi hermanita Peridot es una genio.

Una auténtica genio. Esa es la verdad, y no les estoy exagerando ni un poquito.

Vean ustedes: ayer fue hacer un trabajo con sus amigas. Era un proyecto para la feria de ciencias. Se tardaron unas pocas horas; y hoy Peridot llegó feliz, porque ganaron el primer lugar.

¡La hubieran visto! Llegó abrazándonos y besándonos a todos. Especialmente a mí. Tanto, que incluso mi mamá nos miraba de reojo, y nos dijo:

\- ¡Uy! Pero qué amorosos están esos dos nenes. ¡Y eso que hace unos días, Peridot se quejaba de que ya no la querías, Steven!

Connie y mi papá nada más se reían. Pero yo me puse rojo, más rojo que un camarón cocido. Porque Peridot me besó dos veces en los labios, y se pegaba a mi cuerpo como si hubiera sido una enamorada, más que una hermana.

De verdad, ¿mi familia no se da cuenta? ¿O de plano no les importa?

Pero tengo que ser sincero: me gustó. Y mucho.

* * *

\- Por favor, hermanito. ¿No vas a recompensar a la ganadora? ¿No me merezco que mi querido hermanito me dé un premio?

Yo estaba sudando frío. Una cosa es fantasear con todo lo que les contaba ayer, y otra cosa que estuviera ocurriendo en la vida real. Y lo malo... o lo bueno... era que no había nadie que pudiera ayudarme.

Mis papás salieron de compras, y Connie fue a pasar la tarde con sus amigas. Cuando eso sucede, ya sé que no regresarán por lo menos en cinco horas. Quisieron llevarse a Peridot y festejarla por su victoria, pero ella les dijo que estaba muy cansada por la feria de esa mañana, y que prefería quedarse conmigo.

¿Acaso ellos se sonrieron, o solo fue mi imaginación?

Yo me fui a mi cuarto inmediatamente, sin esperar a que Peridot quisiera venir conmigo. Cuando cerré, pegué mi oído a la puerta; y escuché que también se cerraba la puerta del cuarto de ella. No supe si sentir alivio o decepción.

¿Fue casualidad que no pusiera el seguro de mi puerta? ¿O fue una trampa de mi mente subconsciente?

El caso es que me acosté en la cama y cerré los ojos. Creo que empezaba a quedarme dormido; porque no escuché el momento en que Peridot entró al cuarto. Debe haberse acercado bien despacito a la cama, porque solo percibí su presencia cuando puso una mano sobre mi pecho.

\- Hola, hermanito -me dijo con una vocecita sensual y melodiosa.

Yo abrí los ojos... Y me quedé bien estúpido. No me escurría la baba, pero casi.

Peridot tenía puesto un top que dejaba ver su abdomen planito hasta el ombligo, y una licra que le cubría más o menos a la mitad de los muslos. Parecía no llevar sostén, porque sus pezones se traslucían perfectamente a través de la gruesa tela del top.

¿Cuándo demonios le habían comprado esa ropa?

Bueno... lo reconozco. Es simple ropa de ejercicio. Pero en el cuerpo de Peridot parecía tan reveladora como un bikini brasileño.

Qué hermosura. De verdad.

Me dejó completamente sin habla. Juro que yo no quería verla, pero me era imposible despegar la vista de las suaves curvas de aquel cuerpo preadolescente.

¿Cuándo se había puesto tan bonita? ¿Tan... deseable?

Con todas las proporciones guardadas, su cuerpo no le pedía nada al de Connie. Y era mucho más lindo que el de Lapis. No cabe duda que heredó todo de mamá.

\- ¿Te gusta lo que ves, hermanito? -dijo Peridot, poniendo las manos en sus generosas caderas.

Dios santo... La naturaleza se equivoca. ¿Cómo es posible que una niña que aún no cumple trece años luzca tan...

Perdón. Se me vino una palabra a la mente. Pero no me gusta utilizarla para describir a mi Peri.

Ella no esperó a que le contestara. Se sentó a mi lado en la cama y abrazó sus piernas.

Dios mío... Qué muslos.

No son demasiado gruesos, porque todo en mi preciosa hermanita está en perfecta proporción con su estatura. Pero su piel... lucía tan sedosa y acariciable.

\- Al menos puedo sentarme a tu lado, ¿verdad? Quiero pasar la tarde con mi hermanito.

\- C-claro -dije yo.

¡Mierda! No podía apartar mi vista de sus piernas, de sus brazos desnudos. De sus hermosas manos y su preciosa carita.

¡Maldita sea mi mente!

¿Ya les dije que Peri usa lentes? Pues sí. No tienen mucha graduación, y los usa solamente para leer. Pero escogió un diseño que resalta toda la belleza de su cara. Se ve todavía más hermosa con lentes, y la muy perversa debe saberlo; porque justo ahora venía con ellos.

\- ¿Vas a dormir? Porque si lo vas a hacer, me quiero dormir al lado tuyo.

\- Si... quiero dormir un poco, Peri.

\- Entonces, hazme sitio.

Así lo hice, y Peridot se acomodó a mi lado. La temperatura del cuarto había empezado a subir, creo yo. Porque estaba sudando.

Al parecer, a ella también le dio calor. Me pidió permiso para poner el ventilador. Yo le dije que sí, y ella se levantó para encenderlo.

Era un pequeño ventilador de pedestal que no llegaba al nivel de la cama, así que tuvo que agacharse para encenderlo. Y lo hizo de tal manera que tuve una visión plena de su hermoso y redondeado trasero... ¡Madre mía!

Ahora tenía otro problema. Mi "amiguito" comenzó a responder. Y como la naturaleza me dotó con cierta generosidad, era perfectamente visible a través de la tela de mi bermuda.

Peridot vino a acostarse a mi lado, dando una ojeada aparentemente casual a la tienda de campaña que se estaba formando en mi bermuda. Se sonrió, y se acercó a mí lo suficiente como para darme un sonoro beso en la mejilla.

\- Que descanses, hermanito -me dijo y me dio la espalda.

Imposible no quedarme un rato viendo el espectáculo. ¡Qué trasero más hermoso! Ni siquiera el de Connie o el de mi mamá se veían tan redonditos... Tan acariciables.

Solo había una manera de sustraerme. Cerré los ojos y procuré concentrarme en conciliar el sueño.

Pero no pude. Mi hermanita respiraba acompasadamente a mi lado. Abrí los ojos un momento, y me di cuenta de que había cambiado de posición. Ahora estaba boca arriba, con su preciosa boca entreabierta. Sus pezoncitos destacaban a través de la tela del top. Y ese vientre tan hermoso...

Ya desde hacía un rato, mi pene sentía un fuerte escozor. Y la vista de tanta belleza no había hecho más que aumentar ese ardor tan torturante. Al parecer, mi hermanita se había dormido de verdad, así que empecé a frotarme por arriba de la tela de la bermuda.

Sentí que me relajaba un poco, pero sabía muy bien que no podría terminar. Tal vez pudiera ir al baño sin que ella se despertara.

Me disponía a hacerlo, pero en ese momento, Peri se dio la vuelta y se pegó a mi cuerpo. Cuando abrí los ojos, ella estaba enconchada contra mí, y me sonreía pícaramente.

\- Hermanito, ¿por qué nos hacemos tontos? Ninguno de los dos tiene sueño. Y yo tengo muchas ganas de volver a probar tus labios, cariño.

"Y yo tus labios, y todo lo demás, mi amor", pensé. Pero obviamente no me atrevía a decirlo. Para ser franco, la reacción de Peri me asustó un poco. Perdí inmediatamente parte de mi erección.

MI hermana no se fijó en eso. Comenzó a acariciar mi cabello y mi cara con una de sus preciosas manos. Me miraba de una manera... No sé describirla bien. Era tierna, pero al mismo tiempo, con algo de deseo contenido. Su boca entreabierta. Una mirada de ruego...

Deseo, amor y ternura. ¿Alguien puede contra esa combinación?

Yo no pude.

Si alguna vez tuve escrúpulos, si alguna vez tuve moral... desaparecieron por completo en ese instante.

Antes de que me diera cuenta, la tenía entre mis brazos otra vez. Así de costado, nos abrazamos y mis manos quedaron alrededor de esa cintura tan fina. ¡Qué piel tan suave tiene Peri! Parecía pedir el toque de mis dedos. Ella rodeó mi espalda hasta donde sus brazos le permitieron. Sus senos se aplastaron contra la delgada tela de mi camiseta, y nuestras bocas se acercaron a nuestros rostros anhelantes.

Me desconecté, esa es la verdad. ¿Alguna vez han sentido cómo el amor y la ternura se transforman en deseo? Yo tenía en mis brazos a una de las mujeres que más he amado en mi vida. Y su rostro, sus ojos entrecerrados, su boca entreabierta y esos ojazos verdes se veían tan lindos y tiernos...

Cuando sentí su aliento, la suavidad y calor de aquel cuerpo maravilloso, todo cambió en un instante. Me volví un puro deseo. Un anhelo de tocarla, de estrecharla... de besar esa piel y esa boquita perfecta; tan roja y bien perfilada sin una gota de maquillaje...

\- Hermanito... Te quiero mucho. Bésame, por favor. ¡Bésame!

Y así lo hice. Júzguenme, si quieren; pero ya los hubiera querido ver en mi lugar. Con tanto amor, deseo y belleza justo al alcance de sus manos.

No me apresuré. No sé qué instinto o qué sabiduría oculta en mi cuerpo me ayudó en ese momento. Comencé besando suavemente sus mejillas, su frente, su barbilla. Hubiera besado sus ojos, si no llevara los lentes. Y solo poco a poco me acerqué a la flor de sus labios. La besé con delicadeza... con dulzura. Hice todo lo que no pude hacer el día en que nos besamos por primera vez. Todo lo que Lapis me enseño, y todo lo que yo mismo no tenía idea que sabía.

Y Peri... mi Peri también me enseñó cosas sobre las que yo no tenía la menor idea. Succionaba mis labios, los mordía suavemente, los tocaba con su lengua... Imposible saber en dónde había aprendido todas esas cosas. Conociéndola como la conozco, es posible que haya visto algún tutorial en Internet. Y como es tan inteligente y aprende tan rápido...

¡Ay! Pero en ese momento, no me importaba en absoluto...

Perdón. Perdón si me he vuelto un puro suspiro, pero estoy recordando. Me siento como si lo volviera a vivir. ¡Dios! La sesión de besos con Lapis no tenía ninguna comparación con esto. Con Lapis era puro deseo y placer. Pero yo tenía en mis brazos a Peri. ¡Mi Peri! Mi amor...

Por dios, ¿por qué hasta ahora supe que estoy enamorado de ella? ¿De mi hermanita menor?

No saben cómo me arrepiento por haberla tratado tan mal, durante tanto tiempo.

* * *

Qué curioso. Mi primer beso fue la búsqueda del placer. Simple ansia y calentura. En mi segundo beso, eso también influyo. Pero sobre todo, ganaron los nervios y la sorpresa.

Ahora, que creía saber lo que era un beso de verdad, resulta que no tenía ni una remotísima idea.

"Es mucho mejor con amor", escuche una vez, cuando alguien hablaba de los besos y el sexo. Y por supuesto, no tenía la menor idea de lo que eso significaba. Pero ahora lo supe. Lo había descubierto en los brazos de Peri.

¿Alguna vez han besado una boca con ganas de permanecer ahí para siempre? ¿Sintiendo que estarían felices de morir en ese momento, y con esa sensación?

Si no les ha ocurrido, se los deseo. Ojalá les ocurra. Se los deseo de todo corazón.

Peri y yo perdimos la noción del tiempo y del espacio. De verdad, el beso se volvió tan tierno... Nuestros labios se deslizaban suavecito, lentamente; haciéndome sentir delicioso. Por momentos abría los ojos para ver el lindo rostro de mi hermanita frente a mí, y me sentía invadido por una nueva oleada de ternura y deseo. Apenas hacíamos breves pausas para respirar y volver a comenzar. Las caricias... las sonrisas anhelantes... muestras manos deslizándose por nuestros cuerpos febriles

Mentiría si dijera que no llegué a desear algo más. Claro que sí. Voy a sonar como un degenerado, pero mis manos recorrieron toda la espalda y el hermoso trasero de mi hermanita. Y ella se pegaba más a mí para hacer lo mismo.

La mano de los seres humanos es maravillosa. Cuando acariciaba las nalgas de Peri, podía sentir tanto la ropa como la piel que llenaba mis manos. Ya no tengo palabras para describir esa sensación, pero sí puedo recordarla. Si me esfuerzo un poco, puedo sentir como si su piel volviera a llenar mis manos...

Pero confieso que también tuve miedo. No sé... mi propia mente me impedía ir más allá. No sé si era la conciencia de que Peri es mi hermana, o lo pequeña y frágil que se veía. Parecía una niña con el cuerpo de una mujer. Quizá fue el regreso de la culpa y mi bien escasa moralidad, que creía extraviadas por completo un rato antes.

Lo que haya sido, me impidió ir más allá. Me deleité con sus besos, su calor; el suavísimo contacto de la piel de sus brazos y su espalda. Y ella se conformó con eso... o al menos eso, creí en un principio.

Por fin llegó el momento en que nos calmamos un poco. Mi linda Peri se refugió en mis brazos, pegando su rostro a mi pecho. Yo le acariciaba suavemente la espalda y su sedosa cabellera rubia. Estuvimos así unos minutos, y luego Peri me miró. ¡Se veía tan tierna! Su hermosa sonrisa me llegó al alma.

\- Te amo, hermanito -susurró.

Yo no pude menos que contestarle del mismo modo.

\- Yo también te amo, Peri.

\- ¿De verdad, hermanito?

\- ¡Claro que sí! Y no entiendo cómo no me di cuenta antes de lo mucho que te quiero.

¡Me miraba con tanta ternura! Sus ojitos verdes se nublaron, y me abrazó muy, muy fuerte.

\- No sabes que feliz me siento por eso. Hubo un tiempo en el que llegué a pensar que ya no me querías.

¡Ay! Eso me dolió tanto... Porque sabía perfectamente a qué se refería. De todos modos, tenía que preguntarle.

\- ¡No, hermanita; no! ¿Por qué pensaste eso?

\- Es que... -ella dejó de mirarme, y pegó su cabeza a mi pecho-. Un poco después de que cumpliste doce años, tú... comenzaste a ignorarme. A regañarme. Siempre habíamos estado juntos, siempre compartimos todas las cosas. Hasta nos bañábamos juntos, ¿te acuerdas?

\- Claro. Cuando éramos muy pequeños.

\- Sí. Pero eran tantas cosas las que compartíamos. Y entonces, un buen día... ¡Pum! Todo se acabó...

Peri se detuvo y escuché que sollozaba bajito. ¡Dios! Eso me partió el corazón.

\- No, Peri. Peri... Por favor, no llores.

\- Perdón, hermanito... ¡No puedo evitarlo! Así como ahora, lloré muchas veces en mi cuarto. Tú fuiste siempre mi único amigo. Mi confidente y mi protector. Nunca le tuve miedo a nada ni a nadie mientras tú estabas cerca. ¿Te imaginas lo que sentí...

\- ¡Ay, Peri...

La abracé fuerte contra mí. Después me miró, y yo comencé a secar sus lágrimas con mis dedos. Me dolía tanto verla así, que estuve a punto de llorar también.

\- Steven, hermanito... No confío en nadie de la familia. Solo en ti. Connie nos ha tratado bien. Mamá y papá también, pero... ¿Alguna vez has hablado con ellos en serio? ¿De las cosas que te preocupan?

Hice un esfuerzo de memoria, y no me fue difícil entender lo que Peri quería decir. Algo de razón tenía, pero sí... Mi padre era alguien más o menos confiable. Así se lo dije a ella.

\- Pues conmigo no -me contestó con una mueca-. A veces pienso que ninguno me quiere. O que no les importo. Hacen como que me escuchan, pero sus ademanes... Su voz... Ninguno me toma en serio. No sé si será porque les hablo de cosas que no entienden; o porque creen que soy muy chica para tratar ciertos temas. Antes de que... nos distanciáramos, tú eras el único que me hacía caso, hermanito.

¡Dios de todos los universos!

\- Peri, chiquita... -dije, mientras le acariciaba el cabello-. Te juro que eso no volverá a pasar. No sabes cómo... me arrepiento de todo lo que te ignoré. ¿Quieres que te diga una cosa, hermanita? Tú eres para mí como la joya de esta familia.

Peri sonrió, y sus ojos volvieron a nublarse. Y luego me atacó con sus besos.

La saliva se mezcló con el sabor de las lágrimas. Esa ha sido la primera vez que he probado ese sabor, y ojalá nunca tenga que hacerlo de nuevo.

Pero pronto eso ya no tuvo importancia, porque volvimos a enfrascarnos en una sesión de besos, todavía más hermosa que la primera. Me es muy difícil explicar qué me pasó esta vez. ¿Me creerían si les digo que sentí muy poco deseo real? Deseo sexual, quiero decir.

La primera vez, tuve que controlarme. Esta vez, no hizo falta. Era como si hablara con Peri en un lenguaje misterioso que solo podía expresar con mis besos y mis caricias. Como si... ¿Cómo lo explico? Como si cada beso y cada caricia fueran una sílaba o una letra de la frase: "Aquí estoy. Te amo, te adoro, y nunca jamás quiero abandonarte. Siempre podrás contar conmigo".

Perdónenme si suena raro o confuso, pero es muy difícil poner en palabras lo que sentía. En mi poca experiencia y por lo que he visto en los libros y la tele, para mucha gente, los besos en la boca con caricias significan pasión y deseo. Por mi parte, no había casi nada de eso en ese momento. Quería que mi hermanita me sintiera a mí como una parte de ella; como alguien que la amaba incondicionalmente, y se preocuparía porque siempre estuviera feliz.

No supimos en qué momento nos dormimos. Lo único que recuerdo es que, en una pausa para respirar, Peri cerró los ojos y yo también lo hice. Luego, no supe nada más.

* * *

Me despertó el contacto de unos suaves labios sobre los míos. Algo tan sutil como el aleteo de una mariposa, y tan delicado como una nube de cielo.

Peri me estaba besando otra vez. Y se reía.

¡Qué hermosa risa la de mi hermanita! Daría lo que fuera por escucharla siempre.

\- Despierta, dormilón -me dijo juguetona-. Parece que nos dormimos un rato.

Ella estaba agachada sobre mí, y parada fuera de la cama. Como si regresara de algún lugar.

\- ¿Cuánto tiempo dormimos? -le pregunté, haciendo esfuerzos por despertar.

\- Parece que más o menos un hora. No te apures. Tenemos casi otras dos horas para nosotros.

Me sonrió. Se sentó en la cama, y comenzó a deslizarse lentamente hacia mí. Sus ojos y sus movimientos me recordaron algo. El hermoso cuerpo de mi hermana sobre mi cama, me parecía el de una gatita mimosa. No sé... esa forma de moverse. De acercarse poco a poco a mí...

Me sentí encantado con esa visión. Se deslizó a mis brazos, y yo la tomé rápidamente entre los míos. Inmediatamente comenzamos a besarnos, y nuestras manos a recorrer nuestra anatomía con mucha mayor libertad.

Yo mismo me sorprendí, pero recuerdo que leí alguna vez que cuando hablamos de amor, hablamos también de sexualidad. Seguramente eso era lo que nos estaba pasando. Claro, seguro contribuía nuestra propia perversidad. Nuestro deseo, y el hecho de habernos dicho claramente lo mucho que nos amábamos. Estábamos olvidando que éramos hermanos, para pasar a ser solamente una pareja de enamorados.

¿Será que por eso no me sorprendió tanto lo que pasó?

Verán: cuando despierto, aunque sea de una siesta corta, mi "mejor amigo" se despierta siempre en pie de guerra. Y esta vez, el contacto del tibio y fragante cuerpo de mi hermanita lo pusieron aún más frenético. Mi erección era monumental, y Peri estaba tan pegada a mí que no pudo menos que sentirla. Y no solo no se incomodó, sino que se pegó todavía más a mí. Podía sentir claramente sus pezones erectos a través de la tela de nuestra ropa.

Unos momentos después, dejó de besarme y se separó un poco. Se había quitado los lentes, y por eso vi claramente que todo su rostro se puso rojo.

\- Hermanito, ¿puedo pedirte un favor?

\- Claro, Peri. Lo que tú quieras.

Vaciló un instante. Jugaba con sus manos; era evidente que estaba nerviosa.

\- Me dejarías... ver tu...

Se detuvo, y creo que mi mente empezó a imaginarse lo que deseaba. Lo chistoso, es que comencé a sentirme excitado por eso. La verdad es que hice muy poco por detener las cosas

Maldición... Debería darme pena. Pero la verdad es que no me dio mucha. Y aunque ahora me siento avergonzado, estoy seguro de que lo volvería a hacer.

\- Mi... -comencé a repetir para apremiarla.

\- Tu...

¡Pobrecita! Se puso todavía más roja...

Pero lo que hizo sí me sorprendió. ¡Puso su mano sobre mi pene!

\- Esto. -dijo solamente.

¡Rayos! ¿De verdad le daba más pena decir la palabra que tocarme el pene?

Al parecer, así era... Porque no quitó la mano inmediatamente. Y lo peor... Yo tampoco hice nada por quitarme.

No cabe duda de que la razón es una cosa y los sentimientos son otra. Porque sí me puse colorado, y tuve el suficiente pudor para protestar.

\- ¡Peri! ¿Qué estás haciendo?

\- En serio, hermanito. ¿Me lo podrías enseñar? Es que... he visto muchos en fotografía. Pero nunca uno... real.

Ahora estaba más roja que un tomate. Pero... seguía si retirar la mano de ahí.

Y yo sin hacer nada para que la quitara.

Qué locura, ¿verdad?

Lo único que se me ocurrió, fue una de mis clásicas preguntas idiotas.

\- ¿Dónde has visto fotos de eso?

Lo peor que pude haber dicho, porque ella recuperó completamente sus bríos.

\- ¡En Internet, hombre! Donde se averiguan todas las cosas.

\- ¿Y por qué estabas viendo eso?

¿Se dan cuenta de lo estúpido e hipócrita que sonaba ese remedo de interrogatorio? Porque Peri, como es obvio, se dio cuenta enseguida.

\- ¡Vamos, Steven! ¿Por qué una mujer no puede tener curiosidad por el sexo, o por las partes del cuerpo del hombre? Piensa de una vez. Si un día van a meter una cosa de esas en tu cuerpo, harías bien en averiguar todo lo que puedas sobre ella, ¿o no?

Uy... me quede sin respuesta. ¿Ustedes podrían negarle que tenía razón?

Creo que en el fondo, yo tampoco. Pero el lado estúpido de mi mente no cejaba fácilmente en su empeño.

\- Pero es que... Estás muy chiquita para...

\- Steven... ¡Steven, hermanito adorado! -dijo tomando mi cara y dándome suaves cachetadas con sus manitas-. Voy a cumplir trece. ¡Mira mi cuerpo! ¡Óyeme hablar! ¿Así habla y luce una niña?

¡Pum! Juego, set y partido para Peri. Escrúpulos de Steven derrotados por blanqueada.

\- Bueno... Si te digo que sí... ¿te conformas con solo verlo?

Juro que la oí suspirar. Su voz temblaba de una manera rara.

\- Sí.

\- Está bien. Hazme un poco de sitio.

Ella se deslizó unos centímetros mientras yo comenzaba a desabotonar mi bermuda. Se puso colorada hasta de los brazos y el pecho. Yo sentía que el corazón se me iba a salir por la boca.

¿Por qué decidí quitarme el short por completo?

Lo deslicé por mis piernas, mientras Peri me miraba como si _no pudiera _ver para otro lado.

Y justo cuando me lo quité, escuchamos la voz de Connie gritando a todo pulmón:

\- ¡Steven, Peridot! ¡Ya llegué!

\- ¡Maldita zorra inoportuna! -gritó Peri, sin poder contenerse. Se tapó la boca enseguida, pero eso fue suficiente para que Connie se diera cuenta de que los dos estábamos en mi cuarto.

Peri y yo nos mirábamos a los ojos. El corazón se nos había caído a los pies.

\- ¿Están en el cuarto de Steven? -dijo nuestra hermana, y comenzó a tocar a la puerta.

¿Qué carajos íbamos a hacer ahora?


	4. Lazos familiares

**4.- Lazos familiares**

No había dónde esconderse. Nuestros roperos y libreros son pequeños, y bajo mi cama tenía un lío de aparatos, pesas y zapatos malolientes.

Para nuestra suerte, a Peridot se le ocurrió rápidamente lo que podíamos hacer. Se colocó a un lado de la puerta, y con señas me hizo la indicación de que abriera. Ella era lo suficientemente delgada para que, al abrir la puerta, no fuera evidente que había alguien detrás.

\- ¡Ya voy, Connie! ¡Espérame! -grité, e hice esfuerzos por poner mi mejor cara de desvelado.

Y me fui a abrir. Solamente lo suficiente para que Connie pudiera verme entero sin lastimar a Peri.

\- Hola, hermanito -dijo ella, alegremente -. ¿Estabas durmiendo?

\- Sí -dije con una media sonrisa y frotándome los ojos-. Ya sabes que me cuesta un poco de trabajo despertarme.

\- Pues ya no deberías dormir más. Son casi las 7 de la noche -dijo, con las manos en las caderas-. Oye... ¿Peri no está aquí contigo? Juraría que la oí gritar desde aquí adentro.

\- No -contesté, intentando que mi voz sonara firme.

Estaba empezando a ponerme nervioso. Y más, cuando me di cuenta de la mirada de sospecha de mi hermana mayor. Miró hacia adentro de la habitación durante varios segundos, y por fin pareció darse por satisfecha.

\- Está bien. Oye... Y que te pones bien cómodo para dormir, ¿no?

Mi hermosa hermana mayor me miraba de arriba a abajo. Y solo entonces recordé que no llevaba mi bermuda puesta...

Me puse de todos colores, y más cuando ella se quedó con la mirada fija en mi entrepierna.

Fue muy raro. Me veía de una manera extraña. No estaba enojada, ni sorprendida, ni asustada. No tengo idea de qué sería. Solo me di cuenta de que se pasó la lengua por los labios y se sonrió de una manera especial.

\- Uy. Mi hermanito ha crecido mucho. Y de todas partes. Nada más porque me urge conectarme a Internet, sino, en este momento te hacía otro ataque de cosquillas.

Se río cuando vio mi cara de asombro y se dio la vuelta para alejarse. Cuando iba a mitad del pasillo, se detuvo un momento para decirme:

\- Ponte short. Si Peridot te ve así, se va a morir del susto.

\- Maldita zorra... - oí que murmuraba tras la puerta.

* * *

Ya pasaron un par de días desde lo último que les conté. Peri y yo hemos estado muy ocupados y nos hemos visto muy poco. Estamos en evaluaciones, y aunque los exámenes no son difíciles, los malditos proyectos nos tienen bien ocupados. Hemos coincidido poco, y apenas nos hemos podido robar algunos besos apresurados.

¿Saben una cosa? Desde aquella tarde, mi necesidad de estar con Peri ha aumentado mucho. Desde ese día, siento que necesito sus besos. Quiero abrazarla, sentir su cuerpo, aspirar su aroma delicioso... Y creo que ella siente lo mismo. Cuando podemos abrazarnos y besarnos, siento que su cuerpo tiembla de la emoción. Suspira tanto como yo, y nos prometemos que cuando estemos desocupados, volveremos a pasar tiempo juntos.

En cambio, Connie ya terminó su semestre en la Universidad. Y todo parece indicar que esta vez no hizo planes y pasará las vacaciones en casa.

Hoy me siento tan feliz y emocionado como culpable. Bueno... Culpable no. Tengo la sensación de jugar con fuego. Lo de hoy fue muy bonito... muy excitante, pero muy arriesgado. Ojalá pronto tengamos la oportunidad de hacerlo de nuevo, con mayor tranquilidad.

Pero será mejor que me explique.

En la tarde, estuve varias horas trabajando en mi cuarto. Peri estaba en el suyo, y nuestros padres salieron. Fui a la cocina para beber algo y estirar las piernas. Luego me fui al baño, y para eso hay que pasar por el cuarto de mis padres y el de Connie.

Como es lógico, el cuarto de mis padres estaba abierto y vacío. Pero Connie tenía la puerta entreabierta y se oían risitas. Eso era en verdad muy raro, porque a ella le gusta la privacidad tanto como a Peri y a mí.

Hice una mueca de desagrado y me sentí molesto, porque creí que se le había ocurrido meter a la casa a uno de los imbéciles con los que anda. De veras que nunca entenderé cómo es que algunas mujeres tan hermosas e inteligentes como Connie, andan con patanes estúpidos, pero en fin.

Estaba por pasar de largo, pero en el último momento volteé, y me quedé paralizado cuando vi a mi hermosa prima Lapis sentada en la cama.

Me puse muy contento. Desde que empecé a besarme con Peri, ya no había pensado en Lapis para nada. ¿Qué ingrato, verdad? Después de todo, ella me enseñó a besar. Y tanto yo como Peri gozamos mucho con lo que aprendí de ella.

Ya iba yo a tocar la puerta para que me permitieran pasar y saludar a Lapis. Pero en ese momento, tuve una visión que hizo que se me cayera la quijada hasta el piso.

Connie estaba frente a Lapis; vestida solamente con un bikini brasileño rojo, precioso y super atrevido, que dejaba ver casi desnudo el maravilloso cuerpo de mi hermana mayor.

Dios mío...

Les juro que no exagero. Connie es un verdadero monumento. El bikini no tapaba absolutamente nada de sus más que voluminosas nalgas. Sus muslos gruesos, bien torneados, y el contraste con esa cintura delgada y su vientre plano...

Los triángulos del bikini apenas tapaban un poco más que sus pezones. ¡Qué senos tan increíbles! No sé muy bien qué significa, pero alguna vez escuché que la talla de su copa es D. Yo lo único que entiendo es que son muy grandes.

Ya se imaginan que mi amiguito se puso en pie de guerra con el espectáculo. Pero eso no era nada comparado con lo que vendría después.

\- Connie... - dijo Lapis, y tenía sus ojos tan abiertos. Hagan de cuenta que era un hombre el que miraba a mi hermana-. Con ese bikini en la playa, no te van a dejar tranquila.

\- No lo voy a usar para la playa. Es para seducirlo. A él.

\- ¿En serio? - dijo Lapis, y parecía muy sorprendida -. ¿Y el veto familiar? Creí que solo la chiquita tenía... derechos.

¿Derechos? ¿De qué rayos estaban hablando?

\- No hay problema. El veto ya no existe. Terminó hace poquito.

\- Y tú quieres ser la primera, ¿verdad? ¡Eres una putita golosa!

Ante mis ojos de sorpresa, Lapis se incorporó un momento y le dio una fuerte nalgada. Connie nada más se rio, y mi hermosa primita siguió hablando.

\- ¿Qué ya te cansaste de mi tío? ¿Y tus novios?

\- ¡Ellos son unos idiotas! Están bien para un ratito, pero nada más. Y de papá es imposible cansarse. Seguro que tú lo sabes bien, pirujita.

\- Tienes razón - contestó Lapis, y se puso roja.

Yo sentí como si el corazón se me subiera a la boca. ¡Mi hermana y mi prima tenían sexo con mi papá! Dios, Peri tenía razón. Somos una familia de pervertidos.

\- ¿No será demasiado para él?

\- ¡Cómo crees! Yo lo quiero mucho, y se lo merece. Deberías ver lo que tiene entre las piernas.

Así que Connie iba tras de otro. No pude evitar pensar quién iba a ser el afortunado que se comería ese precioso bombón de chocolate.

\- No es mala idea. Ya lo veré y lo probaré algún día, seguro. Pero me refiero a que se va a impresionar demasiado, primita. Con ese cuerpazo que te cargas, hasta yo siento que se me humedece la puchita.

Dios. ¿De verdad Lapis estaba diciendo eso?

Apenas podía creerlo. Y fue peor cuando escuché la respuesta de Connie. Se acercó hasta quedar frente a Lapis, puso las manos en sus caderas y bajo su cuerpo casi hasta que sus senos estuvieron frente a la nariz de mi prima.

\- ¿De veras, linda? ¿Todavía te gusto?

\- Claro que sí, perrita. Estás más hermosa que nunca.

Casi me desmayo cuando vi que Lapis abrazaba el generoso trasero de mi hermana, y mordió uno de sus pechos por encima de la tela del bikini. Connie se rio, y se sentó casi en sus piernas para darle un beso en la boca.

\- Ven aquí, preciosa. Hace mucho tiempo que no te disfruto.

Ay dios mío... Ay, dios mío. ¿Ellas iban a...

Comenzaron a besarse con tal intensidad, que me di cuenta de que Peri y yo todavía teníamos mucho que aprender. Ay... Esas lenguas y esos labios, caray. Me quedé como idiota viendo cómo se besaban, se lamian, se chupaban y se mordían.

Me da mucha vergüenza confesarlo, pero mi mano desabotonó la bragueta de mi bermuda y extraje a mi amiguito de su encierro. La verdad es que estaba tan erecto que la trusa me lastimaba. Comencé a cascármela, mientras aquellas preciosidades se quitaban toda la ropa y se besaban y chupaban por todos lados.

La verdad es que he visto muchos videos de pornografía, pero siempre de hombres con mujeres. El lesbianismo nunca me había llamado la atención... Hasta ese día.

Todo era hermoso, increíble y diferente. Había tanta pasión y deseo, pero todo era suave y delicado. Esa manera de besar, de acariciar. Esos gemidos de placer... ¡Ay, me parece que todavía los estoy oyendo! Y perdón, pero con eso de que recordar es volver a vivir...

Perdón. No me tardo. Tengo que ir a un lugar a donde nadie puede ir por mí...

Uf... Disculpen de nuevo. Ya con la cabeza fría, puedo acabarles de contar.

El caso es que yo estaba ahí, cascándome una paja monstruosa, mientras mi hermana y mi prima me brindaban sin saber el espectáculo de mi vida. ¡Qué hermosas se ven las mujeres cuando hacen el amor! Se mueven con una gracia... ¡Y qué habilidad, dios mío! Se ve que las dos tienen muchísimo tiempo haciendo el amor. Sabían bien donde besarse, morderse y hasta golpearse para aumentar su placer.

Hubiera querido ver todo, pero aunque me dé pena, debo confesar que no lo resistí. Me estaba dando tan duro que sabía que eyacularía de un momento a otro. Por un momento no me importó, y estuve a punto de hacerlo. Pero un relámpago de lucidez surcó mi mente, y me di cuenta de que no podría explicar qué estaba haciendo allí, de mirón, masturbándome y dándole a la puerta una nueva capa de pintura blanca...

Así que me fui al baño a terminar la obra. Allí di rienda suelta a mis gemidos de placer. Tenía los ojos cerrados, proyectando en mi mente la película que acababa de ver, y la verdad es que no tuve mucho cuidado de que todo terminara donde debiera. Estaba teniendo el orgasmo de mi vida, y no estaba como para fijarme en detallitos que podía corregir después.

Al terminar, me sentí tan relajado como nunca en mi vida. Pero la sensación de relajación solo me duró unos segundos.

Porque en la puerta del baño, estaba mi hermanita Peri. Y me miraba como si sus lindos ojos fueran a salirse de sus órbitas...


	5. Encuentro en el baño

**5.- Encuentro en el baño**

Me quedé paralizado, y Peri volvió a quedarse como hipnotizada mirando mi entrepierna. Esta vez, lo que veía no estaba cubierto por ninguna clase de prenda. Estaba viendo mi pene en toda su longitud y rigidez. Yo me quedé tan atontado que ni siquiera atiné a cubrirme. Debimos habernos visto bastante cómicos, los dos paralizados y embobados como protagonistas de algún mal meme.

Por una vez, puedo decir que fui el primero en reaccionar. Una reacción bastante simple y tonta, pero por lo menos fue sincera y echó a andar las cosas.

\- Peri...

Y ella me siguió enseguida. Salió de su trance, me miró, y se llevó un dedo a los labios para pedirme silencio.

Inmediatamente entró por completo al baño y cerró la puerta con seguro. Se acercó a mí lenta, pero bien decidida. Quedó junto a mí. Volvió a mirar mi pene, y me dijo en voz baja, con un brillo en su mirada.

\- Entonces, así es el pene de un hombre... ¡Cielos, hermanito! Es mucho más hermoso de lo que se ve en las fotos. Y además... El tuyo parece ser muy grande.

Mi erección ya había bajado, tanto por los nervios como por el orgasmo de un momento antes. Todavía tenía un poco de semen en la cabeza del pene.

\- Te estabas masturbando, ¿verdad? - me dijo con una mirada burlona- ¿En quién estabas pensando, hermanito? Seguro que no era en mí.

Yo me puse rojo y aparte la mirada. Eso fue suficiente para que ella confirmara sus sospechas.

\- Olvídalo. ¡Prefiero no saber! -me dijo con una mueca de desagrado. Pero enseguida volvió a sonreír-. Ok. No me voy a molestar por eso. Pero me gustaría que me dieras algo a cambio.

Yo estaba tan apenado que cedí de inmediato. Ustedes juzgarán si fue una buena o mala idea.

\- Lo que tú quieras.

\- Bueno -se detuvo un momento y vi que comenzaba a ponerse roja. Pero su voz sonó bien firme cuando me dijo: -. Quiero que me dejes tocarlo. Para examinarlo muy bien.

Cielos... Amigos, no sé cuántas cosas más vayan a pasar entre Peri y yo. Confió en que lo averiguaremos juntos. Pero creo que este ha sido el momento decisivo. Aquel en el que pude detener las cosas. Pero...

La verdad, me sentí excitado.

Sí. Suena muy pervertido, pero eso me pasó.

Sé que nada me justifica pero, ¿ustedes en mi lugar hubieran dejado pasar la oportunidad de que una niña tan hermosa y querida los tocará en su parte íntima? Yo sabía muy bien que ella jamás me acusaría. Jamás me chantajearía. Nos queremos demasiado como para que ella me haga eso. Y lo más importante: ella me lo estaba pidiendo.

\- Bueno... -todavía me detuve para mirarla un momento. Su hermosa carita tenía una expresión de ruego-. Está bien, hermanita.

Ella se puso tan feliz, que enseguida me echó los brazos al cuello y me besó ansiosamente en la boca.

\- ¡Gracias, hermanito! Solo espera un momento. Déjame acomodarme.

Lo que hizo fue bajar la tapa del inodoro. Se sentó en ella y me pidió que me acercara.

Lo hice, pero muy despacio. Me imagino que me creen si les digo que me temblaban las piernas. Pónganse en mi lugar. Era la primera vez que otra persona iba a tocar una parte tan íntima de mi cuerpo. Bueno... Seguro que mis padres lo hicieron al bañarme de niño, pero... Ustedes me entienden. Eso no cuenta.

Al fin estuve a su alcance, y Peri no perdió tiempo. Ella también estaba muy apenada. Lo sé, porque su carita estaba muy roja. Pero su deseo fue más fuerte que su pena, y pronto mi pene fue envuelto por esa manita tan suave y cálida...

Dios mío. ¡Dios mío!

Sé que para muchos, esto no calificaría como una primera experiencia sexual. Pero para mí lo fue. ¿Saben? Les confesaré algo muy íntimo. Yo tengo un verdadero fetiche por las manos femeninas. Me encantan, y hasta me excitan las manos de las mujeres cuando son pequeñas, rellenitas y suaves. Las manitas de mi Peri lo son.

¿Se imaginan lo que sentí cuando tomó mi pene en su mano?

Mi mejor amigo empezó a ponerse duro de nuevo. Y a Peri le encantó esa reacción.

\- ¡Qué suave es la piel! Estas circuncidado, ¿verdad?

\- ¿Eh? -Peri me seguía sorprendiendo. Estuve a punto de preguntarle cómo sabía de esas cosas, pero era obvio, ¿no? -. Sí. Creo que desde que nací. Tenía... Quimosis, o algo así.

\- Fimosis, hermanito -corrigió ella, y comenzó una exploración que me puso la carne de gallina. Lo manipulaba con delicadeza, sin lastimarme y mirándolo bien de cerca por todas partes-. A ver, todo esto debe ser el glande... El frenillo... El tronco... El reborde de la corona...

Yo en este momento ya había recuperado parte de mi erección. Las manitas de seda de mi hermana habían hecho el milagro, a pesar del tremendo orgasmo que tuve solo unos minutos antes. Creo que a eso le llaman el efecto Culidye, o algo así.

Pero no me concentraba del todo. A pesar del seguro de la puerta tenía miedo. Ya habían estado cerca de descubrirnos una vez.

Solamente que Peri, bendita sea, tuvo una idea preciosa y genial.

\- Me encantaría que se te pusiera bien dura, hermanito -dijo en voz baja-. Tengo muchas ganas de verlo así, y bien de cerca.

Y comenzó a moverlo de arriba abajo, como si me estuviera masturbando. Era agradable, pero bastante torpe, claro.

\- Creo que no lo hago muy bien, ¿verdad? -me dijo, un poco decepcionada. Pero en ese momento sus ojitos brillaron-. ¡Ya sé! Seguro que esto te ayudará.

No me dio tiempo ni para pensar. Peri soltó mi pene y enseguida se sacó la blusa. Con un movimiento igual de hábil, se quitó el sostén. Y así yo también tuve una primera vez con ella.

Oh, claro... Acababa de ver los senos desnudos de Lapis y Connie. Pero tan cerca... Ay...

Dios mío. Qué preciosos son los pechos de las mujeres. Y qué preciosos son los pechos de mi Peri.

Redonditos, grandes... ¡Se veían tan suaves y acariciables! Y esos pezones rosaditos...

Otra vez... Dirán que soy de lo peor, pero... Me imaginé lo que sentiría de poner mis labios sobre ellos. Me imaginé haciéndolo. Y mi pene comenzó a ponerse verdaderamente duro.

Peri estaba orgullosa de ellos, con toda razón. Los tomó entre sus manos y me guiñó un ojo con mucha coquetería.

\- ¿Te gustan, hermanito? ¡Oh, ya vi que sí! ¡Mira nada más esto!

Había visto mi tremenda erección, y se sintió tan entusiasmada que volvió a tomar mi pene entre sus manos.

Ya se imaginarán cómo nos excitamos los dos. Un hermoso rubor cubría la cara y los pechos de mi hermanita. Y se afanaba estimulando mi pene con las dos manos.

\- ¡Qué lindo se ve así tu pene, hermanito! Sabes, me gustaría... Ver cómo terminas.

Quizá crean que me sentí apenado otra vez. Pero la verdad es que en ese momento perdí toda mi vergüenza y escrúpulos. Los dos estábamos excitados. Ella me lo estaba pidiendo. ¿Por qué no iba a complacerla y disfrutar?

\- Está bien, preciosa. Si quieres ver cómo sale... Déjame hacerlo yo. Solo te pido que... me enseñes de nuevo tus senos.

\- Claro... Como tú quieras -dijo Peri mientras jadeaba y tomaba sus pechos entre sus manos.

¡Qué hermoso!

Se veía a la vez tan sexy, tan hermosa e inocente. Una niña preciosa mostrando los pechos a su enamorado por primera vez.

Y claro, todos mis temores desaparecieron. Me consumió el deseo, y comencé a masturbarme con frenesí. Y entonces, hice algo que seguramente nunca me hubiera atrevido a hacer de otra manera. Me acerqué hasta quedar junto a ella y comencé a frotar mi pene en sus senos.

Y mi Peri, bendita sea, no sólo no se opuso; sino que empezó a acariciar la cabeza y el frenillo de mi pene con sus pezones.

\- Sí, hermanito... Si puedo ayudarte de esa manera... -me dijo entre jadeos.

Ay... ¡Qué sensación! Sus pezones se lubricaron con los restos de semen que todavía tenía mi pene, y el contacto se convirtió en una tortura exquisita.

Sí. Allí y esa vez, con mi hermosa Peri, aprendí que el placer puede doler. Convertirse en una tortura que no quieres que siga, pero a la vez no quieres que pare.

Y si creen que yo era el único que lo disfrutaba, están muy equivocados. Peri estaba por lo menos tan excitada como yo. Su respiración se convirtió en una sinfonía de jadeos por lo menos tan intensos como los míos. Sin saber cómo, mi pene terminó en medio de sus pechos, y ella misma me hizo un hermoso canal para deslizar y frotar mi pene contra su piel.

Ninguno de los dos perdíamos detalle. La cabeza de mi pene llegaba muy cerca de su barbilla, y ella bajó la cabeza para observarlo bien de cerca. Hubo un momento en que creí que se animaría a tocar la cabeza de mi pene con sus labios o lengua. Pero eso no ocurrió.

Tampoco hizo falta. Las emociones y el placer que mi hermosa hermanita me daba terminaron por hacer efecto. Sentí que venía la eyaculación, y retiré mi pene de sus senos para dirigirme rápido a la ducha, o el lavamanos. Pero mi hermanita me tomó de la pierna y me susurró con urgencia:

\- ¿Por qué te quitas?

\- Es que... voy a terminar...

\- Hazlo aquí, por favor. En mis pechos... Quiero verlo todo.

Ay, ay, ay...

Ya les expliqué. Recordar es volver a vivir...

Ya se imaginarán. Sus mismas palabras me excitaron de tal manera, que empecé inmediatamente a cubrir esas hermosuras con mi semen. ¿Saben qué fue lo más lindo? Ver que ella lo gozaba tanto como yo. Había visto eso muchas veces en videos porno, y siempre pensé que las mujeres fingían el placer que parecían sentir. Okey, quizá algunas lo hagan. Pero mi hermanita no.

Dese que cayeron las primeras gotas en su piel comenzó a gemir con fuerza. Se acercó para que todo mi semen cubriera sus lindos senos la perfección, y mi descarga fue casi tan abundante como un rato antes.

¡Qué espectáculo cuando por fin terminé! Los pechos de Peri estaban completamente cubiertos con mi semen. Ella los sujetaba todavía mientras me dedicaba una encantadora sonrisa, y luego bajó la mirada para ver aquel lujurioso espectáculo.

¿Asqueroso? ¿Desagradable? ¿Irreal? Bueno, eso último yo también lo pensaba. Por un momento me creí dentro de un hermoso sueño del que jamás hubiera querido despertar. Y claro, para mí no fue ni asqueroso ni desagradable. Al contrario. Y lo mejor de todo, lo más bonito, es que para Peri tampoco lo fue. Al contrario. Con la punta de sus dedos, comenzó a tocar sus erectos pezones y a retirarlos con suavidad. Como si quisiera sentir la consistencia de mi semen, y convencerse también de que eso que había ocurrido era real.

Yo sé muy bien que no fue un sueño. Pero si lo hubiera sido, nos despertaron con brutalidad.

Peri levantó la mirada, como si quisiera decirme algo. Y justo en ese momento, escuchamos el picaporte moverse y fuertes toquidos acompañados de gritos de urgencia.

\- ¡Steven! ¡Peridot! ¿Quién está en el baño? ¿Les falta mucho?

Yo me quedé paralizado. Pero mi hermanita no. Se levantó como un relámpago del inodoro y abrió la llave de la ducha.

\- ¡Soy yo, Connie! ¡Me estoy bañando! -dijo, a la vez que recogía su ropa y la ponía en el estante de las toallas. Como si de veras estuviera allí para cuando acabara de bañarse, y entró a la ducha.

\- ¡Abre, por favor! ¡Lapis necesita entrar al baño!

Ahí reaccioné por fin, y me puse rápidamente a arreglar el desaguisado con papel de baño. Peri masculló entre dientes algo así como: "maldita perra", y tuvo que confesar.

\- ¡Steven está aquí conmigo! ¡Tendrás que esperar a que salga!

\- ¿Y qué está haciendo Steven en el baño contigo? -dijo Connie, y la escuché reírse junto con Lapis.

\- ¡Lo mismo que tú quieres hacer, tarada! ¿Te recuerdo por qué estás aquí, fastidiando?

¡Ay, Peri! Casi hizo que me riera, aunque estaba tan nervioso. El baño del cuarto de mis padres no funcionaba. Y gracias a los insultos de Peri, Connie por fin se había callado.

De todos modos no convenía despertar sospechas. Terminé rápido, y me volví para despedirme de mi hermanita menor. Su maravilloso cuerpo desnudo era visible por una pequeña rendija entre las cortinas.

Preciosa. Hermosa. Maravillosa. No hay calificativos que le hagan justicia. Perdónenme si ya los aburrí con tantos halagos para mi princesa. Pero no puedo dejar de alabar su belleza y su manera de ser.

Pero además... Cielos.

Ella no se había colocado bajo la ducha todavía, aunque el vapor demostraba que el agua ya salía caliente. Mi hermana estaba pasando sus manitas por sus senos. Justo por los sitios en que mi semen había caído.

¿Se imaginan lo que estaba haciendo?

Solo les diré que la vi tomar un poco en la punta de su dedo. Y la llevó a su nariz... y a su boca.

No necesito decir más, ¿verdad?

Aquello fue un choque directo a mi cerebro. Me quedé viéndola como un idiota, y aunque les parezca increíble, estaba comenzando a emocionarme otra vez...

Afortunadamente, Connie perdió la paciencia y volvió a tocar a la puerta.

\- ¡Steven! ¿Te vas a tardar mucho?

\- ¡Ya salgo! -dije, saliendo de mi trance. Y me despedí de Peri.

Ella asomó su cara por entre las cortinas y me llamó.

\- Hermanito... ven.

Me acerqué hasta quedar a unos centímetros de ella. Se acercó a mí, y me dio un suave beso en los labios.

\- Me encantó lo que hicimos, hermanito.

\- A mí también, Peri querida.

Le acaricié suavemente la mejilla, y por fin salí del baño.

A mis espaldas, escuché otra vez las risitas de mi prima y mi hermana mayor.

¿Fue mi imaginación, o escuché que Connie decía algo así como: "creo que los niños ya empezaron"?

Naa. Seguro que fue mi imaginación.


	6. La información es Poder

**6.- La información es... poder**

Desde el día en que Peri y yo estuvimos en el baño, todo cambió para mí.

Supe que las cosas entre Peri y yo iban a continuar. Que ninguno de los dos nos íbamos a detener. Y que era solo cuestión de tiempo antes de que perdiéramos la virginidad juntos.

Descarado y sin escrúpulos, lo sé. Pero díganme: ¿Cuántos de ustedes han conocido a la persona adecuada los 14 años? ¿Aquella a la que adoran con toda su alma, y por la que se dejarían matar, si es necesario?

¿Qué cómo lo sé? ¿Cómo sé que Peri es la persona adecuada? Tienen razón, no lo sé. Pero como bien lo dijo ella misma, no necesito saberlo. Eso lo siento aquí. En mi corazón.

Y por eso, empecé a imitar a Peri y comencé a buscar información. Información de verdad, ¿eh? No videos pornográficos.

¡Qué cantidad de basura hay en Internet, en serio!

Ningún maldito video pornográfico te habla de lo que sientes cuando estás en una situación como la que Peridot y yo vivimos en el baño. No te dicen lo que vas a vivir, no te enseñan como dominar los nervios, cómo buscar las circunstancias más adecuadas... ¡Cómo cuidarte y cuidar a tu pareja!

Sé que Peri y yo no tenemos antecedentes sexuales, así que no nos vamos a contagiar de nada por hacer el amor entre nosotros. Tampoco me gustaría que pasara algo que no es adecuado en este momento de nuestras vidas. Ustedes saben a qué me refiero.

Pero quiero disfrutarla... Y que ella me disfrute a mí. Quiero tocarla, besarla, hacerle el amor de verdad. Que sienta que ella es lo más importante para mí.

Ha sido difícil encontrar información valiosa, pero al final lo logré. Y mi Peri y yo ya comenzamos a gozar de los frutos de mi investigación.

¡No puedo esperar a que Peri regrese para enseñarle las otras cosas que he investigado! Y también... para que ella cumpla la promesa que me hizo.

¿Que de qué demonios hablo?

Caray. Otra vez empiezo por el final. Discúlpenme.

Me regreso.

* * *

Los dos días que siguieron a nuestro encuentro seguimos ocupados con la escuela. Pero aún así, logramos encontrar el tiempo necesario para platicar sobre lo que habíamos hecho.

¿Les sorprendería saber que ninguno de los dos sentía culpa o arrepentimiento por lo que pasó?

Al contrario. Aunque estábamos tan cansados y abrumados por el trabajo escolar, logramos tener pequeñas sesiones de besos y caricias. Nos prometimos que buscaríamos la oportunidad para volver a hacer eso que nos encantó a los dos; y cualquier otra cosa que nos fuera posible. Con mucho cuidado, claro; porque ya habíamos recibido dos advertencias. No convenía seguir tentando a la suerte.

Esa promesa me llevó a comenzar mi búsqueda de información esa misma noche. Le robé un par de horas al sueño, pero valió la pena. Hay muy buenos libros que enseñan cosas mucho más lindas y útiles que cualquier video porno. Y están disponibles en PDF. Les juro que jamás en mi vida había estudiado nada con tanto detalle y cuidado.

Al día siguiente, recibimos una noticia que nos hizo sentir a la vez tristes y felices. Peri fue seleccionada para un concurso regional de ciencias, y el director de su escuela le prometió el oro y el moro. Casi le suplicó de rodillas que fuera al concurso. La escuela se haría cargo de todos los gastos, y la acompañarían maestras que la cuidarían a sol y a sombra en los cinco días que todo duraría.

Oh, sí... Porque aunque mi Peri sea la nerd número uno de la escuela, tiene muchísimos admiradores. Seguro que no necesito explicarles por qué.

Se iría justo al día siguiente de que comenzaran las vacaciones. Estábamos muy felices, porque era una gran oportunidad para Peri. Mis padres y todo el resto de la familia estaban tan orgullosos como yo, y por supuesto que autorizaron para que ella fuera a ese concurso.

¿Le sorprendería saber que Peri no quería ir? Me dijo que tenía grandes planes para nosotros en las vacaciones. Y que ya había dado con la manera de que pasáramos mucho tiempo juntos. Me dejó con la duda, porque quiere que sea una bonita sorpresa. O al menos, así me lo dijo. Obvio, yo tampoco quiero que vaya. Pero ya hicimos el compromiso familiar.

* * *

Así que el último día de clases, Peri y yo no estuvimos tan animados como en los años anteriores. Los dos odiamos la escuela; ella por aburrida, y yo por insustancial. Así que nos ponemos de verdad felices cuando se acaba.

Pero esta vez, no estábamos contentos. Por suerte, la extraña discusión que hubo a la hora de la comida nos hizo reír, y nos levantó el ánimo.

Estuvo raro, porque Connie llegó de su cuarto hecha una furia, y le dijo a mi mamá:

\- Mamá, ¿tú agarraste mi palo para selfies?

Yo me quedé muy sorprendido, y parece que Peri también; porque estuvo punto de atragantarse con un bocado de sopa. ¿Cuándo ha tenido Connie un palo para selfies?

Mi hermana mayor es fanática de los gadgets. Y cuando tiene uno, se asegura de que todo el mundo lo sepa. Sin duda, si ella tuviera una cosa de esas, yo lo sabría.

Mi mamá parecía alarmada. Y mi papá no pudo contener una risita.

\- Tú sabes que a mí no me gustan esas cosas, Connie -dijo mamá-. Prefiero lo natural. El brazo. Aunque no siempre esté disponible.

¡¿Eeeehh?! ¿Que el brazo no siempre está disponible para tomar selfies? Cada vez entendía menos.

\- ¡Vaya con mi niña! -dijo mi papá-. ¿No te alcanza con todos los brazos que tienes disponibles?

\- Ay, papá... -dijo Connie. Y por alguna razón se puso tan roja, que su rubor se veía muy bien a pesar del color oscuro de su piel.

\- Greg -lo reconvino mamá-. No apenes a la niña con tus comentarios. Y tú cariño, busca bien. No hay en esta casa nadie que pueda haberlo tomado.

Yo miré hacia Peri. Por alguna razón, ella parecía hacer esfuerzos para contener la risa.

\- Oh, claro que sí. Conocemos a _alguien_ que pudo haberlo tomado - y dirigió una mirada inequívoca hacia Peri.

\- No sé de qué rayos me estás hablando, Connie. Yo no tengo celular con cámara. No me han querido comprar uno.

Yo, la verdad, me sentí muy incómodo. Peri y Connie siempre se habían llevado muy bien; pero en los últimos meses, su relación se había deteriorado mucho. En fin. Cosas de mujeres.

\- ¡Niñas, no se peleen! Prometo ayudarte a buscarlo mañana, corazón. Hoy estaremos ocupados preparando el viaje de Peridot.

Connie pareció calmarse, y el resto de la comida fue tranquila. Pero yo me había quedado inquieto por el dichoso palo para selfies. Así que, cuando tuve oportunidad, le pregunté a Peri. Y ella me respondió entre risas.

\- No hay ningún palo para selfies, hermanito. Es una clave que ellos usan para hablar, porque creen que somos tontos y no nos damos cuenta de lo pervertidos que son.

\- ¿Eh? -dije, completamente sacado de onda-. Entonces, yo sí que debo ser tonto. Por qué no entiendo nada.

Peri soltó una risita. Se aseguró de que no hubiera nadie cerca, me dio un ligero beso en la boca, y me habló con mucho cariño.

\- Tú no eres tonto, hermanito. Lo que eres es muy inocente, pero ya irás dándote cuenta de cómo son las cosas. Solo abre más tus lindos ojos y lo verás. Estos utilizan la expresión "palo para selfies" como un eufemismo del "palo para ser feliz".

\- ¿Palo para ser feliz?

\- Si. Un consolador, pues.

Les juro que no sé cómo no me caí de espaldas.

* * *

Esa misma noche, como a la una de la madrugada, escuché leves toques en la puerta de mi cuarto. Seguía estudiando los libros que bajé, y haciendo algunos de los varios ejercicios que proponían para mejorar el "desempeño". Así que apagué rápido mi tableta y acudí a abrir.

La verdad, yo estaba muy sorprendido y no sabía quién podía ser. Peri tenía que viajar muy temprano al día siguiente, así que se había bañado bastante tarde y se fue inmediatamente a acostar. Era quizá la última persona a la que esperaba ver a esas horas.

Pero allí estaba, ante mi puerta. Preciosa, con un sencillo camisón corto de dormir que tenía dibujos de marcianitos. No me di cuenta en ese momento, pero aparte del camisón y un calzoncito muy, muy corto, no llevaba absolutamente nada. Por supuesto, la hice pasar. Y en cuanto cerré la puerta, ella se arrojó a mis brazos, se aferró a mi cuello, y comenzó a besarme con ternura y pasión.

Ay... los besos de Peri cada vez son más ricos. Más tiernos y apasionados. Nos disfrutamos durante un buen rato frente a la puerta de mi cuarto. Sabíamos que esta vez no seríamos interrumpidos. Mis padres y Connie tienen el sueño muy pesado. Y jamás, pero lo que se dice jamás han interrumpido nuestro sueño nocturno, a menos que se trate de una verdadera emergencia.

Al fin nos separamos un momento para respirar. Mi hermanita me dedicó una sonrisa encantadora.

\- Vi la luz de tu lámpara nocturna, hermanito. No podía irme sin despedirme de ti.

\- Gracias, hermanita -respondí yo, fascinado ante lo bonita que se veía con esa ropa tan sencilla-. De verdad que luces preciosa.

Ella se puso roja y me premió con un beso de lo más apasionado, Mis manos se apoderaron de su cintura, y comencé a masajear suavemente su espalda y un poco más abajo. Gracias a mis manos, me di cuenta de que su calzoncito apenas si lograba tapar la parte inferior de sus hermosas nalgas.

\- Me encanta que te guste, hermanito. ¿Te molesta si me quedo un rato contigo?

Yo la guie suavemente hacia mi cama. Pero ella me pidió que esperara por un momento, y se fue a tapar la rendija inferior de la puerta con la alfombrilla que estaba a la entrada de mi cuarto. Ya no había ninguna posibilidad de que nos descubrieran esa noche.

Es increíble lo que puede hacer la tranquilidad para aumentar la pasión y el disfrute. Peri y yo comenzamos sentados a la orilla de la cama, y antes de que nos diéramos cuenta ya estábamos acostados, uno al lado del otro. Haciéndonos los besos y las caricias más intensos que nos habíamos dado.

El aroma de mi hermosa hermanita era invitador, hechizante. Muy pronto comencé a hacerle cosas en las que nunca antes había pensado. Mi boca descendió por la suavidad de su cuello, tocando con mis labios cada centímetro de su piel. Enseguida la escuché suspirar, empezar a gemir suavemente; y el sonido de sus gemidos me estimulaba cada vez más. Mi pene ya estaba bien erecto y listo para dejarse llevar por la pasión. Pero yo comprendí que tenía que ser paciente y considerado. Mi Peri era tan virgen como yo, y de seguro ninguno de los dos estábamos listos para intentar algo tan fuerte como la penetración.

Así que intenté concentrarme en los aromas, los sonidos, los sabores y la sensación que sentía en mis brazos y mis labios. A pesar de estar tan limpia, sentía claramente el sabor de su preciosa piel. No podía saciarme. Quería más, y bajé por su cuello hasta su pecho.

Peri gemía cada vez más fuerte y se abandonó al placer por completo. Me había soltado y se quedó quieta, gimiendo y respirando fuertemente por la boca. Yo tenía bien en mi mente todo lo que había leído en aquellos libros: disfrutar, no apresurarse, ir poco a poco. Y justo así llegué hasta el nacimiento de sus senos. Justo a donde el camisón me impedía ir más abajo.

\- Peri... -dije, conteniendo un jadeo-. ¿Te gustaría que...

\- ¡Ah! Sí, hermanito... sí. Hazlo, por favor -me interrumpió, y uniendo la acción a las palabras, se quitó ella misma el camisón. Tuve otra vez ante mí la maravillosa visión de sus preciosos pechos desnudos.

¡Ay!... Solo de verlos, recordé lo que hicimos aquella tarde en el baño, cuando los froté con mi pene y los cubrí con el semen de mi eyaculación. Ahora era el momento de disfrutarlos de verdad. Por completo; con mi boca y con mis manos.

Me da un poco de pena, pero al principio me lancé hacia ellos con poca consideración. Estaba demasiado estimulado, y lo primero que hice fue llenar mi boca. Creo que la sensación del dulce pezón dentro de mi boca despertó recuerdos inconscientes en mí, porque inmediatamente empecé a succionar con algo de fuerza.

Por suerte, Peri estaba también muy excitada y estimulada; así que no se quejó para nada. Sus gemidos de placer eran tan lindos, tan hermosos...

Lo bueno fue que, a pesar de estar tan excitado, recordé. Me separé un momento de aquel precioso seno y contemplé el rostro de mi hermanita. Ella abrió los ojos y me dedicó la más dulce de sus sonrisas, demostrándome que estaba encantada, y que quería que yo siguiera con lo que estaba haciendo.

Me tomé un momento para mirar aquellas bellezas. Igual que ella, ya podía recitar de memoria sus partes: pezón, areola, granulaciones de Montgomery, mama... Y ya tenía una idea de lo que podía hacer para que los dos disfrutáramos como nunca.

Esta vez me acerqué despacio, empezando a besar su pecho y bajando con mis besos suavemente; hasta llegar al precioso pezón rosado. Me concentré en besarlo, y después pasé mi lengua; lamiéndolo despacito. Sintiendo cómo se ponía cada vez más erecto, y cómo Peri volvía a gemir.

Mi lengua hizo círculos por la areola, y luego me volví a meter todo lo que pude a la boca. Succionando lentamente, presionando con un poco de fuerza entre mi lengua y mi paladar.

\- Hermanito... Steven... ¡Mpf! Sigue... sigue. ¡Me encanta esto!

Peri tomó mi cabeza y me presionó todavía más contra sus senos. Era evidente que estaba gozando mucho, quizá tanto como yo. Y en cuanto a mí...

No puedo describirlo bien. Me faltan palabras para contarles cómo se siente tener los senos de una mujer en la boca. Nunca he sentido algo igual, no tengo nada con qué compararlo, y dudo mucho que mi periodo de bebé se parezca en algo a esto. Es algo que va mucho más allá de cuál es el sabor del seno y el pezón...

Es sentir esa parte del cuerpo de la mujer amada llenando mi boca... La manera en que el suave y duro pezón acariciaba mis labios y mi lengua... El rico aroma de sus pechos... La sensación de sentirme arropado y cobijado por esa piel tan suave y tersa... Y eso sin contar el estímulo de sus gemidos de placer transformados casi en grititos de deleite.

Y lo mejor de todo: saber que ella lo estaba gozando tanto. Saber que podía utilizar mi boca y mis manos para llenar de placer a esa mujercita a la que adoro...

No sé cuánto tiempo estuve gozando de los pechos de Peri. Ella gemía cada vez más, y vi que llevó una de sus manos a su entrepierna para acariciar por arriba del calzoncito.

Era el momento de ir más abajo. Y por suerte, ya había leído bastante al respecto. Tenía que ser delicado y seguir sin apresurarme. Comencé a bajar con mis besos por su delicioso vientre. Metí mi lengua en el precioso pozo de su ombligo, y ella se arqueó en un fuerte gemido de placer.

Cuando llegué al borde de su calzoncito, no tuve que decirle nada. Ella misma levantó sus caderas, y comenzó a sacarse la prenda para descubrir su intimidad ante mis ojos por primera vez...

* * *

Después de que se quitó el calzoncito, Peri separó lentamente sus piernas. Así fue como tuve a la vista, por primera vez, la linda entrepierna de mi hermanita.

Uf... Aquello fue como tocar el cielo. Mi corazón latía tan fuerte y me sentí tan emocionado, que pensé por un momento que me iba a desmayar.

Aquel montecito entre sus piernas estaba recubierto apenas por un poco de vello color durazno. Y un poco más abajo, los labios rellenitos... Tan abultados y preciosos. Sin duda Peri estaba excitada, pues se veía un poco de líquido que salía por la hendidura. Los hermosos muslos le hacían un marco verdaderamente excitante y único.

No sé si a todos los hombres les pase como a mí, pero para mí aquello fue una verdadera... ¿cómo se le dice? Una epifanía. Una celebración de la vida. Quiero decir... es algo que, cuando llegamos a cierta edad, todos los varones esperamos que ocurra alguna vez en la vida. Y cuando al fin llega, no puedes menos que sentirte emocionado y agradecido. ¡Una mujer quiere hacer el amor contigo! ¡Una mujer te deja ver y tocar el sitio más precioso de su intimidad! ¿Acaso puede haber algo más bello y especial que eso?

Me acerqué con la seguridad de que mi hermanita tenía tantas ganas como yo. Pero la verdad es que tenía un poco de temor a mi propia reacción. Ustedes saben... Hay tal cantidad de chistes de pésimo gusto sobre los olores de los órganos sexuales. Pero diré con gran alegría que no tuve ningún problema. Al contrario. El muy tenue aroma que exhalaba la vulva de mi hermanita era extrañamente excitante, estimulante. Y muy pronto estuve besando ese adorable montecito tal como lo hice con sus senos.

A mí Peri, por supuesto, le encanto. Y sentí que su cuerpo se estremecía desde los primeros besos. Sus gemidos se hicieron aún más fuertes cuando comencé a utilizar mi lengua en sus labios mayores, y probé el fascinante líquido que manaba de ellos...

No alcanzo a definir ese sabor. Fue más bien la sensación que me produjo, y el deseo de seguir. Llevé mis manos a la intimidad de Peri y vacilé un momento antes de tocarla con mis dedos. Ella se dio cuenta, y me dijo con una vocecita llena de ruego:

\- Sigue, hermanito. No pares... Yo lo deseo igual que tú.

De modo que abrí sus labios con mis dedos, y tuve una de las visiones más hermosas de mi vida.

¿Conocen las orquídeas? Sí. Esa flor tan cara y preciosa que se regala solo en ocasiones y a personas muy especiales. Bueno, pues hay una orquídea roja especialmente hermosa, que me pareció idéntica a la vulvita de Peri.

Esos hermosos labios menores, tan rojos y brillantes. El botoncito adorable del clítoris; y ese aroma tan incitante...

Me sentí como un venadito en un bosque florido, ansioso por probar el rocío matinal de las flores. Utilicé mi lengua tal como aprendí en mis lecturas. Súper suave, utilizando mucha saliva y recorriendo primero esos seductores pétalos rojos. Concentrándome en el clítoris hasta el final. Dejándome llevar por el instinto y ese aroma tan suave y embriagador...

No creo que lo haya hecho muy bien, la verdad. Pero mi linda Peri lo gozó tanto... Gemía sin control, y empujaba mi cabeza contra su entrepierna para hacer que siguiera y siguiera. No podía verla, pero imaginaba su boquita entreabierta, sus ojos cerrados y su carita de placer...

Dios... Ese sabor. Esa textura en la punta de mi lengua. Escuchar a mi Peri gemir, e imaginarla retorcerse de placer... Yo hubiera querido seguir y seguir, pero Peri estaba tan excitada que no tardó mucho en tener su orgasmo. Lo supe por sus gemidos de placer, y aquel grito ahogado que emitió. No lo vi, por supuesto; pero por la manera en que se escuchó, seguramente lo ahogó con mi almohada. O mordiendo el dorso de su mano. ¡Qué sé yo! Lo que importa de verdad es que mi Peri se vino, y enseguida la sentí relajarse y hacer esfuerzos por recuperar el aliento.

Era mi primera experiencia en el sexo oral, y había sido exquisita. Mi adorada hermanita es verdaderamente sensible, sensual... Y muy rica.

Me levanté y me fui a acostar a su lado. Ella seguía con sus ojos cerrados, recobrando el aliento. Cuando me sintió junto a ella, abrió por fin los ojos y me sonrió de manera encantadora. Tomó mi cabeza y me premió con un beso profundo y apasionado, sin importarle que mis labios estuvieran llenos de su tibia esencia femenina.

\- Hermanito... ¡Gracias! Eso que me hiciste fue tan lindo. Se sintió tan rico...

Se acurrucó junto a mí y descansamos un momento. Ni siquiera tuve consciencia de que era la primera vez que la tenía completamente desnuda entre mis brazos. Mi Peri se sentía tan frágil y vulnerable...

Pero no estuvo así mucho tiempo. Cuando se recuperó un poco, volvió a besarme y me dijo:

\- Quiero regalarte el mismo placer que tú me has dado, hermanito. Quiero que sientas lo mismo que yo sentí.

Dios... Mi Peri hermosa quería darme sexo oral. ¿Acaso podía pedir algo mejor?

Me ayudó a despojarme de mi ropa. Ella estaba incorporada sobre mí, y hasta ese momento me percaté de la desnudez total de su precioso cuerpo. Sé que ya he dicho muchas veces lo sexy y hermosa que es mi Peri. Sin duda no tiene la abundancia de atributos de Connie, pero sus proporciones son perfectas para el tamaño de su cuerpo. Retaría a cualquier hombre a decir que no es una belleza. Y a resistirse a sus encantos cuando está totalmente desnuda...

Justo como estaba en ese momento.

Me temo que creerán que miento, pero me hubiera encantado verla así un rato más. Sin que me tocara todavía. Contemplando ese vientre perfecto, esas piernas deliciosas... Aprendiendo de memoria cada detalle de su cuerpo, para recordarlo en esos cinco días que íbamos a estar separados.

Pero como ya dije, no soy tan bruto. Después de que me ayudó a despojarme de todas mis prendas inferiores, nos acomodamos en la cama de manera que yo pudiera ver todo y ella gozará de completa libertad para moverse.

Yo estaba tan emocionado que solo podía mirarla. Estoy seguro de que cualquier hombre moriría de deseo y ansias al ver que una mujercita tan preciosa toma su pene, le sonríe de esa manera tan seductora, y acerca sus labios para comenzar a besar con suavidad las partes más sensibles de la cabeza...

Ay...

Aquello no tiene comparación con ninguna otra cosa que haya sentido en mi vida. Cerré los ojos, mientras gozaba de la tibieza y el calor de aquellos labios que recorrían mi miembro viril.

Peri no se apresuró. Dosificó el placer con una maestría que yo nunca hubiera sospechado en una mujer tan joven y virgen. Después de besar todo mi pene, comenzó a utilizar sus labios en un lento y torturante movimiento de succión. Su lengua pronto dejó un rastro de humedad por todo el tronco de mi pene, y cuando empezó a lamer la zona más sensible del frenillo...

Abrí los ojos y la miré justo cuando abría su boca para abarcar lo más que pudo de la cabeza de mi pene. Cielos... ¡Tantas sensaciones deliciosas! La calidez, la humedad, y la leve succión que me empezó a aplicar. Ver esos ojos preciosos que me contemplaban mientras me chupaba. Una de sus manos acariciaba mi pene y la otra, la parte interior de mis muslos. La lengüita húmeda que se deslizaba por mi tronco...

Solo de recordarlo ahora mismo, mi miembro ingobernable se...

Nunca me imaginé que mi hermanita pudiera hacer eso, y con tanta habilidad. ¿Cómo era posible?

Pero eso lo pensé después. La húmeda boquita de me hermana se había convertido en una fuente de placer infinito. En un torrente de sensaciones y sonidos de succión y humedad. Por supuesto, no pudo, y ni siquiera intentó meter todo mi pene en su boca; pero no había ninguna necesidad de eso. Me estaba acariciando y succionando en todas mis partes más sensibles, y no tardé mucho en sentir que estaba a punto de terminar.

\- Peri... Mi amor -le dije entre jadeos.

Ella se detuvo por un momento y me tomó de la mano.

\- Párate, hermanito. Quiero recibirte como la vez pasada.

Creo que no necesito decir lo excitado que me sentí por eso, ¿verdad?

No creo que haya tardado ni cinco segundos en levantarme y acomodarme de manera que Peri pudiera terminar su placentera labor. Sentada frente a mí, sus labios y lengua volvieron a torturar todas las partes sensibles de mi pene. Su mano ayudaba ahora con movimientos mucho más hábiles que los de hace unos días. Y por supuesto, la tibia carne de sus pechos envolvió mi pene de nuevo.

Me perdí. Me abandoné por completo al placer. Era como si todo mi cuerpo se hubiera convertido en un pene gigantesco que fuera estimulado por todos lados. Extendí mi mano para acariciar su suave cabello rubio, y pronto sentí que alcanzaba el borde del abismo. El punto de no retorno...

Peri recibió mi eyaculación en su boca y en sus senos. Yo me volví un gemido continuo de placer, y mi hermanita recibió todo aquello que yo tenía para darle. Solo cuando terminé y recobré la consciencia del tiempo y el espacio, vi que una gran parte de mi semen término de nuevo sobre sus pechos y en sus labios. Ante mi sorpresa, ella se acercó y utilizó su lengua para limpiar mi pene de cualquier resto de semen.

Sé que después de lo que vi en la ducha aquel día, no debí sorprenderme. Pero sí estaba sorprendido. Al terminar, vi que me miraba con picardía. Y apenas pude creer lo que me dijo después.

\- Sabes rico, hermanito. Mucho más que aquel día en el baño. ¿Estuviste comiendo cosas dulces, verdad?

\- ¿Eh?

\- Las cosas dulces mejoran el sabor del semen. Eso dice en los libros. Es lindo ver que algunas cosas que dicen los libros son ciertas.

Yo no atinaba a responder. Esa es la verdad. Dios, ¿cuántas cosas más conocía mi hermanita? ¿Con qué nuevas cosas iba a sorprenderme en el futuro?

Se abrazó a mis piernas y me dio un beso en el vientre.

\- ¿Te gustó, hermanito? Hasta antes de que eyacularas, no estaba segura de haberlo hecho bien.

\- Ay, hermanita... -pude decir por fin-. Fue... ¡Hermoso! ¡Delicioso! Tú... Me regalaste tanto placer, que no sé cómo puedo agradecerte.

Mi peri se puso tan feliz, que me regaló varios besitos en mi vientre y en mi pecho.

\- Ya me habías agradecido por adelantado, hermanito. ¡Gracias a ti!

Nos acostamos y estuvimos juntos un rato más, acariciándonos y besándonos. En un momento, yo pretendí darle a Peri unos pañuelos para que se limpiara los restos de semen de sus pechos. Pero ella los rechazó, y lo que hizo fue frotarse mi semen en sus senos y su vientre, como si de una crema hidratante se tratara.

\- Me voy a ir impregnada de ti, hermanito. Mañana que esté en camino, me quedaré todo el día bien cubierta de tu aroma.

Si... Entiendo a quienes piensen que eso fue sucio y cochino, pero... La verdad es que yo me sentí tan contento y orgulloso...

\- Te adoro, Peri. Y ahora más que nunca.

\- Yo lo sé, hermanito. Y lo sé, porque puedo sentirlo. -me dijo ella, y su mirada era anhelante-. Te prometo que, cuando regrese, seré tuya por completo.

Comprenderán que eso me gustó mucho, pero también me preocupó. Peri era virgen, y yo... Bueno, la verdad es que mi tamaño me preocupaba. Aquello no parecía nada fácil, ni para ella ni para mí; y así se lo dije.

Ay... ¿Cuándo dejaré de subestimar a mi adorada hermanita menor?

\- No debes preocuparte, Steven. Créeme, ya estoy más o menos lista para ti.

La miré despavorido. ¿Acaso ella...

Como si me hubiera adivinado el pensamiento, Peri soltó una risita. Se puso muy roja, y me besó.

\- No pienses mal, hermanito. Soy tan virgen como tú. O bueno... casi. ¿Sabes? Sí fui yo la que le "pidió prestados" a Connie sus _dos_ consoladores. Y ya he hecho muchos ejercicios especiales con ellos.

Oh...

Eso lo explicaba todo, ¿verdad?


	7. Connie: aprendiendo or y xo

**7.- Connie: aprendiendo del amor y el sexo**

_Advertencia: Desde hace tiempo he notado que muchos fanáticos recalcitrantes del Stevidot odian el Stevonnie (o Connverse, pero esa denominación no me parece correcta por varios motivos); y algunos apenas toleran el Lapiven._

_Pues bien: me temo que a partir de este capítulo tendremos Stevonnie, y un tiempo después, algo de Lapiven. Mis más sinceras disculpas, pero no voy a meterme con esos ships nada más porque sí. De estos capítulos se van a derivar eventos que serán muy importantes para el desarrollo futuro de la historia._

_Si lo desean, salten las partes lemon y atiendan solamente a las secuencias narrativas para que no tengan que leer cosas desagradables. Por supuesto, los multishippers como un servidor, no tendrán ningún problema._

_Quedan debidamente advertidos._

* * *

¿Quieres hacer reír a Dios? Cuéntale tus planes.

En serio. No estoy de broma. ¡Ojalá lo estuviera! Así no tendría este sentimiento de culpa que me consume desde hace tres días.

Connie me trata de convencer de que no pasa nada. De que no voy a dejar de adorar a Peri solo porque haya perdido mi virginidad con mi preciosa hermana mayor.

\- Al contrario -me dijo-. Ya no vas a estar nervioso, y ahora sabes todo lo que puedes hacer, disfrutar y seguir aprendiendo con ella. ¡Todos salimos ganando!

Bueno... ¡Está bien, está bien! Es cierto. Claro que me gusto y claro que no lo sufrí. Al contrario. ¿Quién podría sufrir al hacer el amor con una mujer tan hermosa y experimentada como Connie? Cielos... Nunca hubiera imaginado que mi hermana mayor fuera tan tierna, tan cariñosa, tan buena profesora, y me quisiera tanto...

Me aseguró que lo disfrutó tanto como yo. Y no solo eso. Es la primera vez que alguien de la familia me da respuestas a tantas cosas que no entendía.

Pero... No puedo evitar sentir un poco de culpa. Yo me había prometido que iba a perder mi virginidad con mi Peri. Y ahora...

Caray. Parece que no mejoro, ¿verdad? No puedo dejar de empezar por en medio. Es que quisiera contar tantas cosas a la vez... Estoy demasiado emocionado. Hace menos de un mes, ni siquiera había besado a nadie, y ahora verán los líos en que me he metido por calenturiento.

* * *

Resulta que después de la intensa sesión con Peri, ya no pude dormir. Me sentía a la vez triste y emocionado; no podía dejar de recordar lo que hicimos. Así que cuando escuché sonidos por la casa, me desperté. Me ofrecí a ayudar y acompañar a mis padres a dejarla. Mi hermanita se emocionó mucho, y no tuvo ningún reparo en besarme en la boca enfrente de papá y mamá.

Por supuesto, ellos no dijeron nada. Al contrario. Por algún motivo, parecían tan contentos como ella. De verdad que no entendía el por qué esas cosas parecen gustarle a ellos. Pero Connie, bendita sea, por fin me explicó lo que ella sabe.

Pero eso viene después. Por ahora me regreso, y les diré que mis papás y yo acompañamos a Peri al aeropuerto. Connie se quedó dormida y no fue con nosotros.

Creo que fue mejor así. Peri y yo no nos separamos hasta que ella tuvo que abordar. Aprovechamos una llamada por teléfono que le hicieron a mis padres para darnos un intenso beso de despedida. Cualquiera que nos hubiera visto, pensaría que eramos una pareja de novios que no se iban a ver en cinco meses, y no en cinco días.

Cuando al fin se marchaba para abordar, Peri me dijo en voz muy baja.

\- Todavía sigo impregnada de ti, hermanito. Al menos hoy, te seguiré llevando conmigo y me acompañaras hasta donde voy.

Seguro que no necesito decirles cómo me sentí...

Lo que sí les diré, es que mis padres me dieron una enorme sorpresa. Creo que les dije que tienen un negocio propio. Lo que me faltó decirles es que se dedican a la compra y venta de joyas. Muy lógico, si consideran sus obsesiones, ¿o no?

Y a veces les surgen negocios así, de manera inesperada. Les acababan de proponer un negocio muy bueno, pero tenían que ir enseguida. Ni siquiera tendrían tiempo para llevarme a casa. Se deshicieron en disculpas conmigo, y me dieron dinero para taxis y comidas. Cerrar aquel trato representaba un viaje de cuatro días. Apenas regresarían a tiempo para que recogiéramos a Peri en el aeropuerto.

Obvio, yo no me molesté ni me preocupé. Aunque no habíamos convivido mucho en las últimas semanas, Connie y yo nos llevamos muy bien; y yo no tengo ningún problema con ella. Ahora seríamos los amos y señores de la casa durante cuatro días. Y si ella quería estar fuera durante todo ese tiempo, yo no tenía el menor problema en quedarme solo.

Jamás me pasó por la cabeza que mi hermana mayor pudiera tener otros planes.

* * *

Al llegar, busqué a Connie por toda la casa para avisarle, pero no la encontré. No me importó. Me fui de inmediato a mi cuarto, y estaba tan cansado que no tardé nada en dormirme.

Desperté unas cuatro horas después. Me sentía mucho mejor, y me encontré con que Connie no había llegado. Así que fui a prepararme algo para comer.

Apenas empezaba, cuando escuche el cerrojo de la puerta y un par de risas ahogadas. Me asomé, y vi a Connie del brazo de una de sus amigas. Una chica muy delgada, pero con uno de los rostros más preciosos que he visto en mi vida.

Creo que se llama Perla, y confieso que siempre me había gustado. A pesar de su delgadez, sabe arreglarse muy bonita y se ve a la vez sexy y elegante. Lo que nunca me imaginé, es que a Connie también le gustara. Iba saliendo de la cocina, cuando las vi que se estaban dando un beso de lo más apasionado.

Caray... Desde ese día con Peri, ya no me había detenido a pensar en la bisexualidad de mi hermana mayor. Cierto, no es algo que deba importarme. Además, gracias a eso, me ha dado dos de los espectáculos más hermosos que he visto hasta ahora.

De todos modos, no tardaron mucho. Al momento de separarse, yo hice como que iba saliendo de la cocina; y ellas se portaron con toda naturalidad. Las saludé, y ellas se despidieron. Perla salió de la casa, no sin antes barrerme con una mirada especial, que yo sólo había visto antes en mi hermana Peridot.

Al cerrar la puerta, Connie se dejó venir hacia mí. Se detuvo muy cerca y me dijo con picardía.

\- ¡Mmh! Mi hermanito ya es todo un galán. Perla está que se derrite por ti, Steven. ¿No te gustaría que te pusiera una piedra con ella?

Yo no pude responder. Me quedé mudo por el asombro. ¿Acaso estaba hablando en serio?

Connie se rio al ver mi cara, y se acercó para abrazarme y darme un sonoro beso en la mejilla.

\- Olvídalo, hermanito. Creo que es demasiado mayor y demasiado pervertida para ti. ¿Quién sabe qué malas mañas podría enseñarte?

\- No me bromees, por favor -contesté. Estaba un poco fastidiado, la verdad.

\- Hermanito, hermanito -me dijo Connie, y sonreía, pero sin ninguna malicia-. No te estoy bromeando ni diciendo ninguna mentira; pero si te molesta, no lo haré más. No te preocupes. Solo me gustaría que fueras un poco más consciente de lo atractivo que eres. Eso es todo.

Me sentí un poco apenado. SI ese era el caso, en verdad no tenía ningún motivo para molestarme. Le pedí perdón a Connie y ella me abrazó y me besó de nuevo.

\- No hay nada que perdonar, Stevie ¿Vas a hacerte de comer?

Le respondí que sí. Tenía mucha hambre.

\- ¿Me esperarías unos quince minutos a que me refresque y me ponga algo más cómodo? Así te ayudo y comemos juntos.

Le dije que no tenía inconveniente en preparar algo sencillo para los dos mientras ella se bañaba. Así comeríamos antes.

\- ¿De verdad? ¡Gracias, Stevie! Entonces, ahora vengo. ¿Sí?

Me abrazó de nuevo y se marchó. Yo la miré alejarse. El contoneo de sus caderas hubiera sido capaz de resucitar a un muerto.

Dios mío, ¿por qué me diste hermanas tan preciosas?

Intenté concentrarme en preparar la comida, y casi había logrado olvidar a Connie cuando ya todo estaba listo. Pero el atuendo que traía mi hermana despedazó mis buenas intenciones.

Connie traía un short de mezclilla que dejaba descubierta la parte inferior de sus nalgas. Y en la parte superior, llevaba el sostén de aquel bikini brasileño que se puso cuando estuvo con Lapis... Y nada más.

Creo que tuve que agacharme para recoger mis ojos del piso. Connie se dio cuenta de cómo la miraba, por supuesto. Se sonrió, pero lo único que me dijo fue que, ahora que íbamos a estar solos en la casa, podíamos vestirnos tan cómodos como quisiéramos.

Yo asentí, ¿qué otra cosa podía hacer?

Solo esperaba que no notara el sospechoso bulto que comenzaba a formarse en mi entrepierna.

* * *

Pero mentiría descaradamente si les dijera que sufrí. Cuando me acostumbré un poco a verla así, me la pasé de maravilla con Connie.

Y no me refiero a lo que seguramente están pensando, pervertidos. Ya les dije que siempre nos hemos llevado muy bien. Ella nos cuidó y jugó con Peri y conmigo durante toda nuestra niñez.

Nos pasamos toda la tarde platicando, jugando juegos de mesa, y contándonos chistes de todos colores. De verdad, a veces es muy bueno pasar tiempo con la gente a la que amas, pero que no convive contigo todo el tiempo. Por nuestras edades, la vida nos ha llevado a Connie y a mí por caminos diferentes. ¿Les dije que ella estudia psicología? Fue muy hermoso ponernos al día; recordar todo lo bueno que hemos vivido juntos, saber lo que estamos viviendo ahora y darnos cuenta de lo mucho que nos queremos.

Fue algo así como renovar nuestros votos de hermanos. Se los juro, Connie es sensacional. ¡Qué lástima que ella y Peridot ya no se lleven tan bien!

Las cosas empezaron a ponerse extrañas cuando nos sentamos a ver la televisión. Pasaban uno de nuestros animes favoritos de cuando éramos muy pequeños. A mí me seguía gustando, y me sorprendió muchísimo saber que a Connie todavía le gustaba. Cantamos juntos el intro, disfrutamos el episodio y volvimos a cantar la canción del final. Cuando terminamos, nos reímos juntos, y ella se recargó sobre mi pecho y mi hombro. Yo rodeé sus hombros con mi brazo, y ella ya no se quitó de ahí mientras empezaba el siguiente programa.

¿Saben? Ahora que estoy comenzando a vivir la sexualidad, me he dado cuenta de varias cosas sobre mí. Cosas de las que no tenía idea. En especial, de mi sensibilidad a los olores corporales de las mujeres.

Y cielos... Mis dos hermanas huelen delicioso.

Las dos son muy limpias, pero esto no tiene nada que ver con el jabón, ni con el perfume que les gusta usar. Es algo más. Algo incitante, provocador. Algo muy primitivo que no solo las hace oler bien, sino lucir bien. No sé... es como si el aroma agudizara todos mis sentidos. Una vez que lo he percibido, es como si sus pieles comenzaran a brillar... como si pudiera sentir su suavidad sin tener que tocarlas. Se ven todavía más preciosas de lo que ya son, y siento un deseo casi irresistible de darles un mordisco en sus hombros desnudos para sentir el sabor de su piel...

Ignoro si ese es el efecto de las feromonas, pero eso me pasó con Peri, y también me pasó con Connie. El aroma de mi hermana me embriagó. Y la vista de su maravilloso torso casi desnudo hizo que me sintiera demasiado estimulado. Tanto, que mi amiguito de ahí abajo comenzó a ponerse muy feliz. Y como Connie estaba bien pegada a mí, supongo que no pudo menos que notarlo.

Creo que estaba tan obnubilado, que no hice nada por separarme de ella. Y Connie, como toda una experta, tomó su oportunidad. Volteó lentamente su cara hacia mí, y con una expresión incitante, me miró y me dijo con suavidad.

\- De verdad, hermanito. ¡Qué guapo te estás poniendo!

Sin darme tiempo de contestar, tomó mi barbilla con una mano y comenzó a acariciarme las mejillas y los labios.

\- Siempre me pareciste muy guapo, Stevie. Pero ahora lo eres mucho más. Te estás convirtiendo en un hombre. Un hombre que me gusta mucho...

Ya en ese momento, yo estaba tan idiota que solo podía pensar en lo preciosa que ella se veía, y en lo dulce que sonaba aquel "Stevie" en sus labios. Solo ella me dice así.

Y claro, tal como aquello le funcionó a Lapis, también le funcionó a ella. Parece que todas las mujeres mayores y experimentadas saben cómo seducir.

\- Tú... tú también te ves preciosa, hermanita -alcancé a susurrar-. Eres una belleza...

¡Maldita sea mi calentura! De verdad, quedé enajenado. Me siento como el tipo más asqueroso del mundo, pero la verdad es que en ese momento todo desapareció de mi mente. Mis escrúpulos, mi cada vez más laxa moral... Incluso Peri. ¡Mi Peri!

Connie ya no dijo nada más. Para una experta como ella, era completamente obvio que yo ya estaba en sus manos. Sin vacilar para nada, me dio un beso tan tierno y delicado como jamás había experimentado antes. No sé a cuántos afortunados haya besado antes mi hermana, pero era evidente que conocía todo sobre el arte de besar. Sus labios me llevaron a las puertas del paraíso sin apresurar el viaje. Fue tan experta y considerada, que yo no tuve que hacer nada más que seguir sus movimientos.

Casi sin darme cuenta, tuve su lengua explorando cada uno de mis dientes. Y de manera increíble, yo mismo aprendí también a hacerlo mucho más rápido de lo que jamás soñé.

Y no me dio tregua. Mi hermana sabía perfectamente lo que quería de mí, e hizo todo lo necesario para que yo no pudiera escapar a su embrujo. Solo tuve que dejarme llevar mientras comenzaba a besar mi cuello, a torturarlo hábilmente con su lengua y separar todas las barreras que podían impedirle conseguir su objetivo.

Su habilidad para desvestirme me impresionó. Juro que no sentí, y ni siquiera me di cuenta de cuándo me despojó de mi ropa. Creo que me quitó la camiseta mientras me enloquecía haciendo un camino de saliva con su lengua sobre mi cuello. Y quizá me quitó los shorts y la trusa mientras me demostraba que las tetillas de un hombre pueden ser tan sensibles como los pezones de una mujer...

La estimulación hizo que mi pene se pusiera más duro y erguido que nunca. Me imagino que ella se dio cuenta enseguida, pero no tuvo prisa en lanzarse sobre él. Lo tomó con una de sus manos mientras descendía lentamente con sus besos por mi vientre y mis muslos. Yo me retorcía, sin poder pensar. Me volví una ola de placer continuo, tan fuerte y delirante que creí que me iba a desmayar. Yo ya sabía que mi hermana iba a acariciar mi miembro con su boca, pero la manera en que se dirigía, explotando y explorando todas mis sensibilidades, me hizo conocer el verdadero significado de la desesperación.

Por fin llegó hasta mi pene. No me dijo nada, pero su mirada era más que elocuente. Le gustaba lo que tenía en sus manos, y comenzó con besos y lamidas que estuvieron a punto de hacerme eyacular. Creo que se dio cuenta, porque sus maniobras se hicieron mucho más suaves, y me exploró de tal manera, que pronto se enteró de todos mis puntos más y menos sensibles. A diferencia de Peri, ella utilizaba mucho más sus manos, y mucho menos sus labios y su lengua. Era como si supiera que el calor y la dulce humedad me harían acabar mucho antes de lo que ella quería.

Así que disfrutó todo lo que quiso, y me mantuvo siempre al borde del abismo. A punto de estallar de placer. Sin duda, mi hermana es una maestra consumada del sexo oral, y disfruta mucho dando placer de esa manera.

¡Ay, esos labios! ¡Esa lengua y esas manos! Y además se veía tan bonita haciéndome todo eso... Sus ojos parecían brillar, estaban entrecerrados. Sonreía, a pesar de que su boca estuviera tan ocupada...

Y claro, al final acabó conmigo exactamente cuando ella quiso. Se metió en la boca más de la mitad de mi pene sin esforzarse, y a la vez que lo metía y sacaba, hacía un juego especial con su lengua con mi pene dentro. ¡Dios, eso era como tocar el cielo! Pero el colmo fue cuando sus labios y su lengua me castigaron a la vez que me masturbaba firmemente con su mano. No lo sé... Parecía como si fueran dos mujeres las que me estimulaban en esos momentos. Uf... Solo de pensarlo ahorita, estoy de nuevo que no resisto la excitación...

El orgasmo fue brutal. Me dejó completamente tendido. Como la explosión de un cañón de guerra. Comencé, y pensé que jamás dejaría de eyacular. Me imagino que bramé como una fiera salvaje, pero la sensación fue tan fuerte, que me desconecté de todo.

Creo que Connie me dijo algo, pero la verdad es que no lo recuerdo. Creo que ni siquiera le entendí. Yo seguía como en el cielo, y solo un tiempo después fui consciente de que mi hermosa hermana me abrazaba tiernamente, y mi cabeza reposaba en algún lugar entre su cuello y sus gloriosos senos.

Me dejé acunar, y aunque parezca ridículo, por un momento me pregunté si eso era lo que sentían los bebes cuando se recargaban en los pechos de sus madres...

* * *

¿Saben una cosa? Esto va a sonar mal. Es terrible y egoísta pero... Entre más recuerdo y vivo experiencias nuevas con Connie, entre más platicó con ella... Menos culpable me siento por lo que estoy haciendo.

No he dejado de amar a Peri para nada. Sé muy bien lo que siento por ella. Pero... ¿Qué es lo que siento por Connie?

¿Se puede amar a dos mujeres? Y si se puede, ¿cómo es el amor que se siente por cada una?

Lo que siento por Connie no es solo deseo. Estoy bien seguro. Connie se ha portado tan tierna, tan cariñosa... Me ha enseñado tantas cosas sobre las que no tenía ni idea...

Y por si eso fuera poco, me ha recordado todo lo bueno que he vivido con ella.

Desde que les conté lo último, ya estuve otra vez entre sus brazos. Y lo mejor de todo es que, además de hacer el amor, platicamos muchísimo. Ella tenía una cita, y la canceló para poder quedarse conmigo. Hemos hablado de la familia, el amor, el sexo... Y Peri.

Cielos... Me acuerdo de Peri y siento que la adoro. Que quisiera tenerla ahora mismo entre mis brazos.

Me acuerdo de Connie... Y siento lo mismo.

¿Qué pensaría mi Peri de todo esto?

Pero será mejor que les cuente todo, desde donde me quedé la última vez.

* * *

Como les dije, me quedé acunado entre los preciosos senos de mi hermana mayor. Ella me besaba en la cabeza y me acariciaba con tanta ternura como solo mamá lo ha hecho alguna vez. Me sentía relajado y extasiado como nunca en mi vida.

Cuando me vio un poco más recuperado, tomó mi cara con una de sus manos y me sonrió. ¡Se veía tan linda! Sé que voy a sonar muy cursi, Pero se me figuró como una linda angelita morena que me daba la bienvenida al paraíso.

\- ¿Cómo te sientes, hermanito? ¿Te gustó?

Me tardé un poco en responder. En parte por qué yo todavía seguía volando en el espacio, y en parte por lo obvio de la respuesta.

\- Me encantó, hermanita. ¡Te juro que jamás había sentido algo tan delicioso!

La sonrisa de Connie se hizo radiante. ¡Cómo me gusta verla así!

\- ¿De verdad, Stevie? ¡Me encanta saberlo! A mí también me encantó lo que hicimos. Tú pene es de verdad divino. Muy grande y grueso... Me quedé con muchas ganas de recibirlo dentro de mí.

Comprenderán que eso me fascinó y me excitó. Pero la verdad es que todavía me sentía un poco desubicado.

\- Ay, hermanita... Me encantaría complacerte, pero...

Connie me interrumpió, acariciando suavemente mi pecho y volviéndome a acunar entre sus senos.

\- Shhh... Tranquilo, hermanito. No hay ninguna prisa. Tenemos mucho, mucho tiempo. Sé que tú también lo deseas, y que es tu primera vez; pero tranquilízate, yo me ocuparé de todo. Tú solo relájate y disfruta, ¿de acuerdo?

Y remató lo que me dijo besándome muy suavemente en la boca. Fueron besos tan tiernos y lentos, que pronto me sentí cada vez más recuperado. Connie se dio cuenta y se separó un momento.

\- Déjame ponerme cómoda, hermanito.

Me guiño el ojo y se quitó la ropa lentamente. Incluso un mocoso inexperto como yo podía ver que lo hizo con toda la intención de que me excitara. Por supuesto, resultó. Mi corazón latía de nuevo con rapidez, y ya empezaba a sentir un cosquilleo en mi pene.

Connie se me acercó lenta, sonriente y seductora. Su sonrisa era tan radiante y sincera que me llenaba de confianza. Le tendí los brazos y casi enseguida comenzamos a besarnos, cada vez con más pasión y deseo. Ella empezó de nuevo a besarme en el cuello y acariciarme con su lengua, pero esta vez, yo no quise ser menos. Tuve el inmenso deseo de probar esa suave piel de chocolate oscuro.

Imité todo lo que ella hizo, a un ritmo más suave y menos desesperado de lo que había hecho con Peri. Igual comencé a bajar por su pecho, y ella se incorporó un poco sobre mí para que yo pudiera alcanzar más abajo con mis besos. Pero sus pechos son tan voluminosos, que tuvimos que tendernos de costado para que yo pudiera alcanzarlos bien.

Me imagino que entenderán el que yo estuviera ya temblando de emoción, ¿verdad? Los pechos de Connie son como la gloria del cielo. Muy grandes y suaves, pero muy firmes también. Con areolas generosas y unos pezones que se endurecen como piedritas con cualquier contacto. Literal, me llené la boca y las manos con ellos, sin poder abarcarlos por completo. Mi preciosa hermana gemía, y yo estaba cada vez más excitado. Simplemente, no podía saciarme de esas bellezas. Y Connie empezó a darme instrucciones para hacer más intenso y profundo nuestro placer.

\- Muerde por todo el seno, hermanito... Así. Ahora, el pezón... ¡Ahhh! ¡Así, así Un poquitín más fuerte, pero muy poquito... ¡Mffff! ¡Qué rápido aprendes, hermanito!

Connie estaba abriendo un mundo nuevo ante mis ojos asombrados. Hasta ese momento, no se me había ocurrido que los senos de una mujer pudieran morderse, ni siquiera con cuidado. Y ella siguió y siguió enseñándome cosas placenteras.

\- Mete lo más que puedas de mi pecho en tu boca. Ahora, apriétalo entre tu lengua y el paladar... ¡Ah! Un poco más fuerte... Chupa... ¡Aahhhh!

Estuve largo rato disfrutando y aprendiendo. Los gemidos intensos de mi hermana me enardecían y me hacían excitarme todavía más. Ya tenía una erección considerable, y seguía creciendo cada vez. Tenía ganas de más, de mucho más. Empecé a pensar en pedirle algo a Connie, pero ella se me anticipó. Se apartó suavemente y se subió encima de mí, haciéndome dar un medio giro y llenándome de besos en el cuello para ir descendiendo lentamente...

Pronto, mi pene se vio envuelto nuevamente en aquella boquita tan caliente y mojada. Lo que yo no vi fue que Connie, de alguna manera que todavía no entiendo, había sacado un preservativo de quién sabe dónde; y de alguna manera maravillosa, me lo puso. No sé cómo hizo, el caso es que en el momento en que se sacó mi pene de la boca, ya estaba envuelto por una especie de fundita de hule, suave y lubricada. ¡Un condón, pues!

\- Ha llegado el momento, hermanito - me dijo ella mientras se levantaba, sonriendo con picardía-. Vas a ser mío y yo tuya, precioso. Pero en estos días, no vas a poder entrar en mi vagina sin un condón de por medio. No te preocupes, es un condón especial. Te garantizo que lo vas a disfrutar tanto como yo.

Connie no me dio tiempo para ponerme nervioso. Con un movimiento rapidísimo, se subió sobre mí y condujo mi bien erecto pene a la entrada de su vagina. Yo estaba tan sorprendido que no tuve oportunidad de apreciar bien la primera vez en que mi pene entraba en la vagina de una mujer. A pesar de su tamaño, mi pene entró suave, lento, y sin detenerse. Y la carita que ponía mi hermana me mostraba bien claro que lo estaba disfrutando mucho.

Bien pronto mi pene estuvo por completo dentro de ella. Mi hermana tembló, y dio un suspiro de placer tan fuerte, que en ese momento salí de mi estupefacción. ¡Dios mío! Por fin estaba en la vagina de una mujer. ¡Y qué mujer! Ya dije que mi hermana es hermosa. Pero ahí, completamente desnuda y mostrándome su maravilloso cuerpo, me sentí tan excitado que por poco y terminó antes de tiempo.

Apenas me dio unos momentos para acostumbrarme a la sensación, y Connie empezó a moverse lentamente. Se mordía los labios, y el suave y gentil masaje que me daba, hizo que me sintiera como en el cielo.

En serio, en ese momento supe bien claro por qué tantísimos hombres se la viven pensando en el sexo. No lo sé... Otra vez me cuesta trabajo describirlo. ¡Son tantas cosas! La deliciosa sensación de masaje en mi pene... La belleza de ese cuerpo de diosa balanceándose sobre mí... Notar el placer increíble que ella sentía, y que era evidente por sus ojos entrecerrados; sus gemidos, su preciosa boca entreabierta. Y lo mejor de todo: saber que todo ese placer se lo estaba dando yo, a una de las mujeres que más he amado en mi vida. Mi querida hermana mayor.

Connie se inclinó, tomó mi cara con sus manos y me besó con una pasión y una fuerza que nunca había sentido. Aquello fue como salirme de mí. Eran demasiadas sensaciones. Pero parece que para mi hermanita fue todavía más intenso, porque tomó mis manos y las llevó hacia sus senos, las deslizó por los costados de su precioso vientre, y me dijo entre jadeos:

\- Toca mi cuerpo, hermanito...Tócame toda. Dime... ¿Te gusto?

\- Me encantas... -logré contestar.

\- ¿Te gustan mis tetas? - y las tomó con sus manos.

Esa palabra en boca de mi querida hermana me prendió todavía más.

\- Son preciosas... Deliciosas...

\- Cómetelas entonces, hermanito... Son tuyas...

Se inclinó para ofrecérmelas, y yo me di vida chupando, mordiendo y apretando esos gloriosos pechos entre mis manos. Connie comenzó a gritar, y yo sentí que ya había llegado a mi límite. Que ya no podría. Pero mi preciosa hermana llegó antes. Todo su cuerpo se tensó; se arqueó hacia atrás con toda su fuerza, y dio un grito de placer que deben haber escuchado los vecinos.

\- ¡Ahhh, ssiii! ¡Qué ricoo hermanito!

Y se dejó caer sobre mi pecho.

No estuvo así mucho tiempo. Levantó su hermosa cara transpirada, y me dedicó una sonrisa radiante. Me dio un beso en los labios, y volvió a moverse. Lento al principio, y cada vez más rápido. Era obvio que disfrutaba tanto como yo, pero ahora estaba más calmada y me enseñó cómo tocar y acariciar su cuerpo mientras estaba arriba de mí.

\- Tócame toda, hermanito. Mi cintura, mis caderas... Toma mi trasero, apriétame contra ti... Disfrútalo todo, mi amor.

Me ofrecía sus senos otra vez. Me volvía loco con sus caricias. Y luego me volvió completamente loco cuando tomó sus senos con sus manos... ¡Y ella misma chupó sus pezones!

Diosss... Si no fuera por mi promesa, ahora mismo iba otra vez al baño.

El espectáculo fue demasiado fuerte para mí. Me perdí por completo. Me convertí en un animal salvaje. Mi instinto tomó el control de mis actos. La tomé de la cintura y, apoyándome en mis talones, levanté mis caderas con ella sobre mí. Me moví con velocidad endemoniada mientras la penetraba hasta donde nunca había llegado antes...

Mi hermana gritó al sentirse tan empalada, pero yo ya no resistí. Creo que eyaculé tanto o más que cuando lo hice en su boca. Nuestros cuerpos se convirtieron en una masa de carne, cabellos y sudor, tendida sobre la cama...

Tardamos en recuperarnos un buen rato. Mi hermana levantó su cara de mi pecho para darme un beso tiernísimo, y mirarme con su barbilla recargada en sus manos y mi pecho. ¡Qué hermosa y femenina se ve así!

\- Gracias, Stevie. ¡Hacía tantos meses que quería hacer el amor contigo! Sabía que ibas a ser un buen amante, pero nunca creí que estuvieras tan bien dotado.

Yo todavía no recuperaba bien el aliento. Pero no podía dejar de responder a ese elogió tan inmerecido.

\- Ay, hermanita... Gracias a ti, que me enseñaste. ¡Eres una hermosura!

Ella se sonrió, y tomó mi cara entre sus manos.

Fue mi primera vez. Y fue maravillosa.

Se los digo de verdad, amigos. Ojalá la primera vez de ustedes haya sido o sea así de sensacional, y con alguien a quien amen.

Se los deseo de todo corazón.

* * *

En esos cuatro días, Connie y yo prácticamente no nos separamos; y perdí la cuenta de todas las veces que hicimos el amor. Casi solo parábamos para dormir, comer y refrescarnos de vez en cuando. Había momentos en los que pensé que había llegado a mi límite. Que ya no podría. Pero mi hermosa y experimentada hermana mayor siempre encontraba la manera de excitarme e incitarme una vez más.

Estoy seguro de que aprendí de ella mucho más de lo que hubiera aprendido en una montaña de libros. Hicimos todo tipo de sexo. Pero además, Connie me enseñó a conocerme a mí mismo y a explorar el cuerpo para obtener el máximo de placer.

\- Cuando estés con alguien, debes disfrutar de todo su cuerpo, Stevie. Sin miedos ni inhibiciones. Sobre todo cuando es alguien a quien amas. Todo el cuerpo está hecho para el placer. Cierra tus ojos y concéntrate en sentir, hermoso.

Eso hice, y sentí que la punta de los dedos de mi hermana recorría todo mi rostro, bajaban lentamente por mi cuello, mi pecho, mi vientre. Recorriendo todos los espacios y rincones con suavidad. Era un toque tan delicado... como el aleteo de una pequeña mariposa. El contacto de aquellos dedos suaves y expertos era exquisito, pero cuando tocó los lados de mi abdomen, sentí como si una corriente eléctrica recorriera mi cuerpo, y emití un gemido de placer involuntario.

\- ¿Qué pasó, Stevie? ¿Te dolió?

\- No, no... Fue... muy intenso. Fue... ¡Ay!

Grité. Connie volvió a tocarme en ese punto. Pero la tibieza y humedad del toque me hicieron darme cuenta de que me había acariciado con su lengua. No pude evitar abrir los ojos.

\- Ay, hermanita... Es... demasiado intenso.

\- ¿Lo ves?-me dijo con una gran sonrisa-. Es una zona sensible de ti mismo que seguro no conocías. Vamos a ver qué otras encontramos.

Y las halló: en la pare interna de mis muslos, alrededor de mi ombligo, y las pantorrillas.

\- Recuerda, hermanito. Fíjate bien en las reacciones de tu pareja y descubrirás rápido sus partes sensibles. Una sonrisa, un gemido... un gritito te las revelarán. Ahora, date la vuelta.

Confieso que me sentí un poco desconfiado cuando dijo eso, y lo hice con algo de reticencia. No es que pensara que me iba a hacer algo malo. Es que... No sé. Me dio un poco de miedo lo que fuera a descubrir.

Mi nuca y la parte de atrás de mis orejas resultaron tan sensibles como nunca sospeché. Cuando mi hermana exhaló su aliento en mi oreja, mi pene, que ya estaba un poco erecto, se puso tan rígido que tuve que reacomodarme en la cama para no lastimarme.

La verdad, me encantó lo que descubrí de mí, porque Connie ya no me estimuló solo con sus dedos, sino también con su boca. Utilizó sus pezones para acariciar mi espalda y mi trasero. Me dio leves mordiscos... ¡Dios! Cuántas cosas averiguamos juntos en ese ratito.

Y al fin, llegó mi turno. Me hermana se colocó en una pose de abandono total, con los brazos cruzados por atrás de su cabeza. No sé por qué, pero me dio la impresión de que sus axilas eran un punto sensible en ella, y no me equivoqué. Connie se puso a gemir cuando las acaricié y luego las besé suavemente.

¿Asqueroso? ¡Para nada! Es cierto que su aroma natural estaba más concentrado allí. Pero al menos para mí, era delicioso. Embriagador, debo decir. Y así descubrí que era cierto algo que leí en uno de mis libros: el sexo es un poco sucio cuando nuestra mente está sucia. Hay muchas cosas que solo se pueden gozar poco a poco, pero solo se aprende a gozarlas si se tiene la mente abierta.

Estaba prendiendo a gozar. Y fue hermoso.

No sé si encontré todos sus puntos sensibles, pero juro que no dejé ni un solo milímetro de esa deliciosa piel de chocolate sin explorar con mis dedos y mi boca. Metí mi lengua en rincones que jamás antes creí posibles. Descubrí la gran sensibilidad de sus pies, de su hermoso vientre. De su espalda baja, sus nalgas y sus corvas. Besé, lamí y exploré todo esto, y me deleité con sus movimientos y la melodía de gemidos que soltaba.

¡Qué delicia! El cuerpo humano es una verdadera maravilla. El cuerpo de la mujer es una verdadera maravilla.

Había terminado mi exploración, y estaba deleitándome con sus hermosos pezones erectos, cuando ella me pidió que la penetrara.

-Hermanito... Hazme tuya -me dijo entre jadeos, mientras me tendía un condón ya desempacado-. Ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer. Hazlo, y no te preocupes por nada.

Oh, sí. Claro que lo sabía. Ya habíamos hecho la posición del misionero, y ya me había enseñado cómo ponerme el condón rápidamente: colocar al derecho, pinzar suavemente la punta y desenrollar. El condón me quedaba bastante ajustado, pero ya me había acostumbrado a él. Fue más difícil encontrar la entrada de su vagina, porque esta vez no hizo ningún esfuerzo por ayudarme. Pero a poco lo logré, y me vi de nuevo envuelto por esa calidez tan exquisita.

La penetré suavemente al principio, y luego un poco más rápido cada vez. Ella me atrajo hacia sí para besarme en la boca y el cuello. La sesión de caricias me había excitado tanto, que me sentía muy próximo a eyacular. No sé si ella se dio cuenta, porque en ese momento me sorprendió mostrándome algo nuevo.

\- Te voy a enseñar una de mis posiciones favoritas, Stevie. Déjame meter mis piernas entre las tuyas...

Me dejé guiar por ella, y pronto estuve con sus piernas apretadas por dentro de las mías. La penetración no era tan profunda, pero sentí a través del condón, que mi pene rozaba directo con su clítoris.

\- Vamos, hermanito. Muévete despacio... ¡Ahhh! ¡Así!

Connie parecía disfrutar como nunca antes. Me besó con tanta intensidad, que mis labios me dolieron. Tomó sus pechos para ofrecerlos a mi boca, y empezó a gemir sin control.

Si digo la verdad, la posición no era tan placentera para mí. Me sentía bastante fuera de ella, pero Connie parecía estar en delirio. Me abrazó con una fuerza increíble, y sentí que sus uñas se clavaron en mi espalda. Por casualidad, me moví de una manera en la que me froté a ella con mucha fuerza, y emitió un verdadero grito de placer. Mi querida hermana sin duda alguna se merecía aquel disfrute, y repetí mis movimientos con tanto tino, que muy pronto sentí que todo su cuerpo se tensaba. Dio un grito profundo, para finalmente relajarse y quedar completamente lacia sobre la cama.

Ahora fue ella quien se desconectó. Era la primera vez que la veía así: completamente vencida por el placer. Jadeando, intentando recuperarse sin lograrlo. Sus ojos estaban cerrados y en sus labios entreabiertos se dibujaba una sonrisa.

¿Saben? Me sentí orgulloso. Le había dado tanto placer a esa mujer tan querida y experimentada, que me había enseñado tantas cosas...

La besé suavemente en el cuello y en los labios. Apenas me correspondió. Seguía perdida en su placer, y yo comprendí de alguna manera que debía dejarla recuperarse.

No tardó mucho. Abrió esos hermosos ojos cafés, y tomó mi cabeza para darme un beso fuerte y delicioso.

\- ¡Ay, hermanito! Entendiste la posición y lo hiciste de maravilla. ¿Sabes? Te mereces un premio. Y veo que ya estás listo para recibirlo.

Abrí la boca para preguntar, pero ella me puso un dedo en los labios.

\- ¡Ah, ah! Ya lo verás. Deja que yo me encargue, hermanito. Tú solo acuéstate boca arriba y quítate el condón. No lo necesitarás para esto.

Le obedecí, y me quedé con la idea de que me iba a enseñar otra técnica de sexo oral. Pero me sorprendí cuando la vi bajarse de la cama, ir a un cajón, y traer una botella pequeña.

\- Déjame prepararte, hermanito. Sé que te va a encantar. Pero tenemos que estar bien listos los dos.

Y comenzó a aplicarme una dosis muy generosa del contenido de la botella en el pene, cuidando que quedara completamente cubierto por todas partes. Con su hermosa mano terminó el trabajo, y se aseguró de que mi pene estuviera perfectamente erecto otra vez.

¿Me creerán que hasta ese momento no estaba seguro de qué se proponía? Solo hasta que vi que me daba la espalda y me mostraba su maravilloso trasero, mientas tomaba algo de ese líquido para embadurnarlo entre sus nalgas...

Dios de mi vida... Mi hermanita quería que yo la penetrara por atrás. En el pequeño huequito en el centro de aquel precioso trasero...

Creo que no necesito decir cómo me sentía, porque pueden adivinarlo fácilmente. Solo les diré que me quedé ahí tendido y embobado, mientras ella untaba aquel lubricante y se introducía suavemente primero uno y luego dos dedos en su ano...

Esta vez, no perdí detalle. Connie se subió a la cama, se puso a horcajadas sobre mí, y con su mano empezó a guiar mi pene para descender suavemente sobre la punta. Todo era diferente. Esta vez, bajaba mucho más lento, con más cuidado; y se detenía mientras se iba acostumbrando a que mi pene se abriera camino por la estrechez de su esfínter.

Le tomó un poco de tiempo. El descenso era lento y pausado, y yo me di muy bien cuenta de que ella sentía al menos un poco de dolor. Sus ojos y sus labios apretados eran bastante elocuentes, pero no se detuvo ni un solo momento. Y yo... yo iba sintiendo cómo mi pene iba penetrando en ese sitio tan diferente. No solo era más estrecho, sino también más cálido y un poco seco. La sensación era mayor. Y además... la idea de estar penetrando a mi preciosa hermanita por aquel sitio me llenaba de un morbo especial. Perverso, diría yo.

Creo que ya había entrado algo más de la mitad de mi pene, cuando mi hermana comenzó a moverse muy suave, bien apoyada con sus manos en mi vientre. Empezó lenta, pero poco a poco incrementaba la velocidad, y el lubricante hizo su trabajo.

Ay... Qué delicioso sentí. Al principio, la preocupación que me produjo ver el dolor reflejado en el lindo rostro de mi hermana impidió que disfrutara plenamente. Pero cuando la escuché gemir, y vi que su carita empezaba a reflejar el pacer que sentía; me despreocupé y empecé a gozar. El ano de mi hermanita es tan cálido y estrecho...

Y eso no fue todo. No llevábamos mucho tiempo en esa posición, cuando ella se levantó rápido y me tomó de la mano.

\- ¿Qué pasa, Connie? -pregunté sorprendido.

\- Que tu pene es delicioso, hermanito. Quiero que hagamos mi posición favorita. La que más me gusta de todas. Y tendrás que penetrarme exactamente por el mismo lugar en el que estabas.

\- Claro -contesté entusiasmado-. ¿Qué posición es?

\- Se llama: "sacacorchos francés".

¡Entonces eso era el dichoso sacacorchos francés! Una postura sexual.

Se los juro: una verdadera delicia.


	8. Cosas de familia

**8.- Cosas de familia**

Tendidos en la cama, Connie y yo nos acariciábamos y besábamos tiernamente mientras hablábamos de cosas sin importancia. Después de tanto sexo, parece que nuestro deseo por fin se había apaciguado. Incluso debo confesar que mi pene me ardía bastante, pero Connie me enseñó un remedio bastante eficaz con leche de magnesia fría.

Después de gozar de las delicias del sacacorchos francés, nos dimos un buen baño relajante y nos acostamos a descansar en la habitación de mi hermana. Connie estaba tendida sobre su espalda y yo de costado junto a ella. Mientras platicábamos, nos dábamos besitos en la cara y los labios, y yo acariciaba su precioso cuerpo desnudo. Esa piel de chocolate tan suave y cálida. Estaba fascinado con el tacto de mi hermana mayor, y ahora que mi mejor amigo por fin se había rendido, me concentraba en disfrutar plenamente de la sensación tan sedosa de su piel.

De verdad es un privilegio poder tocar y acariciar ese cuerpo soberbio, que jamás pensé que pudiera ser mío. Cierto, seguro que muchos hombres antes que yo habían disfrutado de los encantos de Connie; pero, ¿acaso eso importaba?

Claro que no. Su gran experiencia sexual no le quitaba ni un poco de su valor, o de su dulzura. No empañaba de ninguna manera el gran amor que siempre me ha demostrado. Al contrario. Gracias a eso, gracias a su gran experiencia me había enseñado mucho, me hizo disfrutar como nunca, y yo pude recordar mil cosas buenas que he vivido junto a ella.

¿Quién habrá sido el imbécil que dijo que la mujer solo vale una vez?

Ojalá el hombre que se case con ella también entienda eso. El hombre... O la mujer.

Sí. Porque mientras la acariciaba, mientras disfrutaba de la suavidad y la firmeza de su cuerpo, recordé a Lapis... y a Perla. ¿Será que aquella hermosa chica también disfrutó de los encantos de mi hermana?

Seguro que mi cara reflejaba lo que estaba pensando, porque Connie me preguntó.

\- ¿Pasa algo, cariño? De pronto, te quedaste muy callado.

Seguramente hace unos días nunca me hubiera atrevido a preguntarle. Pero entre Connie y yo todo había cambiado. Muchas barreras se habían roto para siempre.

\- Es que... Te quería preguntar algo, hermosa. Pero me da pena.

Mi hermana tomó suavemente mi barbilla con su mano y me sonrió.

\- ¿Pena por qué, hermanito? Después de todo lo que hemos vivido, tú ya no debes tener pena por preguntarme nada.

Ya se imaginarán lo feliz que me hizo escuchar aquello. Así que contuve el aliento, y le dije.

\- Es que... Te vi con Perla. Las vi besarse.

Connie abrió mucho los ojos, pero no parecía nada enojada. Al contrario, sonreía.

\- Y ahora te preguntas si soy bisexual, ¿verdad? Ay, hermanito. Creo tú y Peridot serían los únicos de la familia que no lo saben, pero igual te lo confirmo. Sí, soy bisexual. Me encantan los hombres, y también las mujeres.

Me quedé en silencio por un momento. No me sentía incómodo, ni escandalizado; nada de eso. Era algo así como una mezcla de sorpresa, admiración y curiosidad. Nunca había conocido a alguien que aceptara de manera abierta ser bisexual. Y el hecho de que fuera mi propia hermana era... No sé. Intimidante y maravilloso a la vez.

\- Y... ¿Alguno de los dos sexos te gusta más? ¿Crees que te casarías con una mujer?

\- No, Stevie. No lo creo, al menos. Me encantan las mujeres. Son más tiernas, más consideradas... Su piel es mucho más suave, ¡Y los senos, dios mío! Son una delicia. En eso, creo que soy igual que los hombres. Pero de un hombre me gustan más cosas. Me encanta sentir un cuerpo que me abarca toda, sin importar si es muy firme o no. Me encanta su aroma, su pasión. Muchos son unos idiotas, pero cuando conoces a un hombre sensible y considerado... Tienes casi todo. Y por supuesto, me fascina el pene y todo lo que puede hacerse con él. Pero además hay otra cosa. Y todavía más importante.

Se detuvo un momento, y me pareció que se sonrojaba. No quería presionarla, pero sentí demasiada curiosidad.

\- ¿Sí?

\- Es que... Sé que no está muy de moda, pero yo quiero ser mamá algún día. Quiero hijos propios, Stevie. Niños que sean míos, y quiero que esos hijos tengan un papá, y no una segunda mamá. ¿Comprendes?

No sé si puedan imaginar la dulzura que me produjo eso. Por un momento, me imaginé a mi preciosa hermanita cargando a un hermoso bebé, y me sentí tan enternecido que la estreché muy fuerte entre mis brazos y le di un sonoro beso en la mejilla. A Connie le encantó mi reacción, y me correspondió con la misma alegría.

¿Pueden entender por qué amo y le deseo lo mejor a esta maravillosa mujer, que solo por casualidades de la vida es mi hermana? Por Dios, ¡ojalá de verdad un día encuentre a alguien que se la merezca!

\- Creo que me encantará ser tío. ¿Y has encontrado a alguien que se parezca a tu ideal? ¿Has sido feliz, hermanita?

\- Creo que por ahora me he dedicado a disfrutar, hermanito. Y por eso precisamente me cuido mucho. Como no he encontrado a nadie, no meto demasiado a los sentimientos en la cama, excepto con dos o tres personas. Creo que te alegrará saber que tú eres una de ellas.

Al decir esto, me dio un tierno beso en los labios. Me parecía increíble la manera en que empezaba a sentir natural el dar un beso de diferentes maneras: natural, tierno, apasionado... Cosa del sentimiento, creo yo.

\- Me imagino quién es la segunda persona. Pero la tercera, ¿es Lapis? -se me escapó decir.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Te vi hacer el amor con ella. Una tarde, hace casi una semana.

Me costó un poco de trabajo confesar, pero Connie no me lo tomó a mal. Al contrario: me pellizcó suavemente una mejilla y me dijo.

\- ¡Vaya con mi hermanito fisgón! ¿Entonces, te gusta espiarme?

\- ¡No, no! Fue casi un accidente -dije, y me puse bien colorado- Ustedes... dejaron la puerta entreabierta.

\- ¡Ay, Lapis! -dijo Connie, al parecer, un poco contrariada-. Como en su casa...

De pronto se detuvo, y su cara cambió completamente de expresión.

\- Oye, Steven. Necesito preguntarte algo, y quiero que me digas la verdad. ¿Me prometes que lo harás?

Oh, oh... Connie solo me decía Steven cuando me bromeaba, o cuando se ponía un poco seria conmigo. Y no tenía cara de broma. Me costó trabajo contestarle que sí, pero no sentí que tuviera muchas alternativas.

\- Eso fue el mismo día que Lapis y yo los encontramos a ti y a Peridot en el baño. ¿Ustedes estaban ahí... Juntos?

Sentí que toda la sangre se me subía a la cara. Debo haberme puesto más rojo que un tomate maduro, y no pude evitar voltear la cabeza. Connie me miró fijamente, y luego tomó mi cara con sus manos para hacer que la mirara.

\- Stevie... Por favor, dime. Es importante que me contestes. Mucho más importante de lo que crees. Te juro que no me voy a enojar, pero dime por favor. ¿Peridot y tú ya hicieron el amor?

Tuve que tomar aliento para contestar.

\- No. Bueno... Sí. Bueno...

¡Ay, qué mirada la de Connie! Me ponía tan nervioso.

\- No la he penetrado... si te refieres a eso. Pero hemos hecho otras cosas...

\- ¿Qué cosas?

\- Pues... Creo que todo lo demás. Muchos besos, caricias en todo el cuerpo... Desnudos los dos. Y nos hemos hecho sexo oral. Yo a ella y ella a mí.

\- ¿Y en dónde has eyaculado?

Ay... ¿Por qué necesitaba saber eso? Le contesté lleno de pena. Y la verdad, no sé ni por qué.

\- En sus pechos... Y en su boca.

Confié soltó mi cara y asintió. Parecía un poco más tranquila.

\- Ya veo. Por eso se metió a bañar aquel día. Pero entonces, solo es cuestión de tiempo para que lo hagan por completo. Y por lo que me dices, va a ser mucho antes que después.

No sé por qué me vi en necesidad de confesar. En ese momento, ni siquiera se me ocurrió que el rumbo de nuestra plática pudiera meter a Peri o a mí en un problema.

\- De hecho... Nos prometimos que lo haríamos cuando ella regrese. En eso quedamos.

\- Ay, Steven... -Connie de nuevo parecía un poco preocupada-. Con ese tamaño que tienes la puedes lastimar, hermanito. Tienes que tener muchísimo cuidado, y a lo mejor las cosas no salen bien a la primera.

Y aunque no lo crean, me dio varios consejos sobre lo que tenía que hacer: relajarla con muchos besos y caricias, encontrar todos sus puntos sensibles, acariciar su clítoris durante la penetración; retirarme si le dolía demasiado, pero no detenerme si ella me decía que podía resistir, aunque tuviera lágrimas en los ojos...

Al principio, la escuché con todo interés, anotando en mi mente todo lo que me decía. Pero poco a poco empecé a sentir algo más, una combinación de asombro con molestia y vergüenza. Connie había logrado entrar en uno de los aspectos más íntimos, y más vergonzosos de mi vida. ¡Y hablaba de ello como si nada!

Por favor, no me mal entiendan. Con todo lo que les he contado, creo que les he hecho ver que las cosas no han sido tan fáciles para mí. He ido venciendo temores, prejuicios... Y creo que hasta este momento no me ha sido tan sencillo asimilar la situación que estoy viviendo con Peri. Connie no es mi hermana biológica, y es mayor que yo. Quizá hasta podría tener alguna disculpa por haber hecho el amor con ella. Pero Peri sí es mi hermanita biológica, los dos somos menores de edad. Y ella es menor que yo. Algunos dirían que todavía es una niña, aunque ya no lo parezca.

¡Mierda! Ya no sé ni lo que digo. Amo a Peri, ella a mí, y quizá eso debería disculparlo todo. Pero en esos momentos me di cuenta de que todavía no estaba bien convencido de que aquello estuviera bien.

¿Qué dirían mis padres? ¿Y la familia? Un beso es una cosa. Connie besa en la boca a mi papá y a mí mamá. Pero una relación sexual...

Así que interrumpí a mi hermana. Ya no podía estar más tiempo con la incertidumbre.

\- Connie...

\- ¿Qué pasa, Stevie? ¿Tienes alguna duda?

\- Sí, Connie. Una muy grande, a decir verdad.

\- Si, hermanito. Dime.

Tomé aire, y le hice la pregunta más difícil de mi vida.

\- ¿Sabes? Me da la impresión de que apruebas mi relación con Peri. Hasta me estás dando consejos para hacerle el amor.

La mirada de Connie nunca se me va a olvidar. Estaba de verdad sorprendida.

\- ¿Pero cómo no lo voy a aprobar, hermanito? ¡Ustedes dos se aman de verdad! Es clarísimo, más claro que el agua pura. Y no te pongas rojo, porque esto no tiene nada que ver con las veces que se han estado besando en la boca y cachondeando delante de nosotros. ¡Tiene años que lo sé, y papá y mamá también! Tú cambiaste un poco con ella cuando entraste a la pubertad, pero es natural que eso suceda. Y de unas semanas para acá, Peridot y tú se portan como una pareja de enamorados.

¡Dioses inmortales! Estuve a punto de caerme. Entonces, ¿todos lo sabían?

\- Ay, Connie. De verdad, ¿fuimos tan obvios?

Debo haber dado lástima, porque Connie volvió a consolarme, apretándome contra sus senos.

\- Ay, hermanito. ¿Lo dudas? No he hablado con mis papás al respecto, pero probablemente ellos ya lo hicieron entre sí. Lo que dudo mucho es que lleguen a hablar con ustedes. Van a seguir viendo cómo se dan las cosas.

Mi cabeza empezaba a dar vueltas. Casi no podía creer lo que Connie me decía.

\- Entonces... ¿Nadie va a intervenir? ¿Nadie lo va a impedir?

\- Por lo que yo sé, no. Nadie tiene por qué meterse entre ustedes, Stevie. Tú ya eres "cancha legal" en la familia, y pueden intentar seducirte. Pero a Peri, no.

Diablos... ¿A qué planeta me habían transportado sin que yo me diera cuenta?

\- A ver, a ver Connie -le dije yo, y creo que intentaba sujetar mi frente con las manos-. ¿Crees que puedas explicarme todo este enredo?

Connie se dio vuelta en la cama hasta quedar boca abajo. Apoyó la cara en sus manos, y me miró con una media sonrisa.

\- Te contaré lo que yo sé, hermanito. Pero solo conozco la situación general muy a grandes rasgos. Y aún de eso, desconozco muchas cosas. Somos una familia extraña, Stevie. Muy extraña, poco común y demasiado liberal. Algunos nos dirían pervertidos y hasta depravados. Pero, por ahí hay alguien con un poquito de "moral". No te ofendas ni te enojes hasta que acabe de explicarte, pero tú y Peridot son... digamos... Un intento muy tonto de que, al menos una parte de la familia, se redima. O al menos, no llegue al grado de depravación de los demás. El hecho de que tú y Peridot se enamoraran era una de las varias posibilidades que podían ocurrir. Y siempre lo supimos.

¿Entienden cómo me sentí con lo que dijo Connie? Empecé a enojarme mucho. ¿Qué clase de juego perverso estaba jugando la familia con nosotros?

Creo que Connie va a ser una excelente psicóloga, porque enseguida se dio cuenta de cómo me sentía.

\- Steven, ya veo que te estás enojando. Créeme que te entiendo, pero si no me dejas terminar de explicarte, no entenderás lo que pasó y no podrás juzgarlo bien. Confía en mí. Fue un amor malentendido y torpe lo que hizo que los adultos actuaran como lo hicieron. Las opciones eran tan malas como lo que finalmente hicieron. Tal vez hasta peores, o al menos así lo vieron: pensaron en separarse, en darlos a ustedes en adopción, cosas así. Papá y mamá son sentimentales. Hubieran preferido que los mataran, a hacer cualquiera de esas cosas.

Aspiré profundo varias veces. Después de todo, Connie no tenía la culpa. Ella estaba tratando de explicarme, así que intenté calmarme y escucharla hasta el final.

\- Mira, Stevie. En nuestra familia, todos tenemos cola que nos pisen, por decirlo así. Todos hemos hecho cosas que la sociedad, la religión y las leyes consideran malas y dignas de castigo. A mí me mandarían a la cárcel por lo que hice contigo estos días; porque eres menor de edad. A papá le pasaría lo mismo por lo que ha hecho conmigo y mis primas... Aunque puede alegar que nosotras lo sedujimos, no le serviría de nada; porque no teníamos la famosa edad de consentimiento cuando hicimos el amor por primera vez. Y mamá...

Aquí Connie se tomó un momento para suspirar.

\- Casi no sé nada de ella. Pero lo muy poco que sé, está de no creerse, la verdad. Permíteme que no te cuente eso, por favor.

\- Ay, Connie... Estás haciendo que me duela la cabeza.

Y era verdad. Dios, ¿En qué familia me tocó nacer? ¿Cómo era posible que no me hubiera dado cuenta de todas esas cosas antes?

* * *

\- Stevie, no es por nada; pero el resto de la familia es peor. Mucho peor. De ellos no te voy a contar nada. Solo te diré que las palabras pedofilia, zoofilia, sadomasoquismo y otras más no son suficiente para ellos. Papá y mamá no son nada comparados con ellos.

\- Pero Peri me dijo que hacían fiestas _swinger_ entre ellos...

No pude evitar decir eso. Creo que me comprenden, ¿no? Estaba demasiado impactado. Y Connie reaccionó enseguida. Me tomó las manos con mucha fuerza, y me miró con una cara tan preocupada...

\- ¿Queeee? Steven, ¿Cómo es que Peridot sabe esas cosas?

\- No tengo idea. No me sorprendería nada que lo haya averiguado sola. Si tú no se lo dijiste, nadie pudo haberlo hecho. Sabes que no le gusta nada convivir con los primos.

\- Ay, Peri... -dijo Connie, y se veía tan preocupada-. Nuestra chiquita es tan inteligente y hermosa... Dime la verdad, Stevie. Tú... ¿La amas?

La pregunta me sorprendió mucho, la verdad. Sobre todo porque Connie me había hecho entender que ya lo sabía. Pero quizá quería oírlo de mi propia boca.

Recordé a mi preciosa hermanita justo antes de que abordará su avión, y una oleada de ternura, amor y culpabilidad me recorrió. Me fue muy fácil ser sincero. Le di un apretón a las manos de Connie, antes de contestar.

\- No la quiero, Connie. ¡La adoro! Tal y como tú dijiste.

¡Qué mirada la de Connie! Me cuesta tanto trabajo describirla. Parecía tan triste y contenta a la vez. Y sus ojos... ¿se nublaron?

\- Sí, hermanito. Yo lo dije, y lo estoy confirmando ahora. Stevie... También estoy segura de que Peri te adora. Más que a todos nosotros. ¿Sabes? No sé qué vaya a pasar con ustedes en el futuro, pero por ahora... ¡Amala, Stevie! ¡Cuida mucho a nuestra hermanita! Creo que la tía Bismuto tenía razón. Ella les dijo a mis papás que esto podría ocurrir. Y que no sería nada improbable que ocurriera.

Ay dios. ¿También la tía Bismuto? ¿La más querida y cariñosa de todos nuestros parientes? ¡Hasta Peri la adora!

\- Connie, por favor. Te lo ruego, hermanita. ¡Explícame bien! Te juro que siento que mi cabeza va a explotar.

MI hermana me sujetó la cabeza con las manos, y me dio un beso muy tierno en la mejilla.

\- No sé gran cosa, hermanito. Todo lo que sé, es que lo de Peri y tú fue idea de mamá y de la tía Bismuto. Entre las dos convencieron a mi papá y al tío Jasper. Mira... ¿cómo te explico? Mi mamá y sus hermanos son como los extremos. El tío Jasper es una persona retorcida y depravada, aunque con nosotros y nuestros padres se ve obligado a esconder, o por lo menos controlar su verdadera personalidad. No sé cómo lo convencieron; pero ya sabes que mamá, y sobre todo la tía Bismuto, no son gente con la que se pueda bromear. La más tranquila, y que decidió alejarse de la familia es la tía Bismuto. Entre los dos está mamá. Ha hecho cosas, pero no es mala ni perversa... Y sobre todo, cuando nacieron Peridot y tú, sintió mucho remordimiento y culpa por mucho de lo que hizo en el pasado.

Connie suspiró. Hizo una pequeña pausa y siguió hablando.

\- Eso es lo que sé, hermanito. Mamá quería que tú y Peri estuvieran a salvo de la familia, y tuvieran una vida más normal. Y lo que se les ocurrió a ella y a la tía Bismuto, fue hacer un pacto; un veto familiar sobre ustedes dos. No sé cómo lo lograron. No sé cómo convencieron a los más degenerados de que debían dejarlos en paz a ti y a Peridot; pero lograron establecer el veto. Un veto temporal, claro está. Porque las dos eran muy conscientes de que ustedes podían llevar la semilla de la perversidad en su sangre. Quisieron dejar una mínima posibilidad para que ustedes eligieran, pero a una edad en la que ya pudieran hacerse cargo de sus propios sentimientos. Y ya no fueran presa fácil para los demás.

Creo que comprenderán que era demasiada información para mí. Me sentí mal y cerré los ojos. En realidad, tenía ganas de llorar. Lo siguiente que percibí es que Connie me abrazaba y me apretaba muy fuerte contra su cuerpo.

\- Hermanito, por favor. Trata de entender. Ellos no querían qué tú y Peri fueran como todos los demás. Quizá debieron darlos en adopción, o quizá debieron mudarse, o esforzarse por buscar ayuda profesional. Pero date cuenta: yo en realidad era una niña huérfana, y papá y mamá me adoptaron, me educaron, me cuidaron... me dieron amor. Hicieron eso por mí, que no soy sangre de su sangre. ¿Cómo podían renunciar a ustedes, que eran sus propios hijos? ¿Qué no iban a hacer por ustedes, para tratar de protegerlos?

Creo que comencé a llorar. Dios... Solo de recordar me dan escalofríos. Pero ahora, mientras les cuento, empiezo a entender que Connie tenía razón. Y ahora ya no me parece que mis papás y mis tíos hayan sido tan tontos. Si todo lo que pasaba y había pasado en la familia hubiera llegado a oídos de alguien extraño, aunque fuera un profesional... ¿Se imaginan lo que hubiera pasado?

Pero, demonios... Todo esto me duele. Me duele mucho... Yo...

Discúlpenme por un momento... Por favor.

* * *

Gracias, amigos. Ya estoy mejor. También me sentí mejor después de llorar un rato, mientras mi hermana me cobijaba con su cuerpo. Recuerdo que me dijo muchas veces que todo aquello no era nuestra culpa. Y que, por eso mismo, nuestros padres se habían esforzado mucho en mantenernos alejados de sus senderos de perversión.

\- La tía Bismuto les dijo que probablemente sería inútil. Que tal vez, cuando ustedes crecieran, serían tan pervertidos como los demás. Porque esas cosas se llevan en los genes, y es imposible eliminar por completo las malas influencias. Pero claro, si los protegían en la infancia, tendrían la enorme ventaja de que, siendo más grandes, ya no serían víctimas fáciles e indefensas. También les dijo que era posible que ustedes dos se enamoraran. Creo que la tía les dio una larga explicación de por qué podía ocurrir eso, pero ya sabes. Ella es una experta, y yo, que estoy aprendiendo, apenas comienzo a entender. Lo que sí le dejó bien claro a mis papás es que, el hecho de que ustedes se enamoraran, era una de las mejores cosas que podía pasar. Y que convenía que los dejaran en paz.

\- Quizá... -dije, porque me sentí mortificado-. Quizá hubiera sido mejor que Peri y yo nunca hubiéramos sabido nada. Y que encontráramos pareja fuera de la familia.

\- Cierto, hermanito. Pero ya ves: son ustedes dos son demasiado listos. Demasiado tiernos, cariñosos... Y hermosos. Desde el principio se gustaron y adoraron tanto. Supongo que no recuerdas que Peri y tú se besaban en la boca cuando eran muy chiquitos. Se veían tan tiernos...

\- ¿Ehhh?

Entonces, ¿nos habíamos dado nuestro primer beso desde años antes?

\- Sí, hermanito. Sí. Y una vez, cuando tú tenías cuatro años y ella tres, se quitaron toda la ropa y empezaron a jugar... a los doctores, o algo así. No lo sé. El caso es que los encontramos besándose por todo el cuerpo.

Ay, ay... ¿Se puede tener la perversión en la sangre desde esa edad?

Connie notaba mi angustia, y en ningún momento dejó de abrazarme y consolarme.

\- Hermanito, tampoco te angusties de más. Las cosas fueron así, y ya. Dejaron de besarse y tocarse por mucho tiempo; pero el amor que sentían entre ustedes siempre ha sido tan notorio... tan conmovedor. No sé si la tía Bismuto los vio alguna vez dándose cariño, pero nosotros sí. Y ahora que son grandes, ya no se diga.

Suspiré, y estuve a punto de ponerme a llorar de nuevo.

\- ¿Por qué no lo impidieron, Connie? ¿Por qué no hicieron algo más?

\- No lo sé, Stevie. Yo no hice nada porque papá y mamá parecían verlo natural, y así aprendí a verlo yo también. Pero hay una cosa importante, en la que deberías pensar antes de seguirte atormentando solo. ¿Amas a Peri?

\- ¿Ehh?

\- Me entendiste perfectamente, hermanito. Contesta.

Otra vez, la pequeña y hermosa figura de mi hermanita menor se me presentó con toda claridad en la mente.

¡Dios! ¿Que si la quería?

\- Ay, Connie...

\- Contesta, Stevie.

\- Sí, Connie. ¡Sí, demonios! La adoro ¡La adoro!

\- Bien. Tú sabes cómo han sido tus relaciones con mamá y papá. Dime, ¿los amas?

No sé si el hecho de pensar en Peri me hizo olvidar el rencor que empezaba a sentir hacia papá y mamá. Pero de pronto, inmerso en mis emociones, empecé a recordar todo lo bueno que han hecho por mí. La manera en que me han tratado. Las miles de veces que me han acariciado y besado, siempre sin la menor mala intención. Muchas pláticas, consejos y alguno que otro regaño... Y ni un solo recuerdo de algún un golpe o azote, aunque fueran suaves.

\- Claro que sí... Claro que los amo, Connie.

\- ¿Y a mí, hermanito? ¿Me amas a mí?

En ese momento, las lágrimas empezaban a brotar de nuevo. ¿Cómo podía no amar a Connie, que siempre ha sido tan linda conmigo? ¿Cómo no amarla, si me había dado y enseñado cosas tan hermosas en esos días? ¿Y cómo no amarla, si me estaba explicando y ayudando a comprender la vida tan extraña que me había tocado?

\- ¡Sí, hermanita! ¡Claro que te amo! Dios, ¡Te amo tanto como amo a Peri!

Ya en ese momento, Connie lloraba también; pero seguía sosteniendo mi cara entre sus manos. Negó suavemente con la cabeza.

\- No, Stevie. No te confundas jamás. Yo sé muy bien que me amas, pero oye bien: a Peri la adoras. ¡La adoras! Y no es porque yo lo diga, o porque quiera que lo hagas. Ustedes han vivido y hecho tantas cosas juntos... Probablemente crees que me adoras por lo que te he dado y enseñado en estos cuatro días; pero no hay comparación posible. Conmigo llegaste al amor por medio del sexo. Con Peri vas a llegar al sexo por medio del amor. Es bien diferente, hermanito. Tu lazo con Peridot es muy fuerte, y se hará mucho más fuerte después de que le hagas el amor. Conmigo se fortaleció, pero desde el principio, era mucho más débil que tu lazo con Peri. Piénsalo, y jamás lo olvides.

Creo que desde ese momento comencé a entender el punto de Connie.

¿Saben qué empecé a desear en ese momento? ¿A pesar de que mi bellísima hermana mayor estaba completamente desnuda, a unos cuantos centímetros de mí?

Deseé que Peri estuviera ahí. Quería besarla, abrazarla, y hacerle sentir todo el amor que le tengo.

\- Stevie... ¡Cuida a Peri, por favor! ¡Ámala con todas tus fuerzas, y no tengas miedo a hacerlo! Ten muchísimo cuidado cuando hagan el amor por primera vez. Ella te perdonará si la lastimas, pero... ¿Por qué tendrías que lastimarla? ¡Cuídala mucho, hermanito!

Mientras escuchaba a Connie, me emocioné tanto que se me salió una indiscreción.

\- Creo que ya está lista, Connie. Más o menos. Me dijo que ha hecho algunos ejercicios especiales utilizando unos... consoladores...

Ay... hubiera querido que me tragara la tierra. Porque Connie se dio cuenta de inmediato de lo que estaba sucediendo. Su cara se puso seria.

\- Oh... No me digas. Entonces, sí fue ella la que tomó mis consoladores.

\- Connie, yo...

Me interrumpió con un movimiento de su mano.

\- No te preocupes, hermanito; no voy a reclamarle nada. El día que ella se fue, los volví a encontrar en el sitio de donde desaparecieron; pero no me gustó que los tomar sin mi permiso. Te aseguro que si me los hubiera pedido como es debido, yo jamás se los hubiera negado, aunque sean objetos de uso muy personal. O hubiera visto la manera de conseguirle unos. Me duele, ¿sabes? Peri ya no me tiene confianza. De un tiempo para acá, apenas sí me habla. Y muchas veces, es solo para insultarme.

Era cierto. Ya había notado que la relación entre ellas se había vuelto mala. Quizá Connie supiera por qué.

\- Sobre eso... ¿Tienes alguna idea de lo que ocurre con Peri? El día que nos dimos nuestro primer beso de verdad, me dijo que yo era el único en el que podía confiar. ¡No tienes idea de lo mal que se expresó del resto de la familia! Dice que no confía ni en nuestros papás ¿Qué crees que haya pasado?

Creo que yo esperaba que Connie se molestara, pero más bien parecía pensativa, y muy preocupada. Se tardó en contestar.

\- No lo sé, Stevie. Y me preocupa mucho. Quizá alguien le hizo algo... pero no puedo estar segura.

\- ¿Tú crees que... Papá o mamá...

\- No -dijo, negando con la cabeza-. No te puedo explicar bien por qué, pero estoy seguro de que ellos respetan el veto. Dudo muchísimo que ellos le hayan hecho algo a Peri. Date cuenta de que no los trata mal, aunque diga que no confía en ellos.

Se detuvo de nuevo para pensar. Yo la miraba, expectante y preocupado. Cuando volvió a hablar, su cara había cambiado. Se veía tensa y determinada.

\- ¿Sabes qué, Steven? Habrá que vigilar muy bien a nuestros tíos y primos cuando estén cerca de Peri. Sospecho que ellos tuvieron algo que ver. Si puedes, intenta averiguarlo con ella. A mí no me lo va a decir, pero a ti sí. Tú lo dijiste, te tiene confianza.

Asentí. Claro que lo haría. Las palabras de Connie me habían puesto en guardia. ¡Pobres de los tíos o primos, si yo llego a enterarme de que le hicieron algo malo a Peri!

\- Lo de nosotras es más complicado. Sospecho que Peri ha estado averiguando cosas. O que nos ha visto o espiado al hacer cosas... ¡Dios! Tenemos que ser más discretos. Creo que nos quedamos con la idea de que ustedes siguen siendo unos niños... Debería explicarle, igual que a ti... Pero no creo que me quiera escuchar.

Connie se quedó concentrada por unos segundos, y creo que de verdad estaba apenada por sus descuidos del pasado; porque se puso muy roja, y evitó mi mirada mientras hablaba.

\- Stevie... ¿Qué te digo, hermanito? No trato de disculparme, pero... Papá, mamá y yo somos como somos, y nos cuesta mucho trabajo reprimir nuestros impulsos todo el tiempo. Ahora ya sabes lo que hago con papá. No sabes lo que hago con mamá, pero puedes imaginarlo muy fácil. Y llevo meses planeando cómo y cuándo seducirte porque... ¡Porque así soy, vaya! Sé que estoy sana físicamente, y nunca te iba a perjudicar al hacer el amor contigo. Siempre nos hemos llevado muy bien... Y además, me gustas, y te quiero tanto... ¡Y ahora más que nunca, hermanito!

De pronto, su voz se quebró. Se cubrió la boca con las manos y comenzó a llorar.

No, Dios... ¡Cómo me duele verla así! Mi hermana no es mala. ¡Claro que no lo es, y no me importa lo que pueda pensar el resto del mundo! Ella no ha hecho nada malo, en realidad. Quizá su apetito sexual es demasiado grande, y su moralidad demasiado relajada, pero... ¿Eso hace que una mujer sea mala?

¿Y quién puede juzgarla?

Yo al menos, no puedo. No tengo ningún derecho moral. Y menos, después de que me ha querido y tratado tan bien, durante toda mi vida.

Así que le tendí los brazos. Ella se refugió en mí, y yo acaricié todo su precioso cuerpo desnudo, intentando consolarla.

Cuando sus lágrimas cedieron un poco, me habló de nuevo.

\- ¿Sabes, hermanito? No me arrepiento ni por un momento de haberte seducido... De haberte enseñado... De haberme llevado tu primera vez. Pero si yo hubiera sabido hasta qué punto había llegado tu relación con Peri, no creo que me hubiera atrevido a seducirte. ¿Quieres que te diga una cosa?

Asentí, por supuesto. La oleada de ternura que sentía por mi hermana mayor me confortaba el corazón.

\- Deseo con todas mis fuerzas que tú y Peri terminen juntos, aunque tengan que vencer mil obstáculos, o irse a vivir a otro país donde puedan ser aceptarlos como pareja. En este país hipócrita y puritano, jamás van a poder hacerlo. Se merecen el uno al otro. Nuestra hermanita se siente sola e indefensa, y creo que solo tú podrás confortar y hacer crecer su corazón. Yo adoro a nuestra pequeña Peri, pero ella me cerró las puertas, y seguro que yo he contribuido sin saber. Ojalá algún día pueda recuperarla. ¿Tú me ayudarás?

\- Puedo intentarlo, hermanita. Danos tiempo, ¿sí?

\- Gracias, Stevie. Ahora, debes irte a descansar. Eres un buen amante, y sé que vas a ser excelente en muy poco tiempo; pero tu corazón ya tiene dueña. Y ella se merece que estés listo para entregarte por completo cuando llegue.

Yo también lo sentí. Connie tenía razón. Ella estaba completamente desnuda entre mis brazos... Y yo no estaba pensando en ella.

\- Solo... quiero pedirte una última cosa, hermanito. ¿Puedo?

Asentí. En cierto modo, ya sabía lo que me pediría.

\- ¿Podría disfrutar de tu cuerpo, solo una vez más? No me importa si me penetras o no.

La estreché con fuerza entre mis brazos, y le sequé las lágrimas con mis dedos, mientras le sonreía. Acabamos haciendo el amor otra vez, y cada beso y cada caricia tuvieron el sabor de una despedida.


	9. Nuestra primera vez

**9.- Nuestra primera vez**

¿Saben? Justo antes de que Peri regresara, yo tenía mucho miedo.

Habían pasado tantas cosas en tan poco tiempo. Me sentía como si fuera otra persona, y por eso, me temí que mis sentimientos hacia mi hermanita hubieran cambiado.

Pero nada de eso pasó. Al contrario. Cuando la tuve entre mis brazos otra vez, supe lo equivocado que estaba.

Fui con mis padres a recibirla al aeropuerto. Dudé en hacerlo, pero logré vencer mis temores y lo hice. Yo fui el primero en verla salir por el pasillo de llegadas, ¿Y se imaginan lo que sentí?

Todo. Sentí de todo. Amor, ternura. Una alegría inmensa...

Y sí: deseo.

¡Se veía tan hermosa con esa blusita sin mangas y sus pantalones pescadores!

\- ¡Peri!

\- ¡Steven! ¡Amor!

Salimos corriendo y nos arrojamos uno en brazos del otro. Ella me besó en la boca con una mezcla de ternura, pasión y deseo. Y yo, por primera vez, le correspondí sin reservas. Aunque medio mundo pudiera vernos.

¡Qué maravilla poder sentir otra vez su cuerpo entre mis brazos!

En el camino de regreso a casa, nos fuimos abrazados; platicando y dándonos besitos de vez en cuando. Creo que me comentó que ganó la competencia; pero la verdad, eso no me importaba demasiado. Ni a mí, ni a ella.

Ni tampoco me importaron las miradas de reojo y la sonrisita de mis padres. Al fin y al cabo, ya sabía yo por qué lo hacían.

* * *

\- ¡Ah! ¡Mmmff! ¡Sí, hermanito... Si-Sigue, ¡Sigue! ¡Ahhh! ¡Hazme eso otra vez! En el otro... ¡Aaahh!

Parecía que los gritos de Peri iban a derribar la pared, pero yo no iba a detenerme por nada del mundo. Estaba gozando tanto como ella. Succionaba fuerte su pezón, mientras lo tenía atrapado entre mi paladar y mi lengua... ¡Qué delicia! Es tan delicado y tan durito a la vez.

No cabe duda de que Connie tenía razón. Toda la razón. Hacerle el amor a una persona a la que adoras es una experiencia única y maravillosa. ¡Es tan diferente de lo que hice con Ella!

Es difícil de explicar, porque es mucho más fácil sentirlo que describirlo. No lo sé... Traten de pensarlo así: hacer el amor con Connie fue muy lindo, placentero y apasionado. Y como además la quiero mucho, el ver cuánto le gustó lo que hicimos, me hizo disfrutarlo todavía más.

Pero con Peri... ¡Dios! Fue como perderme por completo en esa deliciosa piel. Embriagarme por completo con su aroma.

El deseo de hacerla disfrutar, de que su piel y sus sentidos captaran todo el amor que tengo para darle a través de mis besos y caricias...

Esa desesperación por besarla, acariciarla y hacerla gozar, porque la amo tanto...

No sé si logro explicarme, pero no puedo hacerlo mejor.

Cuando volví a tenerla desnuda entre mis brazos, los cinco sentidos se me quedaron cortos. Besé, chupé, probé, olí, acaricié y mordí esa suave y delicada piel de terciopelo. Me deleité con sus gemidos y jadeos. Me emborraché de sus palabras, y sus expresiones de amor y gozo...

¿Dije piel de terciopelo, verdad? Pues no. No es así. El terciopelo es suave y delicado, pero no está vivo. La piel de Peri es suave, delicada, y rebosa vida, sabor, olor... Reacciona inmediatamente a mis contactos. Se eriza cuando paso la lengua sobre ella. Se emociona y percibe cada pequeño mordisco...

Y lo mejor de todo: yo quería hacer gozar a mi Peri. Sentía la necesidad de hacerla gozar. Por eso apliqué todo lo que aprendí, y otras cosas que nunca pensé que hubiera aprendido. En un corto rato, descubrí y memoricé cada uno de sus puntos sensibles. Ese vientre delicioso. La parte de adentro de sus muslos... Le encantó cuando chupé los dedos de sus pies, los lóbulos de sus orejas, y cuando mordí a parte de atrás de su cuello.

Pero sobre todo, creí que se desmayaría cuando besé y mordí sus preciosos muslos. ¡Dios mío, que piernas tan hermosas y sensibles tiene mi Peri! Y sus senos... ¿Qué puedo decir que no haya dicho ya?

Parece que hacer el amor, no es hacer el amor; a menos que intentes matar de placer a tu pareja.

¡Qué ansiedad tan terrible teníamos los dos! Les juro que fue como si yo hubiera pasado aquellos cinco días en absoluta castidad. Será porque estuvimos besándonos y acariciándonos gran parte de la noche, pero no nos animábamos a dar rienda suelta a nuestra pasión. No hasta que estuviéramos solos. Sin decirnos nada, habíamos decidido que la siguiente vez tenía que ser nuestra vez. Nuestra primera vez. Cuando por fin nos entregaríamos por completo el uno al otro.

Por fortuna, al día siguiente tuvimos la oportunidad que esperábamos con tantas ansias. Mis padres fueron a trabajar en la tarde, cosa que no suelen hacer. Y Connie se fue a una de sus citas. Nuestro tremendo fuego interior apenas admitía demoras. Toda la mañana estuvimos insinuándonos; provocándonos con besos, roces y susurros urgentes.

En la tarde, cuando al fin nos quedamos solos, nada más esperamos a que las puertas de la casa se cerraran. Nos fuimos inmediatamente a mi cuarto, y nos fundimos en un abrazo muy fuerte y lleno de deseo. Estábamos tan excitados que temblábamos de la emoción. Las únicas palabras que pronunciamos fueron: "mi amor", "te amo" y "me encantas". Nos quitamos las ropas con ansias y sentimos nuestros cuerpos completamente desnudos.

Suavidad, calor, firmeza... son solo palabras. Ojalá pudiera transmitirles las sensaciones que el cuerpo de mi hermanita provocaba en mí. Claro que tuve una erección instantánea, pero eso no era lo principal. Lo principal era la ternura, el deseo terrible, y la ansiedad que se apoderó de mis actos. Peri me abrazaba con tanta fuerza... Me besaba ahí donde sus deliciosos labios alcanzaban. Su olor me embriagaba, hacía más fuerte mi pasión. Y su vocecita cantarina, tan parecida a la de una niña, me inspiraba tanta ternura.

Comencé a besarla y explorarla de la manera más natural. Peri no lo esperaba, pero de inmediato colaboró ansiosa, exponiendo todo su precioso cuerpo a mis besos, lamidas y caricias. Me permitió explorarla toda, absolutamente toda, y sin ninguna reserva. Todo se volvió una sinfonía de gemidos, suspiros, gritos de placer; y cuando descubría uno de sus puntos sensibles, tomaba mi cabeza entre sus manos para hacer que la acariciara y la lamiera con más fuerza.

¡Dios mío, nos excitamos tanto! Cuando llegué a su cálida entrepierna, sus jugos salían ya por la estrecha hendidura de sus labios. Chupé de nuevo con verdadero deleite, embelesado y extasiado. ¡Qué hermosa vulva tiene mi Peri! Qué suavidad... y ese delicado perfume de esos pétalos rojos. La besé y la chupé con ansias. ¡Me encanta comerme a mi hermanita!

Ni ella ni yo resistimos más. Empecé a sentir deseos de deslizarme por esa preciosa hendidura, y mi hermanita sentía lo mismo. Me tomó la cabeza entre sus manos, y me atrajo con toda su fuerza para darme un beso profundo y desesperado en la boca; sin importarle que yo estuviera impregnado por su esencia femenina.

\- Hermanito, por favor... Quiero ser tuya. Quiero que me penetres. Quiero sentirte dentro de mí.

¡Ay, como deseaba yo eso! Pero en ese mismo momento comencé a pensar en las posibles dificultades. Ella pareció adivinar mis pensamientos, porque me dijo suavemente.

\- No te preocupes. Te aseguro que estoy lista. Solo hazlo despacio, hermanito. Y no te preocupes por nada.

Recuerdo haberme preguntado fugazmente por lo que pudo haber hecho Peri para prepararse, pero ya se imaginarán que no me sentía en condiciones de ponerme a pensar. Así que solamente hice un movimiento para tomar un preservativo del buró de la cama y extraerlo con un movimiento rápido, tal como me había enseñado Connie. Pero aquí vino la mayor sorpresa de todas.

Peri había abierto bastante sus piernas, y parecía lista para dejarme penetrar en su interior. Tenía los ojos cerrados y su boca entreabierta con una expresión anhelante. Pero abrió los ojos un momento para verme, y se percató de que me acababa de poner el condón.

\- ¿Qué haces, hermanito? -dijo entre jadeos.

\- Me pongo un preservativo. Necesitamos protegernos, linda.

Pasó lo que nunca esperé. Peri puso una cara de contrariedad, que solo le había visto cuando la corría de mi cuarto unos meses antes.

\- No hermanito, por favor. Quiero sentirte.

Ay... Creo que Connie me había hecho demasiado consciente de la necesidad de cuidarme a mí, y a mi pareja, porque me sentí muy preocupado. Perdí inmediatamente parte de mi erección.

\- ¡Peri, no! Tenemos que cuidarnos. No podemos arriesgarnos a...

Ella me interrumpió. ¡Qué carita puso mientras hablaba! Tan tierna y suplicante.

\- No va a pasar nada, hermanito. Yo te lo aseguro. Estaremos bien, confía en mí.

\- Pero...

\- ¡Por favor, mi amor! Me desvirgué con un pedazo de plástico. Es la primera vez que hacemos el amor y quiero sentirte a ti... Al hombre que amo.

Esa carita de mi Peri...

Me quité el condón. ¿Qué otra cosa podía hacer? Fui muy irresponsable, y espero que no tengamos que pagar las consecuencias en unos meses pero... ¿Qué hubieran hecho ustedes? ¿Negarse?

¿De veras, amigo? ¡Bien por ti! Pero yo no pude.

Mi adorada hermanita... Mi mujercita amada me suplicaba que la penetrara. Que la complaciera. Que la hiciera sentir. Era demasiado para mí.

Lo malo es que en el proceso de quitarme el condón, yo había perdido mi erección. Pero Peri, mi adorada y maravillosa Peri se dio cuenta. Se sonrió, y se incorporó para estimularme con besos, caricias y el torturante y delicioso trabajo de sus labios y su lengua.

Aunque ella me ayudó guiándome con su mano, no fue tan fácil encontrar la entrada de su vagina. Estaba por lo menos tan ansiosa como yo, y una vez que la cabeza de mi pene estuvo situado en la entrada me abrazó, me atrajo con fuerza, y soltó un gemido de dolor.

Parece que mi pene es un poco más grande que el consolador que utilizó. La abertura de su himen no era lo suficientemente grande... Y la desgarré un poco.

Su grito me alarmó. Su rostro seguía contraído, y en la comisura de sus párpados asomó una lágrima.

Estuve a punto de retirarme, pero me acordé de un consejo de Connie. Me dijo que si mi pareja no hacía nada por rechazarme o pedirme que me retirarla, no debía hacerlo, aunque pareciera estar sufriendo. En vez de ello, tenía que ser tierno, considerado y darle tiempo. Acariciaría y mimarla le ayudaría a sentirse mejor, así que eso fue lo que hice. La abracé, la besé en sus párpados y mejillas, y le pregunté sí estaba bien.

Ella me sonrió, aunque sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas.

\- No te preocupes, amor. Eres más grande de lo que pensé. Solo... Dame un minuto y sigue, ¿sí?

Lo hice, y la seguí besando en todas las partes que alcanzaban mis labios. Instintivamente, toqué su vulva y con mis dedos comencé a acariciar su clítoris. Ella respondió de inmediato, gimiendo y relajándose. Eso permitió que la siguiera penetrando muy poco a poco. Con mucho cuidado.

Creo que había penetrado quizá un poquito menos la mitad, cuando nuestros instintos vinieron en nuestra ayuda. Peri abrió sus piernas tanto como pudo, y yo empecé a hacer suaves movimientos de vaivén, sin dejar de acariciar su clítoris. Ella empezó a gemir, y me detuve, pensando que la lastimaba nuevamente. Pero no.

\- Sigue, hermanito -me dijo jadeando-. Lo estoy comenzando a disfrutar.

Así lo hice, y pude ver su hermosa boca entreabierta, sus ojos cerrados y sus leves gemidos. Era claro que sí disfrutaba, así que ya no me preocupé tanto y empecé a gozar yo también.

Parece que el único problema era que el himen de Peri no estaba suficientemente abierto, porque después me dijo que cuando se le pasó el dolor de la penetración inicial, enseguida empezó a sentirse bien. Y así debe haber sido, porque volvió a abrazarme para que la penetrara con más fuerza. Pero aunque la pasión me ganaba, yo tuve mucho cuidado de no meterle más de la mitad de mi pene aquella primera vez.

De todos modos, el placer era exquisito. ¡Ay, esta estrecha fundita tan bien lubricada amenazaba con volverme loco! Peri tenía razón... por desgracia. ¡Se siente tan distinto con y sin condón! Claro que no le recomiendo a nadie que se arriesgue como nosotros lo hicimos, pero... Caray. Es un hecho. Sería maravilloso tener todo el placer sin ningún riesgo, ¿verdad?

Algo hay que sacrificar. Y nosotros sacrificamos nuestra seguridad.

\- ¡Amor, por favor! ¡Más rápido! ¡Más! ¡Mas! ¡Sí!

Peri me gritaba entre jadeos. Su piel estaba completamente roja. Sus preciosos ojos brillaban, y yo me sentía a vez excitadísimo y enternecido. ¡Dios! La sensación en mi pene es imposible de describir. Estaba envuelto, humedecido y calentado por mi hermanita. Una parte de mí estaba formando parte de ella misma, y ella formando parte de todo mi cuerpo.

Cubrí su rostro y su cuello de besos. Chupé sus divinos pechos a la vez que la penetraba, y ella me correspondía con besos y succiones tan intensas, que por un momento creí que me arrancaría la lengua. Sus pequeñas uñas se clavaron en mi espalda, y ella misma empezó a salir al encuentro de mis embestidas.

Llegaba ya al punto de la culminación. Del máximo placer. Mis sentidos estaban exacerbados al máximo, y sabía que ya no resistiría más. Me iba a ser imposible regalarle un orgasmo a mi Peri en su primera vez, pero ya habría tiempo... Ya lo lograríamos. Claro que sí.

\- Peri... Ya no puedo. Voy a...

\- ¡Sí, mi amor! Hazlo... No te preocupes...

Pero sí me preocupé. Cuando sentí que ya era inminente mi eyaculación, me salí de su interior y vertí mi semen en su vientre. Sé que no era lo que ella esperaba, pero pareció disfrutarlo, porque desde el primer contacto de mi semen en su piel, dio fuertes jadeos y gritos de placer tan intensos como los míos.

Eyaculé y eyaculé, hasta que no quedó nada. Cielos... ¡Qué placer! Había sido tan intenso, que mi respiración no podía regresar a la normalidad. Peri estaba igual, con sus ojos cerrados y una preciosa sonrisa de satisfacción.

Apenas se recuperó un poco, volvió su mirada a su precioso vientre cubierto con mi esencia y se frotó mi semen por todo su torso con urgencia y satisfacción. ¡Qué espectáculo tan hermoso!

Enseguida tendió los brazos hacia mí, y nos abrazamos con fuerza; sin que a ninguno de los dos nos importara quedar impregnados por mi abundante eyaculación.

\- Mi vida... ¡Qué hermoso fue! Me dolió al principio, ¡pero me encantó! ¿Y a ti?

Le sonreí y le di un beso profundo en los labios. Me sentía tan bien y tan arrobado... Juro que no exageré para nada en lo que le dije.

\- ¡Fue tan hermoso, hermanita! Lo más lindo que me ha pasado en mi vida.

\- Gracias, hermanito. ¡Gracias! Fue nuestra primera vez... Y siempre la recordaré con amor... Con placer... y agradecimiento. ¿Y tú?

\- También, hermanita. Ven. ¡Abrázame!

Y les juro que también era sincero. Se sentía como mi primera vez.

Abracé el cuerpo turgente de mi hermanita por un rato, hasta que la sentí ponerse un poco tensa. Quién sabe por qué, pero eso encendió una pequeña alarma en mi mente. Se separó de mí y me susurró quedamente:

\- Hermanito... Me fascinó todo lo que me hiciste. ¡Fue maravilloso! Pero... Dime la verdad, por favor. ¿Pudiste aprender todas esas cosas, solo con los libros? No será que... ¿hubo alguien que te enseñó?

No sé cómo me las arreglé para mantener mi expresión. Estuve a punto de confesar a Peri lo que había hecho con Connie. Pero algo me detuvo.

No. No fue ni el miedo, ni el cinismo. Era algo en la expresión de Peri... Se veía expectante. Quizá... ¿Triste?

Sí, eso. Tristeza. Algo de decepción y de dolor. Como si no pudiera creerlo, pero como si se esforzara mucho por creerlo.

Así que lo negué. Peri me miró un momento sin cambiar la expresión; como si dudara de mis palabras. Fue una verdadera prueba de voluntad para mí, y estuve a punto de flaquear. Pero ella se dio por satisfecha antes.

Tal vez, en el fondo, no quería saber.

\- Está bien, mi amor. Pero por favor, te pido... Te ruego que jamás me engañes. Tú no, por favor... ¡Te lo suplico!

Dios mío... Los ojos de Peri se habían ido nublando, y un par de lágrimas resbalaron por sus mejillas. Otra vez estuve a punto de confesar. A lo mejor debí hacerlo, pero... Presentí que le iba a romper el corazón. ¿Y qué iba a pasar después?

La abracé muy, muy fuerte; y ella se aferró a mí con todas sus fuerzas. Le llené de besos su preciosa carita, y ella me tomó la cabeza para besarme casi con desesperación.

Tenía que tener muchísimo cuidado de ahora en adelante.

Mierda... ¡Sí, estuvo mal! Pero díganme: ¿Qué hubieran hecho ustedes?

Trataré de que Peri jamás me descubra. Ojalá pueda hacerlo.

Ella no se merece ese dolor.


	10. ¿Cómo cuidarnos?

**10.- ¿Cómo cuidarnos?**

Hace quince días que no nos vemos, ¿verdad?

Perdónenme por favor. Sé que soy un ingrato pero, ¿qué hubieran hecho ustedes si una persona especial, tan preciosa y maravillosa como mi Peri les diera todo lo que alguna vez llegaron a soñar en una pareja?

Amor, comprensión, compañía, cariño. Sexo...

Ojalá fuéramos más grandes.

Oh, sí. No sé qué planes tenía mi Peri para el verano, pero lo cierto es que nos hemos vuelto inseparables. Pasamos casi todo el tiempo juntos. Nos hemos citado fuera de la casa, como cualquier pareja normal de novios. ¿Saben? Me encanta ir por la calle de la mano de mi Peri. Aunque la muy poca gente que nos conoce se quede desconcertada.

Y claro... Nos las hemos arreglado para hacer el amor todos los días, desde nuestra primera vez.

El sexo ha sido maravilloso, y mejora cada día. Me parece increíble, pero la verdad es que nuestros... eh... arrebatos de pasión son mucho más intensos que los que tuve con Connie. No siempre tenemos la privacidad que quisiéramos para dar rienda suelta a toda nuestra pasión, pero aprovechamos cada momento para encerrarnos en mi cuarto, y darnos todo el placer que podemos.

Peri aprendió muy rápido a explorar y estimular mi cuerpo, así como yo el de ella. Cuando tenemos tiempo suficiente, nos dedicamos todo lo que podemos para darnos mucho placer con nuestras bocas y nuestros cuerpos. Solo cuando ya estamos muy excitados y no podemos resistir, es que viene la cereza del pastel: la penetración. Y como siempre quedamos tan bien dispuestos y lubricados, no pasaron muchos días antes de que Peri pudiera recibir mi pene completo en su interior.

También hemos empezado a probar otras posiciones. A Peri le gusta mucho la que llaman doggy-style, o del perrito. A mí también me encanta, pero me temo que el panorama es demasiado estimulante como para que yo pueda resistir mucho tiempo. El precioso trasero de Peri hace un contraste tan grande con su cinturita que... bueno, ustedes me entienden. No es mucho lo que puedo resistir. Por más que lo intente.

Yo prefiero la posición de la vaquera, con ella encima de mí. Me encanta ver su carita de placer cuando tiene todo mi pene dentro. Me fascina tenerla de frente para atraerla, besar, chupar y morder sus labios, sus senos y su vientre. Acariciar todo su hermoso cuerpo y tomarla de las caderas para que se coma mi pene completito mientras grita de placer...

Ya se imaginan que casi siempre hacemos el amor más de una vez. En una oportunidad, tuvimos el día casi entero para nosotros y perdí la cuenta cuando ya habíamos hecho el amor seis veces. Es que... Después de cada vez, parecía que nos habíamos saciado. Pero poco después, un roce, una caricia... una postura corporal volvía a enardecernos. Nos tocábamos, nos hacíamos besos y caricias cada vez más apasionados hasta que nos volvíamos a excitar, y hacíamos el amor otra vez. Terminamos felices, pero algo adoloridos. Pero eso no impidió que al día siguiente nos diéramos otra dosis generosa de placer.

El único motivo para que hoy no estuviera con ella es que, por desgracia, mi amada Peri padece severísimos cólicos menstruales. Por la tarde se sentía muy mal, y se tomó un analgésico fuerte para dormirse temprano y no tener que soportar el dolor. De no ser por eso, seguramente ahorita estuviera aquí, conmigo. Y seguro que no necesito decirles lo que estaríamos haciendo.

A pesar de todo, Peri me dijo que le dolía mucho menos de lo habitual. Sus ataques podían dejarla hasta dos días casi tirada. Algunas veces hasta tiene que faltar a la escuela, pero dice ahora no le dio tan fuerte. Ella cree que el hecho de hacer el amor conmigo le ha ayudado, y me explicó muchas cosas sobre que el semen masculino tiene prostaglavinas, serotoxina, y no sé cuántas sustancias más que son buenas para la mujer...

¿Qué? ¿Qué si ya... eyaculé en su vagina?

Ay... Me da vergüenza confesarlo, pero... Sí.

Sí, sí. Acepto todos los calificativos que quieran ponerme, porque tienen razón. No pude resistir mucho tiempo, pero debo decir que eso fue por la insistencia de Peri, y por la plática que tuvimos desde la segunda vez que hicimos el amor.

El condón me parecía la manera ideal para cuidarnos, pero nunca se me ocurrió que ella, o cualquier otra mujer pudieran rechazar el condón. Y menos, una tan inteligente como Peri. Lo peor de todo, es que yo ya estaba bien preparado para hacer el amor con condón, pero ella simplemente no quiere usarlo.

Yo le insistí en que teníamos que probar el condón. Que no podíamos estar confiando en nuestra suerte para que ella no se embarazara. Y aunque ella me insistía que todo estaba bien y tomaba precauciones, yo no cedía. Al final, me confesó que había empezado a tomar anticonceptivos orales desde aquella tarde en que estuvimos juntos en mi cuarto. Cuando Connie casi nos sorprende. Y no contenta con eso, me enseñó la caja.

Sí, ya veo sus caras de sorpresa. Así exactamente me puse yo. ¿Se imaginan cuántas preguntas me hice? ¿Dónde las consiguió? ¿Quién se las recomendó? ¿Qué riesgos estaba corriendo? Tenía idea de que algunas muchachitas de la edad de Peri toman anticonceptivos orales para regularizar su ciclo, pero siempre bajo vigilancia del médico.

Yo intenté otra vez que Peri cediera para utilizar el condón. Le enseñé la técnica de orgasmos múltiples que hice con Connie. La posición en la que ella tiene las piernas por dentro de las mías, ¿recuerdan? Pues la hice tener varios orgasmos, y al final se sintió lo suficientemente relajada y contenta como para permitirme usar el condón.

Así lo hicimos. Y fue un fiasco. Para los dos.

Después de haber estado piel con piel tantas veces en su vagina tan estrecha y lubricada, yo ya no sentía lo mismo con el condón. Quizá podría haberme acostumbrado de nuevo, pero ella fue tajante.

\- No me gusta, amor. No quiero hacerlo así. Siento que me estás metiendo un pedazo de plástico. Me desconcentro, y no puedo disfrutar. Prefiero arriesgarme con las pastillas.

Aunque no lo crean, me molesté. Incluso decidí negarme la siguiente vez. Pero, ¿saben cuánto duró mi decisión?

Al día siguiente llegó a mi cuarto vestida solo, con su sostén y un calzoncito cachetero. Ahí se terminó mi decisión de negarme y mantenerme firme.

Ah... Diablo. ¿Qué puedo hacer?

Estoy muy consciente de que la opción que eligió Peri no es segura para ella. Quizá otros hombres estarían encantados, pero yo no. Amo demasiado a mi Peri como para dejar que se exponga de esa manera. Lo malo, es que no se me ocurre ninguna otra opción. Si no quiere el condón, ¿qué otra cosa podemos hacer?

No. ¡No!

Me da pena decirlo, pero la abstinencia no es una opción.

Sí, ya sé. Somos unos niños. No deberíamos, somos hermanos, es un pecado... Etc, etc, etc.

¿Saben qué? Estoy cansado de esas estupideces. Ni a Peri ni a mí nos importa eso. Nos amamos, ya descubrimos el placer enorme que podemos darnos el uno al otro; y cuando estamos juntos, haciendo el amor o no, somos los seres más felices de este mundo.

Ahora entiendo lo que me dijo mi tío Jasper alguna vez. Tal vez él sea un degenerado, pero creo que en esto tiene razón: "Puedes estar sin sexo muchísimos años. Pero una vez que lo probaste y te gustó, tú mismo lo vas a buscar. Sobre todo si pasa un tiempo y no lo tienes. Y no creas que nada más le pasa a los hombres".

¿Cínico? Tal vez. Pero describe a la perfección lo que nos pasa a Peri y a mí. Y para colmo, está el detalle principal: el amor que siento por ella hace todo más excitante y delicioso.

¿Qué por qué lo digo?

Porque tendré que dejarlos. Peri acaba de entrar a mi cuarto. Y creo que saben lo que eso significa.

* * *

¡Perdón por haberlos dejado ayer! Pero por nada del mundo puedo perderme una oportunidad de estar con mi amada hermanita. Sé que no necesito contarles lo que hicimos. Ni siquiera la naturaleza logró poner freno a nuestro deseo. Ella todavía estaba un poco adolorida, pero no lo suficiente como para no querer hacer el amor conmigo.

Ya sé que por ahí hay algunos a lo que no les gusta oír ciertas verdades sobre las condiciones del acto sexual en ciertas circunstancias. No voy a contarles nada sobre lo que hicimos. Solamente les diré esto: no pasa nada que no se solucione con un poco de agua y jabón. O con una buena provisión de toallas húmedas.

Sí. Demasiada información. Pero seguro que alguno de ustedes agradecerá que se lo recuerde.

Peri y yo volvimos a tratar el tema de las pastillas. Le dije que quiero que las deje. Para mi sorpresa, ella está de acuerdo, porque dice que tiene algunos síntomas que solo pueden deberse a las dichosas pastillas.

El enorme problema es que sin condón, no tenemos opciones para utilizar. Ningún ginecólogo va a querer ponerle un DIU, o un diafragma, anillo o capuchón. No a una muchachita que aún no cumple 13 años, aunque papá y mamá lo autorizaran.

Y olviden las inyecciones, los parches, los implantes o los métodos permanentes. Y los métodos naturales...

Sí. El ritmo y la temperatura. Muy arriesgados, pero quizá no tengamos otra opción. Peri me insiste en que funcionará, porque desde hace seis meses es muy regular con su ciclo. "Reglas de cronómetro", las llama ella.

Recuerdo perfecto lo que me dijo.

\- Podemos agregar un día más a cada lado de la ovulación, hermanito. Así tendremos margen de seguridad. Los dos controlaremos las fechas, y así no nos olvidaremos. Me tomaré la temperatura para tener una mejor idea del momento de la ovulación. Y Podemos complementar con alguna jalea o espermicida con nonoxinol 9, si no me irrita.

Como no estaba nada seguro, le dije con cierta malicia:

\- Hermanita, pero... Ya ves. Ni los días de tu periodo podemos estar tranquilos. ¿Cómo nos vamos a contener durante toda una semana?

\- Bueno... -dijo, y su carita de lujuria nunca se me va a olvidar-. A los dos nos gusta mucho el sexo oral. Además...

Se detuvo. Hizo una pausa, y vi que se ponía un poco colorada. Pero no dejó de mirarme fijamente.

\- Podemos aprender otras cosas, corazón. Yo estoy dispuesta. Ya he estado ensayando un poco, y... creo que con más práctica, podré lograrlo.

Confieso que al principio no entendí. Pero ella se puso un poco más roja. Movió su cuerpo de manera inequívoca, y me dijo un poco apenada:

\- Te juro que tengo ganas de intentarlo, hermanito. Eso puede ayudarnos en... Los días peligrosos. Y así yo puedo dejar de utilizar las pastillas sin temor.

Ay, dios. ¿Acaso hablaba en serio?

Lo confieso. Después de lo que hice con Connie, había fantaseado con eso muchísimas veces. Pero jamás lo hubiera propuesto. Era muy consciente de que podía lastimarla de verdad.

Parece que una vez más subestimé a Peri.

De todos modos, no puedo evitar recordar lo que Connie me dijo:

\- Eso no es para todo el mundo, Stevie. Muchas, muchas nunca podrán o querrán hacerlo. Algunas solo lo logran después de una preparación, que puede ser muy larga. Pocas son las afortunadas que lo gozan de verdad, desde las primeras veces que lo intentan.

Me pregunto, ¿a cuál de estos tres grupos pertenece mi Peri?

Presiento que voy a averiguarlo. Y antes de lo que creo.


End file.
